Enjoy the Silence
by Perola.ff
Summary: Jensen era um aventureiro, até que um acidente lhe tira os movimentos das pernas, junto com a alegria de viver. Ele passará a ser o desafio de Jared, seu amigo e fisioterapeuta, que entrará de cabeça na luta para tentar fazê-lo recuperar o que perdeu.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Enjoy the Silence**

**Sinopse: **Jensen era um aventureiro, até que um acidente lhe tira os movimentos das pernas, junto com a alegria de viver. Ele passará a ser o desafio de Jared, seu amigo e fisioterapeuta, que entrará de cabeça na luta para tentar fazê-lo recuperar o que perdeu.

**AVISOS **

**Contém:**

* Relação sexual entre homens – Se você dá chilique com isso, vaza.

* Angústia, sofrimento emocional – Mimimi porque a fic é triste, vaza.

_**Esta obra é ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Nenhum personagem desta história me pertence.**_

Esse plot foi sugerido pela **Sol**, minha querida amiga, razão da minha volta, razão de tantas coisas boas na minha vida.

A ela dedico esta história, e também à **Claudia**, outra amiga que adoro, que nunca deixou de me prestar apoio ou incentivar. Obrigada de coração por me ajudar nas pesquisas que me deram base para desenvolver esse texto!

Adoro vocês duas de forma doentia!

**Merecem menção:**

Pessoal que conheci pessoalmente na RioCon, meu amor e meu agradecimento eterno por me fazerem sorrir sempre que lembro de vocês.

Aos que não foram e que me despertam o mesmo sentimento, vocês sabem quem são, e o quanto os quero bem.

**Prezados leitores,**

Peço que evitem a indelicadeza de virem até mim dizer que não gostaram de determinada história minha. Seja porque é violenta, ou porque não gostou de alguns pares, ou porque não teve o final que queria, ou qualquer que seja a razão.

O material que disponibilizo aqui, e que preparo com esforço e dedicação é gratuito, e não escrevo profissionalmente. Então, se não faz seu estilo, apenas abandone a história, que possivelmente agradará a outros. Poupe os autores de palavras desagradáveis, porque ninguém aqui ganha nada para "ouvir" coisas que o bom senso deveria impedir que fossem "ditas".

Podem fazer apontamentos no texto. Mas se não gostou da história como um todo, sempre existe a opção de se retirar e procurar uma leitura que o agrade. Não persista em uma coisa que não está a fim só para chatear.

Aproveito para dizer que **alguns leitores não são bem-vindos aqui**, nem para ficar à espreita sem dizer uma palavra. Espero que tenham a decência de não chegar perto de qualquer texto que leve minha assinatura.

Se acha o tema clichê, realmente não me importo Estou fazendo isso por prazer. E porque o plot partiu de alguém que merece e muito ter um pedido atendido.

As críticas maldosas para me "ajudar a melhorar", pode empalar na cauda! Porque penso ter sido bem clara ao dizer que não escrevo, e nunca escreverei profissionalmente.

Tanto que sequer divulgo meus textos, eles simplesmente estão aí, para quem quiser ler, e para quem considerar um passatempo razoável.

Enjoy.

**OBS:**

**Não tenho conhecimento na área da medicina nem da fisioterapia.** Coloco situações que descobri ser possíveis graças a pesquisas (no que a Claudia ajudou imensamente). Mas evitarei o palavreado complicado e as explicações detalhadas, típicos da área médica.

Não me agrada cometer erros, mas **por ser totalmente leiga na área, peço que não tomem como correto tudo o que estiver aqui**. Pode ser que esteja, pode ser que não. Podem me indicar a informação correta. Aliás, agradeço se o fizerem. Estou sempre pronta e disposta a aprender

Mas como nas histórias anteriores, será a título informativo. Peço que relevem e aceitem o que não estiver correto como parte da ficção.

Obrigada.

**SOBRE RESPOSTAS A REVIEWS**

Farei diferente para responder reviews desta vez. Responderei, mas talvez não seja de forma detalhada, como fiz até hoje. Peço desculpas, mas meus motivos pessoais são fortes e necessários.

A quem **tem conta** aqui, **mensagem privada**. Aos loucos do **twitter**, havendo a oportunidade, **farei por lá**. E aos que **não possuem conta** no FF, **continua da mesma forma**. Respondo no **próximo capítulo ****a ser postado**. Ex.: Você comentou o capítulo 3, mas o próximo a ser postado é o 10, então é lá que haverá sua resposta.

**CAPÍTULO 01**

O que responder à mãe? "Eu consigo mexer meu maldito café!" era o que gostaria de ter dito. Gritando, de preferência. Olhou o rosto sofrido dela, cujas olheiras estavam escuras como as suas.

Aturava seu mau humor sem reclamar, e mostrava-se mais carinhosa com ele do que com os irmãos. Aliás, descontava todo o estresse de ter um filho paralítico em Joshua e Mackenzie. Provavelmente nem percebia que o fazia.

"Eles são normais... Ela deve pensar que uma bronca pode desmontar o aleijado.", Jensen pensava com amargura. Era pior ser tratado com aquela distinção. Preferia ser repreendido pelo pulso firme de Donna Ackles, igual ela fazia com Joshua, quando usava toda a gasolina do carro do pai sem repor. Ou Mackenzie, quando chegava de fogo em casa após uma festa.

Sentia saudades de quando a mãe lhe puxava as orelhas ao entrar em casa sujando tudo com areia da praia.

Tudo o que queria era aquela mãe implicante de volta. E aquele pai que ria das implicâncias da mulher. Ria com os filhos. Mas há quatro meses, Roger Ackles simplesmente não ria mais. Evitava ficar no mesmo ambiente que o filho do meio, para que as lágrimas não lhe chegassem aos olhos por vê-lo naquele estado.

Ele sentia pena. Pena... O sentimento que mais crucificava Jensen. Matava-lhe aos poucos saber que fora reduzido a alguém que suscitava pena.

- Você está com as mãos frias, filho. Vamos nos esquentar um pouco no jardim. O sol está gostoso.

Donna começava a empurrar a cadeira de rodas do filho para fora do quarto, que precisaram adaptar, como o restante da casa.

- Mãe... Mãe! _Larga isso_! – Reclamou Jensen, segurando-se à porta.

Não sentia seus membros inferiores. Mas agradecia por não ter ficado tetraplégico, e ainda mais vulnerável às vontades alheias.

- Não pode ficar pra sempre trancado nesse quarto, Jensen! – Disse a mãe, soltando a cadeira a contragosto.

- Pare de decidir o que você acha melhor pra mim! Vivia reclamando que eu não parava em casa. Agora reclama porque não saio de casa?

- Eu estou preocupada com você o tempo todo aqui! Será que não consegue entender? – Perguntou a mãe, angustiada.

- Onde está Mackenzie?

- Você sempre muda de assunto... – Lamentou a mãe.

- Pelo contrário. Estou dentro do assunto. Sabe onde está sua filha caçula? – Perguntou Jensen, com um sorriso torto, que estava longe de significar uma alegria casual, como era antes do acidente.

- Ela deve estar voltando da faculdade... Eu acho... – Respondeu Donna, confusa.

- Você acha... A aula dela terminou há um tempo, não é mãe? – Perguntou Jensen, com o mesmo sorriso.

- Ela pode ter passado na casa de alguma amiga, ou namorado... O que isso tem a ver com o que estamos falando, Jensen?

- Ou ela pode estar morta em algum beco por aí. – Disse Jensen, de forma desafiadora, achando que a mãe o repreenderia.

Mas isso não aconteceu, embora tenha percebido que Donna sentiu vontade de fazê-lo.

- Ela nunca volta direto pra casa depois da aula. Por que está fazendo isso comigo, Jensen?

- Porque ela pode estar bebendo por aí, ou namorando um bandido, ou faltando às aulas! Mas você só se preocupa com o aleijado inútil! – Jensen disse com raiva.

Donna pensou em retrucar, dizendo que os outros dois filhos eram saudáveis, e não requeriam tantos cuidados. Mas sabia que isso magoaria Jensen ainda mais.

- Como não me preocupar com meu filho trancado dia e noite nesse quarto? Ficando doente! – Disse a mãe, elevando a voz em desespero.

Jensen gargalhou sem vontade.

- Péssimas notícias, mãe! Eu estou doente pro resto da minha maldita vida!

- Não fala uma coisa dessas Jensen! – Gritou Donna.

- Não falar o quê? Que minha vida é maldita? Por acaso acha uma bênção que eu esteja preso a essa droga de cadeira pra sempre?

- Foi uma fatalidade, Jen... – Disse Donna com delicadeza. – Não espero que seja fácil, mas precisa se ajudar! Reaprender a viver conforme...

Donna procurava as palavras, e não encontrava nada que pudesse confortá-lo.

- Conforme minhas limitações... – Completou Jensen, com sarcasmo.

Donna queria falar, mas não encontrava palavra alguma que servisse. Nunca se sentiu tão impotente na vida. Ficou aliviada quando bateram à porta. Em voz alta, deu permissão para que a pessoa entrasse, já que Jensen virou o rosto para o outro lado.

- Olá. Sra. Ackles! – Disse a jovem morena sorridente, entrando no quarto.

- Olá, Doutora.

- E aí, Jensen? – Disse a mulher, depositando um beijo na bochecha de Jensen, que continuou indiferente. – Vim verificar como você está.

- Numa cadeira de rodas, Nina. – Respondeu Jensen, de mau humor. – Igual quando saí do hospital. Falando nisso, você me disse que eu ficaria nela pro resto da vida. Então veio verificar o quê?

Donna ficou constrangida com o tratamento áspero que Jensen deu à médica e também amiga. Mas Nina Dobrev não tirou o sorriso amigável do rosto. Já sabia que a reação de um paciente ante a paralisia nunca seria boa.

Jensen entrou em depressão profunda nas primeiras semanas após o recebimento da notícia. Mas há dias, a depressão cedia espaço à revolta, o que era compreensível.

- Por favor, converse com ele, Doutora. Já não sei mais o que fazer... – Pediu Donna, em voz baixa. – Vou buscar um suco pra vocês.

Nina esperou que ela saísse e fechasse a porta.

- Ela está sofrendo Jensen. E seu pai não está diferente lá embaixo. Por favor, faça um esforço...

- Oh... Agora além de estar com a minha vida fodida, eu ainda tenho que fazer um esforço para não deixar os outros tristes? – Perguntou Jensen.

Jensen ficou ainda mais indignado quando se lembrou o que costumava fazer quando não queria continuar uma conversa com alguém. Costumava se levantar e sair... Agora estava preso a assuntos que não queria discutir.

- Não é isso! Só estou dizendo que... – Continuou Nina, sem jeito.

- _Só estou dizendo que_... É assim que todo mundo começa as frases quando não sabem o que me dizer. Estou cansado disso! Eu já entendi que me transformei nisso! – Jensen mostrou-se a si mesmo com as mãos, irritado. – Mas pior do que entender, é aguentar todos vocês no meu pé, achando que podem me animar!

- Não queremos você isolado! Isso te faz mal, prejudica sua recuperação! – Disse a médica, tentando segurar a mão dele.

- Que recuperação, Nina? – Perguntou em voz alta. – Não vou sair disso, então me deixem ficar em companhia do silêncio, é só o que eu quero!

Jensen virou o rosto para a janela, embora ela estivesse fechada, assim como a cortina.

- Tudo bem, Jensen. – Nina se levantou, vencida. Como em todas as outras visitas. – Eu só quero que você saiba que nunca vou desistir de você, não importa o quanto diga que prefere ficar sozinho.

Jensen crispou os lábios, impaciente, e inclinou ainda mais a cabeça para o lado.

Ficaram em silêncio até Donna voltar. Ela entregou um copo de suco para Nina, e colocou outro na mão do filho.

- Podia ter deixado na mesa, mãe. Meus braços não estão inúteis como as pernas!

- Você está paranóico, Jensen! Entreguei o suco da Nina na mão dela também!

Jensen nada respondeu, e desviou o rosto mais uma vez, para não olhar as duas mulheres.

- Já conversou com ele sobre aquele assunto, Doutora? – Donna quebrou o silêncio.

- Que assunto, mãe? – Jensen perguntou impaciente, dessa vez encarando a mãe com mau humor.

- Sobre fisioterapia, Jensen. – Disse Nina, de forma objetiva.

- Ah, essa conversa de novo não, mãe! – Disse Jensen, impaciente. – Eu já disse que não quero ninguém em cima de mim pra nada!

- Você pode ter grandes melhoras! Recuperar algum movimento, adquirir maior habilidade para...

- Para me arrastar por aí? – Cortou Jensen.

- Não, Jensen... Para aproximar sua vida da normalidade o quanto puder. Verá que um progresso, por menorzinho que seja, será uma vitória! – Explicou a médica.

- Já te vejo cheia de orgulho daqui a um ano, mãe... "Oh meu Deus! Eu _acho_ que ele mexeu o dedinho do pé!". – Ironizou Jensen.

- Filho... Não seja tão pessimista...

- Realista! – Jensen interrompeu mais uma vez.

- Realista como o fisioterapeuta que você é! E achei esse tempo todo que você era instrutor de paraquedismo, e que não entendia nada de fisioterapia! – A médica brincou, e sorriu para descontrair. Não conseguiu arrancar um sorriso do amigo, mas amenizou sua expressão. – Apenas tente, Jensen. Se achar que não está adiantando, entenderemos se quiser parar, e prometemos nunca mais tentar convencê-lo.

Jensen olhou para a amiga e para a mãe, indeciso. Até finalmente balançar a cabeça que sim.

- Tudo bem. – Disse, arrancando um sorriso de alívio da mãe e gritinhos da médica, que o abraçou. – Indique alguém para o meu pai, eu peço para ele chamar.

- Já temos um profissional muito bom. E ansioso para te ajudar. – Disse Donna.

- Não... Ele não! – Jensen disse, balançando a cabeça.

- Concordo com o Jensen, Sra. Ackles. É melhor alguém estranho, sem envolvimento emocional para cuidar dele.

- _Eu_ não concordo! Eu quis você como médica do meu filho exatamente porque gosta dele, e sei que ele está em boas mãos! Assim como estará em boas mãos com o Jared! – Disse Donna, de forma enfática.

- Quem tem que concordar aqui sou eu! Parem de decidir como se eu não estivesse aqui! Querem saber? Esqueçam! Não quero mais.

- Pare de ser radical, Jensen! Jared é bom no que faz, e é seu amigo! – Disse Donna.

- O maldito namoradinho dele, que _você _apresentou, me colocou aqui! – Disse Jensen em voz alta, olhando para Nina, segurando os braços da cadeira com raiva.

- Não seja infantil! Gale não teve nada a ver com isso, foi um acidente! Ninguém podia prever! Nem _você _imaginou que era raso onde estávamos! – Disse Nina.

- Deixa o Jared te ajudar, Jensen. Ele _quer_ te ajudar. Já que se recusou a receber a visita do seu amigo por tanto tempo, deixe-o vir como um profissional que pode fazer alguma coisa por você. – Implorou Donna.

- Mas se eu achar que não vai levar a nada, não quero que insistam. – Reforçou Jensen.

- Já concordamos com isso. Não insistiremos. – Disse Donna.

- Nem ele!

- Nem o Jared. Prometo, vou dizer isso a ele, Majestade. – Concordou Nina.

Dessa vez Jensen sorriu muito de leve, ao contrário de Nina e Donna, que sorriram com vontade ao perceberem isso.

Nina o beijou no rosto novamente antes de ir embora, satisfeita. Dona a acompanhou, mais animada dessa vez.

Jensen fitou a porta fechada por vários minutos após a saída delas. Detestaria confessar, mas temia que Nina desistisse dele. Já havia afastado todos os outros amigos. Não foi tão difícil, já que o enorme grupo de colegas que o veneravam perderam o interesse em sua amizade após saberem que se tornou deficiente físico. Não era mais o cara aventureiro, que mal parava em casa. O líder natural, a quem todos seguiam e adoravam.

Conservou sua beleza excepcional. Mas os companheiros de passeio e adrenalina não estavam nem um pouco interessados em fazer-lhe companhia num quarto. E muito menos levá-lo para sair, com cadeira e tudo. Ainda mais para lugares que ele nem poderia participar de nada.

Nina era uma bênção. Mas sabia que ela estava ali como médica. Como amiga, ela logo se cansaria. Ninguém, por melhor que fossem as intenções, teria paciência para se dedicar tanto a quem podia oferecer tão pouco.

E tinha Jared...

Sabia que ele queria ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Talvez sentisse culpa pelo que aconteceu, embora não houvesse culpados. Foi uma fatalidade.

Mas seria fácil se livrar do amigo. Tinha certeza de que Jared, no fundo, sabia que não podia fazer nada por ele. Queria que o amigo pudesse ir vê-lo logo. Quanto mais rápido fosse, mais rápido sairia de sua vida.

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Registrando agradecimento especial à MidnightDesire que se dispôs voluntariamente a me auxiliar com informações que precisarei para dar continuidade a este texto. Muito obrigada!_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Foram apenas alguns segundos. O suficiente para que a vida de Jensen mudasse drasticamente aos 28 anos. Nunca havia se envolvido seriamente com ninguém, exatamente porque teria que dividir com outra pessoa a vida que ele tanto amava.

E de repente, essa vida foi tomada a força por uma cadeira de rodas, e ele já não era nem sombra do que fora há tão poucos meses.

Sempre o mais bonito da grande turma de amigos, atraía o interesse de homens e mulheres. Era quem reunia a todos para festas e passeios. Raramente recusavam um convite dele, seja para trilha, escalada, rali, ou para surfar nas ondas mais traiçoeiras.

Jensen ia além. Desafiava a morte.

Entre arranhões, hematomas, luxações e fraturas adquiridas em diversas ocasiões, o episódio mais preocupante havia ocorrido durante um mergulho, em que desobedeceu a ordem de voltar à superfície no tempo determinado.

Encantou-se com as belezas do fundo do mar e continuou explorando, até que seu oxigênio acabou. Foi resgatado já inconsciente, mas o socorro rápido tornou o episódio apenas um susto, que não o intimidou.

Nunca imaginou que um lugar aparentemente inofensivo seria o responsável por lhe tirar tanto. Até mesmo a dignidade.

Esmurrou a cadeira, e em seguida, afundou o rosto entre as mãos. Perguntava-se constantemente por quê não morreu de uma vez. Seria melhor do que uma longa vida naquelas condições.

Numa das piores noites de sua vida, sonhou que nada daquilo aconteceu. Não havia cadeira de rodas em seu quarto. Ainda sorria quando despertou. A primeira coisa que fez foi tentar mexer as pernas, e caiu num choro compulsivo ao constatar que elas não o obedeciam.

Já acordado, ficava inutilmente tentando voltar no tempo. Relembrando os minutos que antecederam a tragédia.

Era sábado, e o dia estava quente. Com a turma reunida, decidiram ir a um ponto turístico. Com o grande barco do pai de um deles, ancoraram no mar.

Havia poucos casais de namorados. Quase todos os amigos já tinham se envolvido entre si de alguma forma, e Jensen não era exceção.

Já havia partido alguns corações, até que quase todos entenderam e aceitaram que ele não se amarraria a alguém. Talvez nunca. Era livre demais para isso.

Nina Dobrev teve esperança de conquistá-lo quando começaram a transar, deixando-a ainda mais apaixonada. Mas soube que seu envolvimento com Jensen não passou disso quando ele passou a trocar beijos ardentes com Jeffrey Morgan, sem lhe dar qualquer satisfação.

Engoliu a decepção e continuou sorrindo, fingindo não se importar. Sabia que Jensen era bissexual, e que a concorrência era grande. Mas se quisesse uma chance para conquistá-lo, teria que agir diferente de tudo que outros já haviam tentado.

Crises de ciúmes e declarações funcionavam como repelente para Jensen. Se agisse assim, ele certamente se afastaria de forma sutil, como fez com tantos outros. Como fez com Jared Padalecki.

Jared teve a ilusão de que seu sentimento havia sido correspondido. E não foi o único, porque Jensen bateu o record de permanência com uma pessoa. Além do mais, o olhava de forma diferente.

Mas a expectativa não ultrapassou poucas semanas. Jared se mostrou perdidamente apaixonado. Mesmo não tendo declarado com todas as letras, era nítido. Foi fatal para que pouco depois, Jensen simplesmente se envolvesse com Natalie, deixando-o arrasado.

Jared sabia que Jensen jogava limpo, e que não pretendia se envolver. Ele não lhe devia satisfações, mas isso não impediu que sofresse muito cada vez que via ele agarrado a Natalie, como se jamais o tivesse conhecido.

Resolveu então se afastar do grupo, e só voltou a sair com eles quando superou a desilusão nos braços do novo namorado, o fisiatra Gale Harold, colega de trabalho de Nina, que os apresentou.

Nina ficou aliviada em juntar o casal. Receava que Jared ainda nutrisse um algum sentimento por Jensen, mas ele se entendeu bem com Gale, e demonstrava estar feliz. Jared tinha sido sua maior ameaça, e constatar que Jensen o considerou apenas mais um, lhe deixava novamente em pé de igualdade com os demais pretendentes.

Gale e Jared eram dos poucos que se mantinham juntos em todas as reuniões, sem revezar parceiros. Jensen lamentava ao vê-los trocando beijos e carinhos, e sentia uma pontada de ciúme, coisa que não sentia com os outros.

Ainda assim, não se arrependia por tê-lo deixado. Adoraria passar mais tempo com ele, mas jamais assumir um compromisso. Resolveu colocar um fim antes mesmo que transassem, porque percebeu estar a caminho de se apaixonar por Jared, mesmo sendo ele o integrante do grupo com quem menos tinha afinidades.

De início, achou que somente o atraía sua beleza e o corpo absurdamente desejável. Mas Jared era muito mais que isso. E não queria ser guiado pelo coração e abrir mão de sua liberdade para se prender a alguém no auge da sua vida.

Jared era calmo, e apesar de estar presente em muitos dos passeios, quase não participava das atividades. Gostava de conversar, ou observar os amigos em silêncio, com um copo de qualquer coisa não alcoólica o acompanhando.

Uma das últimas lembranças de Jensen antes do acidente era a única coisa capaz de fazê-lo sorrir àquela altura.

Jared estava na popa do barco, olhando o mar. Apesar de ele estar de costas, Jensen o reconheceria até se ele estivesse no misturado à multidão. Não apenas pela altura. Admitia que Jared era especial, e foi inesperado encontrá-lo ali sozinho, quando pretendia apenas pegar uma toalha que havia jogado por ali minutos antes.

Ficou admirando-o em silêncio por um tempo, constatando que sentia sua falta. Não apenas de seu corpo... Por que Jared tinha que se apaixonar e estragar tudo?

Quando ele se virou, corou ao encontrar um par de lindos olhos verdes fitando-o.

- Estudando um jeito de me jogar no mar, Jensen? – Brincou Jared.

Sorriu para tentar disfarçar o quanto ficou desconsertado. Ainda mais porque estavam a sós. Jensen quase nunca estava sozinho.

- Seu namorado te deixa aqui sozinho correndo esse risco? – Perguntou Jensen, com uma careta divertida.

- Ele sabe que eu sei me defender. – Sorriu Jared de volta, tomando a direção de onde os amigos estavam reunidos.

Instintivamente Jensen lhe segurou o braço quando passou ao seu lado, e Jared estremeceu.

- Não vá... Fique aqui comigo.

- Já fiquei muito tempo aqui. Eu disse ao Gale que não ia demorar.

Jared tentou continuar e Jensen o segurou mais forte.

- Sinto saudades... – Disse Jensen, com sinceridade.

- Jensen... Você tem uma dezena de opções nesse barco, com os mesmos interesses que os seus. Eu não quero só um momento, e é por isso que estou com o Gale.

- Você o ama? – Perguntou Jensen, segurando mais forte o braço do amigo quando ele tentou sair novamente.

- Minha resposta não faz diferença pra você. Me solta Jensen!

Mas ao invés de soltá-lo, Jensen o empurrou na parede, mantendo-o encostado a ela com a mão esquerda em seu peito, ao tempo em que a direita segurava seus cabelos firmemente, sem machucá-lo, contudo.

Olhava de forma faminta para os lábios dele, e Jared fazia o mesmo, com a respiração acelerada.

- Preciso te beijar... – Sussurrou Jensen, aproximando-se dos lábios dele.

- Eu não quero! Você vai me descartar assim que isso acontecer, eu não quero! – Disse Jared, praticamente suplicando, mas sem conseguir afastá-lo.

Jensen ignorou as palavras, já que o corpo dele dizia o contrário. Tomou-lhe os lábios vorazmente, e não demorou que Jared correspondesse com intensidade.

Ao sentir a língua de Jensen invadir sua boca, nada mais existia à sua volta. Nem os amigos, nem Gale. O que Jensen lhe despertava era tão insano que poderia transar com ele ali mesmo, quando o peito desnudo dele colou ao seu, ao tempo em que ele descia as mãos e apertava suas nádegas com força, arrancando-lhe um gemido.

- Não vou ficar de voyeur na transa do meu namorado com outro cara.

Escutaram a voz gelada de Gale, que estava de pé com os braços cruzados perto deles.

Jared empurrou Jensen para longe imediatamente. Fechou os olhos, e levou a mão à cabeça, perguntando-se o que diabo havia feito. Gale sabia que ele já havia se envolvido com Jensen, mas não imaginava que o loiro ainda habitava os pensamentos do namorado.

- Estava preocupado com sua demora, Jared. Você disse que queria ficar um pouco sozinho, e acho que não o ouvi completar a frase com: "sozinho com o Ackles".

- Eu não estava com ele! Quero dizer... Ele chegou depois, Gale! Não acho que isso justifica o que eu fiz, mas... Gale, eu estava aqui sozinho, ele apareceu, e...

- E você não consegue dizer "não" a ele, mesmo estando a poucos metros do seu namorado. – Continuou Gale.

- Foi um maldito deslize, Gale! Isso nunca mais vai acontecer...

- Me poupe de uma resposta clichê, Jared. É óbvio que não há mais como confiar em você depois do que vi, não interessa o que diga!

- Não seja dramático Harold. Não há necessidade disso, foi apenas um beijo! – Disse Jensen.

- Pra você isso pode não ser nada Ackles! Daqui a pouco você estará com outro ou outra mesmo! Mas para mim é o fim de um relacionamento em que eu estava apostando!

- Gale, não diga isso... Nós só precisamos conversar! – Começou Jared, angustiado.

- Se continua apaixonado por ele e não pode tê-lo, Jared... Então passe a vida lamentando por isso. Ou arrume alguém quem se submeta a ser uma cobaia que você testa para tentar esquecê-lo! Essa pessoa não sou eu.

- Não é pra tanto, Harold! Além do mais, não tinha acontecido nada entre nós antes disso, eu juro! – Disse Jensen, e Gale riu.

Jared olhava para ambos dolorosamente.

- Ouviu isso, Jared? Você tem tanto valor pra ele, que ele já está tentando empurrá-lo de volta pra mim! – Gale riu com sarcasmo.

- Mas ele disse a verdade, Gale! Antes disso não aconteceu nada entre a gente! E não era para ter acontecido, não era! – Disse Jared.

- Isso não muda nada, Jared. Pelo contrário. Só prova que você não tem controle sobre si mesmo quando ele chega perto. Lamentável... - Gale virou as costas, decepcionado.

- Aonde vai Gale? – Perguntou Jared, aflito.

- Embora, é claro. – Disse Gale, sem parar para responder.

Colocou a camiseta e começou a enfiar suas coisas na mochila. Pediria para um dos colegas que estavam de jet ski no mar o levarem para terra firme.

- Gale, não vá embora assim, com raiva de mim! Vamos conversar, por favor! – Pediu Jared.

A essa altura, eles já estavam chamando a atenção dos colegas, que pararam de falar para ouvir a discussão.

- Não estou com raiva, Jared. – Gale suspirou e parou para encarar o ex namorado. – Estou com pena! Pena por você ter a ilusão de que significa pro Ackles mais do que qualquer um aqui que ele já pegou.

Jared ficou com os olhos marejados.

- Está humilhando seu namorado só porque está com o orgulho ferido, Harold? – Questionou Jensen.

- Ex namorado. Graças a você, Ackles!

- Por que graças a mim? Eu não o peguei a força, Harold! – Provocou Jensen.

- Já chega Jensen! Quem está errado aqui sou eu, ele não merece ouvir isso! – Repreendeu Jared.

- Também acho que o que ele viu já foi suficiente. – Debochou Jensen, com um sorriso.

Gale, irritado, largou a mochila no chão, indo na direção de Jensen, mas Jeffrey se colocou entre eles.

- Pessoal, resolvam suas diferenças em outro lugar ok? Viemos nos divertir, e não assistir briga de ninguém.

- De acordo. – Disse Jensen. – Deixa a gente se divertir e vá chorar por esse chifre em terra firme, Harold.

Gale ficou vermelho de raiva. Mas apenas colocou a mochila no ombro e encarou Jensen com os olhos faiscando.

- Vá se ferrar, Ackles! Em terra firme, no mar ou na puta que te pariu. Quero mais que você se foda! – Gale falou com raiva e saiu pisando firme, com Jared em seu encalço, ainda o chamando.

Jensen ficou olhando até que ambos saíram de sua linha de visão. Começou a sentir remorso. Gale não era tão próximo, mas o tratava de forma cordial. Sem dúvida não merecia isso.

Estragou o relacionamento deles por conta de um desejo repentino e egoísta. Perguntou-se se eles se acertariam, mas não acreditava que Gale relevaria uma traição, com o agravante de que todos os amigos em comum ficaram sabendo.

Ele parecia ter personalidade forte, e Jensen sorriu, chegando à conclusão que ele não reataria com Jared por nada depois do que houve. Repreendeu a si mesmo, porque se não queria ficar Jared, deveria deixá-lo tentar ser feliz com outra pessoa.

Natalie lhe entregou uma lata de cerveja, dando-lhe um selinho como se nada tivesse acontecido, tirando-o do transe. Não era a primeira vez que os amigos presenciavam encrencas envolvendo os casinhos de Jensen.

Resolveu então esquecer tudo aquilo e aproveitar o resto do dia. Como Jeffrey bem lembrou, estavam ali para se divertir. Abandonou a cerveja num canto qualquer. Estava quente, e ninguém ainda tinha pulado no mar. Resolveu inaugurar a água.

Foi para a proa do barco e preparou-se para pular. Saltou envolvendo as pernas com os braços, sem perceber que ali não era fundo como imaginava.

Caiu praticamente sentado, e o impacto lhe provocou uma dor tão excruciante na coluna que desmaiou. No barco, alguns colegas já tiravam as roupas excedentes para acompanhar Jensen, quando viram o colega boiando. Jensen tinha várias infantilidades, mas nunca brincaria com uma coisa tão séria.

Jared ainda estava atrás de Gale quando ouviram chamar por Jensen aos gritos. Não havia tom de brincadeira nas vozes. Pararam de discutir para ouvir o que estava acontecendo, e ficaram aflitos ao ouvir o desespero das pessoas que o chamavam.

Correram de volta para lá, e viram que Nina já tinha descido na água, para resgatá-lo. Gale preparou-se para pular com o intuito de ajudá-la quando Natalie o advertiu, segurando-lhe o braço.

- Não faça isso! A Nina falou que aqui é raso!

Gale empalideceu, entendendo a gravidade do que podia ter acontecido. Nina já havia tirado o rosto de Jensen da água, impedindo que se afogasse. O estava trazendo de forma precária, e o colega de trabalho gritou que parasse onde estava.

Entrou na água com pressa. Os colegas já haviam jogado bóias. Jared estava em choque, sem reação. Gale chegou até Jensen e o tirou dos braços de Nina, imobilizando-o corretamente, até alcançarem o barco.

O deitou com cuidado, e soube que já haviam desancorado o barco e solicitado socorro imediato para quando chegassem em terra. Não deixou que ninguém o tocasse. Sua profissão lhe apontava motivos de sobra para se desesperar.

- Ele se afogou, Gale? Me diz! – Jared chacoalhava os ombros do ex namorado em desespero. – Não vai fazer nada? Droga... Você é médico! Não vai fazer nada por ele?

- Ele não se afogou, Jared! Só precisa deixá-lo como está para que seja removido adequadamente para o hospital. Não encoste nele, pelo amor de Deus! – Gale repreendeu quando Jared tentou tocá-lo.

- Gale... Será que... Oh, meu Deus... – Começou Nina, sem conseguir terminar a frase, e o colega lhe dirigiu um olhar firme.

Tudo o que não precisavam era apavorar ainda mais os colegas, sendo que muitos já choravam abraçados uns aos outros.

- O que estão dizendo? – Jared perguntou com a voz trêmula, já com as lágrimas caindo fartas. – Ele está morto? É isso, Gale? Ele está morto?

- Pare Jared! Pela última vez, ele está vivo! Ele está vivo... – Gale abaixou a cabeça aflito, segurando os cabelos.

O que podia ter acontecido a ele era tão cruel como a própria morte. Podia facilmente ter fraturado alguma vértebra, comprometendo a medula espinhal de forma irreversível. Nina e ele viam casos aos montes ocorridos nessas circunstâncias.

O socorro rápido fez com que a vida de Jensen fosse preservada, fato que ele lamentou ao ouvir as palavras de Nina quando recobrou a consciência, dias depois da cirurgia de emergência à qual foi submetido.

Havia fraturado a 12ª vértebra torácica, lesionando a medula espinhal. Estava paraplégico.

A voz de Nina ao dar notícia não lhe saía da cabeça dia após dia. Nem a vontade de ter uma arma e resolver esse problema por conta própria.

Apertou com ódio o braço da cadeira. Nem lágrimas tinha mais. E sequer podia remoer sua dor em paz, porque já estavam batendo novamente à maldita porta e quebrando o silêncio, sua melhor companhia. Sem resposta, a pessoa por trás da porta resolveu entrar.

- Jensen... – Chamou uma voz fraca.

Jared tentou manter-se forte ao encontrá-lo pela primeira vez após o acidente, período em que a saudade o castigou.

Não era apenas o fato de vê-lo tão frágil que fez seus olhos arderem. Foi também por constatar que amava Jensen, e o amaria em toda e qualquer circunstância.

Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas quando Jensen desfez o semblante de revolta, e sorriu para ele.

_**Continua...**_

**RESPOSTAS REVIEWS**

**Luluzinha** – Oi minha linda! Feliz estou eu em "revê-la"! Muita alegria, gosto muito de você! Olha, confessando aqui... Mais do que presenciar o "oh if I catch you" para o Jared, eu cantei Sweet Child O Mine com o Pellegrino me abraçando. Inesquecível! Estou mais lerda de ação e pensamento, mas bem ou mal voltei com essa aqui rs! E vai ter muita coisa para os meninos enfrentarem nessa fic. Drama rende né hehe?Acho que viu nesse capítulo que o Jensen tem motivo de sobra para estar tão nervoso. Mas ele tem um amiguinho bom (muitooo bom, que calor!) que vai ajudá-lo! Obrigada pela força, querida! Beijão!

**Cleia** – Linda Cleia! Voltei para fazer essa história triste! Mas você descobriu logo no primeiro capítulo, bom pra mim! Obrigada por estar por perto disposta a me defender, minha amiga! Beijos!

**SpnLover** – Feliz em vê-la de novo aqui também, amor! E agradecida pelas boas-vindas. Mas recomendo outros autores, verás que sou pouco perto de muitos deles. Grande beijo!

**Lene** – Oi minha querida! Estava sentindo muita falta de contatos como você, que tenho apenas quando estou na ativa. É muito bom te ver aqui de novo! Espero que essa história consiga cativá-la, porque sua presença é mais que bem-vinda! Beijão!

**Luana** – Obrigada! Espero que me acompanhe, e que goste da história nova. Beijos.

**Naty** – Oi doçura! Que bom que apareceu! Que o drama te segure até o fim, torço por isso! Beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Agradecimento mui especial à linda Claudia, que analisou o capítulo e deu seu parecer, inclusive com um toque importante para alterar um trecho. **_

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Desde o acidente Jensen não sorria, e até a chegada de Jared, estava certo de que ninguém conseguiria isso dele. Mas logo desfez o sorriso ao ver as lágrimas que molhavam o rosto do amigo, olhando para ele.

- Me convenceram que você pode me ajudar, embora eu não acredite nisso. Mas adianto que sentir pena de mim é um péssimo tratamento. Começamos mal. – Disse Jensen, mostrando-se entediado, olhando para a janela fechada.

- Não estou com pena, Jensen! Estou com saudades!

Jared se aproximou da cadeira dele e se abaixou para dar um abraço forte, que comprovava o que dizia.

Relutante, Jensen acabou passando os braços em volta das costas dele, e fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o calor daquele corpo tão querido. Desfez o abraço antes que suas lágrimas transbordassem e revelassem uma fragilidade maior do que a própria cadeira de rodas já revelava.

- Já chega. É patético demais abraçar alguém sentado aqui. Ainda mais alguém do seu tamanho. Mais um pouco nessa posição e sua coluna ficaria pior que a minha. – Disse Jensen num tom amargo.

Jared sorriu, mas Jensen continuou sério.

- Tentei te ver tantas vezes, Jensen... Muitos dos nossos amigos tentaram. Mas você só recebia a Nina.

- A Nina é minha médica. Só por isso ela entra por essa porta. E você é meu fisioterapeuta. Só por isso você... Preciso completar a frase? – Disse Jensen, com uma pitada de grosseria.

- Não precisa ser assim! Como fisioterapeuta, eu vou fazer tudo o que eu puder para te ajudar, Jensen. E como amigo...

- Sua visita é, e sempre será profissional Jared. – Lembrou Jensen mais uma vez. – Não foi fácil me convencerem a aceitar essa parte do tratamento. Não me dê motivos para desistir.

Não era surpresa para Jared que Jensen estivesse tão desesperançado. Estava penalizado com a nova condição dele. Estava emocionado pelo reencontro. E sentido com a rejeição. Mas já fora difícil demais ser aceito dentro daquele quarto. Não colocaria tudo a perder e transformar aquela difícil conquista numa breve, triste e única visita.

- Pelo contrário. Vou tentar te dar motivos para continuar, Jensen. – Disse Jared, escolhendo as palavras como se pisasse em ovos.

- Você gosta do que faz, Jared? – Jensen perguntou de forma interessada, mas Jared sabia que ele pretendia chegar em algum outro ponto.

- Não me arrependi da profissão que escolhi, Jensen. – Jared sorriu de forma amigável.

- Então você se sente realizado maltratando gente com todos os tipos de bizarrice, sabendo que jamais passarão de pedaços de carne com defeito?

Jared procurou não se mostrar chocado com o que ouvia. Sabia que Jensen procurava uma oportunidade para dispensá-lo. E não daria.

- São _pessoas_ que precisam de auxílio por um tempo, para se tornarem mais independentes a cada dia. E quando o paciente segue as orientações, descobre como viver da forma que menos o lembre de sua limitação.

- Qualquer pessoa pode ensinar a dirigir uma cadeira de rodas. Ou a escrever com um lápis na boca, pintar com o pé ou qualquer merda desse tipo. Até um analfabeto. O fisioterapeuta estuda só pra trazer dor inútil a gente ainda mais inútil.

- Talvez um paciente meu que sofre de distrofia muscular discorde de você. Antes da fisioterapia ele dependia somente da cadeira. Poder andar de muletas deu uma liberdade muito maior a ele. – Jared tentou encorajá-lo.

- Oh... Existe graduação para aleijados? – Perguntou Jensen, sarcástico. – Ele evolui de cadeirante para perna de pau?

Jared ignorou a ironia.

- Talvez seja bom você conversar com algumas dessas pessoas na clínica. Eu posso levá-lo o dia que você quiser.

- Se o seu plano desde o começo era me arrastar para fora daqui, para que seu novo animal de estimação possa se socializar com os da mesma espécie lá fora, não vamos nem começar, porque não vou sair desse quarto.

Jared suspirou. Jensen estava sendo mais inflexível do que poderia imaginar. E para piorar, quando soube que finalmente o veria, a ansiedade e emoção tomaram conta de seu corpo de tal forma que não estava preparado para lidar com a revolta do amigo. Assustava-se pela forma como se referia a si mesmo. Jensen se odiava.

- Só vou te levar a algum lugar se você quiser. – Jared disse calmamente. – Concordei que trataria de você aqui na sua casa. No seu quarto. Ou onde você preferir. Mesmo sendo muito mais difícil para mim, porque a clínica dispõe de maiores recursos.

Jensen pareceu acalmar um pouco.

- Eu ia perguntar se seu namoradinho não se importa que venha. – O loiro riu sem vontade. – Mas lembrei que quem nesse maldito mundo vai sentir ciúmes _disso aqui_?

- Eu sei que você consegue se locomover até aquele espelho ali. – Jared sorriu, apontando o espelho do banheiro, que tinha a porta aberta. – E ele lhe diz que está para nascer nesse planeta alguém mais bonito que Jensen Ackles.

Jensen ficou tocado, mas manteve-se firme.

- Se eu tivesse namorado ou namorada, eu certamente teria problemas. – Continuou Jared, de forma amável.

- Se você tivesse? Harold não te perdoou mesmo? – Jensen disfarçou um sorriso torto.

Esqueceu por uns segundos que estava na cadeira, lembrando-se apenas do motivo pelo qual Jared e Gale se desentenderam.

- Não nos falamos nem nos vimos mais depois que você foi levado para o hospital. Ele não trabalha mais lá. Não sei para onde foi, nem a Nina sabe.

Jensen ficou satisfeito, mesmo sabendo que não fazia diferença. Jared não estava com Gale. Mas havia uma infinidade de escolhas lá fora para alguém bonito como ele. Pessoas cujas pernas e o resto da cintura para baixo funcionavam.

- Eu soube que ele ajudou a Nina a me tirar da água. E não vou agradecer por isso. Ele só deve ter feito isso porque sabia que a morte ia ser melhor.

Jared sentiu um arrepio ao relembrar do medo que sentiu quando pensou que perderia Jensen para a morte, e não quis deixá-lo prosseguir nessa linha.

- Nina disse que Gale entrou na sala de cirurgia para acompanhá-lo.

- Por quê ele entrou lá? – Jensen perguntou com evidente surpresa.

- Ele estava com a equipe o acompanhando de perto. Garantindo que fariam o que pudessem por você.

- Por que ele, e não a Nina, que realmente se importa comigo? E se aquele maldito filho da puta mandou travar minhas pernas? – Perguntou Jensen, com raiva.

- Gale prestou os primeiros socorros, Jensen! Mais do que salvar sua vida, ele garantiu que você fosse socorrido corretamente, impedindo uma lesão ainda mais grave!

- Mas é claro que você vai defendê-lo! – Jensen se exaltou.

- Ele estava com você quando entrou em coma! Você quase morreu, foi uma luta para salvá-lo! Eu vi, eu estava lá, Jensen! Não saí do hospital enquanto não tive a certeza de que você sobreviveria... – Jared ficou com os olhos úmidos.

- Por que ele acompanhou a cirurgia, e não a Nina? – Perguntou Jensen, sem se comover com as lágrimas e a devoção do amigo.

- Porque ela estava muito nervosa! Uma coisa é atender a um paciente estranho. Outra é ter alguém que você ama morrendo numa mesa de cirurgia! Gale é um médico experiente, e ela ainda está iniciando. Ele tinha condições de colocar as emoções de lado e ajudar, como você precisava!

- Como pôde me entregar aos cuidados dele enquanto eu estava inconsciente? Um cara que disse que queria mais era que eu me ferrasse! No _mar_! Lembra disso, Jared?

- Gale não é assim, Jensen! E mesmo que ele tivesse desejado seu mal, e ele nunca desejou, foi um acidente!

- Não estou falando da praga que ele rogou! – Jensen falou em voz alta. – Estou falando que não sei o que ele aprontou comigo enquanto eu estava na cirurgia!

- Está fantasiando! Gale apenas esteve presente e ajudou com informações! Jensen... – Jared tentou segurar as mãos dele. – Foi na queda que você fraturou uma vértebra torácica...

- EU SEI! EU SEI QUE FRATUREI A MALDITA VÉRTEBRA, E QUE NÃO MEXO NADA DALI PARA BAIXO! – Gritou Jensen, caindo no choro.

Jared esperou Jensen se acalmar para falar.

- Felizmente não foi a cervical, Jen... – Disse com delicadeza, abaixando-se de frente para ele. – Você pode mover seus braços. Pode mover suas mãos para limpar essas lágrimas. E pode até para me bater, se quiser. Só saiba que se fizer isso vai ter troco!

Jared brincou, e Jensen deixou escapar uma risada sem querer, fazendo o corpo do amigo aquecer por dentro.

- Ainda bem que não pulei de cabeça, Jared. Se tivesse virado um vegetal, eu sequer conseguiria me matar!

Jensen falava mais uma vez sobre a preferência pela morte, o que estava agoniando Jared.

- Se você tivesse mesmo virado um vegetal, Jen... Seria o único vegetal gostoso da Terra. – Jared sorriu, e conseguiu fazer o amigo rir mais uma vez, dessa vez mais abertamente.

Mas não durava mais que poucos segundos. Jensen voltava a entristecer e fechar a cara.

- Humor negro tem graça quando não somos o alvo da piada. – Jensen virou o rosto para a cortina fechada.

Antes que Jared respondesse, Nina havia entrado no quarto, após avisar com duas batidinhas à porta. Deu um beijo estalado no rosto de Jensen, e sorriu para Jared.

- Meu paciente preferido está com uma carinha melhor... – Disse Nina. – O que achou do primeiro dia de fisioterapia?

- Nina, nós não começamos ainda... – Disse Jared, sem jeito.

- Estavam conversando esse tempo todo? – Perguntou a moça, em tom sério.

- Jared estava me explicando como vai ser mais ou menos o tratamento. – Mentiu Jensen. – E eu estava explicando a ele que vou desistir se achar que não levará a nada.

Desde que foi para casa, Jensen não conversava mais que meia dúzia de frases por dia com ninguém. Exceto para reclamar de sua condição. Se deu conta de que conseguiu conversar com Jared em poucas horas mais do que com os pais, os irmãos ou Nina durante meses.

- Que bom que foi só isso, porque eu tenho ciúme do meu paciente mais gato. – Brincou Nina.

- Você não é uma Doutora da Alegria para tentar me animar, Nina. – Disse Jensen, mal humorado.

- Ela não está tentando te animar, Jensen. Ela deixa o Ian mordido de ciúme quando vem pra cá. E ele nem sabe que ela fica dando em cima de você!

- Cala a boca, Jared... – Nina fez uma careta e Jared sorriu.

- Você está com o Ian? – Jensen perguntou a Nina, um pouco surpreso.

- Não, não estou Jensen. Ele me cerca, mas é só isso. Chega desse assunto, né?

Nina estava decepcionada que sua única oportunidade de estender uma conversa com Jensen além da saúde dele, fosse com Jared presente.

- Jared, se importa de nos deixar a sós? Tenho certeza de que vou precisar fazer uns curativos, já que esse moço não me obedece e não sai dessa cadeira para nada.

- Tudo bem... Mas eu volto para o tratamento, Jensen. – Disse Jared, chateado por não poder ficar mais com o amigo, ou sequer lhe dar um abraço de despedida.

Jensen já estava se movendo em direção à cama, deitando de bruços, rejeitando a ajuda de Nina para se acomodar.

- Jared... – Jensen chamou e o amigo de virou antes de abrir a porta para sair. – Diga para o Ian que essa é a mulher que faz curativo nas feridas da minha bunda. Com certeza o ciúme dele acabará no mesmo instante.

Jensen não esperou resposta, deitando com o rosto virado na direção contrária do amigo.

Jared realmente queria ficar. Queria ele mesmo fazer aqueles curativos. Queria ele mesmo virar o mundo de cabeça pra baixo por Jensen. Mas foi convidado a se retirar pela médica, e faria isso porque era para o bem dele. Pelo menos sabia dessa vez que voltaria a vê-lo.

Rezava para que Jensen não desistisse dele. Porque o contrário jamais aconteceria.

_**Continua...**_

**RESPOSTAS REVIEWS**

**LULUZINHA**

Hehe o Pellegrino me abraçou para cantar junto! Diliça! Estávamos no palco a Sol, a Claudia, a Larissa... Bom demais, ele é um amor de pessoa, conquistou geral! Já aqui o Jensen rejeitou um homem daqueles no passado, mas agora terá nova chance de gemer na vara (KKKKKKKK)! Beijos, linda!

**L.W**

Olá! Muito obrigada por passar aqui e comentar. Espero que continue agradando. Apesar de ter capítulos prontos, procurarei postar um por semana, para não cansar o pessoal. Beijos!

**CLEIA**

Oi querida! Todo mundo que viu Queer as Folk adorou o Gale! Não vi ainda, mas a Sol já me deu os DVDs, pretendo ver. O Jared desta fic é particularmente fofo. E guerreiro. Acho que vão gostar dele. Já o Jensen, coitado rsrs... Ele era safado quando saudável, mas agora está fragilizado, a gente dá um desconto! Que bom que estará sempre aqui, amo sua presença! Beijão!

**SSUN**

Olá! Poxa, muito obrigada! Espero que consiga ficar até o fim, e que continue gostando do drama no decorrer dos capítulos. Beijos!

**LENE**

Oi minha querida! Teremos mais J2 a partir de aqui. Eles ainda viverão muitas coisas juntos, e o Jared será um grande e fundamental apoio. O Jensen ainda está arredio, e essa será uma tarefa do Jared. Amansar o coração dele. Fico feliz que esteja prendendo sua atenção até aqui, adoro ver seu nome entre as reviews! Beijão!

**SPNLOVER**

Oi querida! Tenho sorte então por meu estilo te agradar tanto, porque assim posso contar com sua companhia! Beijão!

**LUANA**

Obrigada, Luana! Espero que continue te agradando! Beijos.

**NATYGRANGER**

Ah, vai ter que ficar para saber se a Nina vai dar trabalho ou não rsrs! Que bom que está gostando, porque teremos mais Js agora! Beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo ao ritmo de parabéns para a **Totosay de Cueca**, que faz aniversário dia 16, e para a **Mary Spn**, que é do dia 18/06! Duas lindas que merecem tudo de bom! Grande beijo. _

_Impossível não mencionar também a linda **Tah-p**, que merece todos os elogios do mundo por alegrar tanto a nós, autores. Beijão, querida!_

**CAPÍTULO 4**

A cadeira de rodas detestava Jensen tanto quanto ele a ela. Ela o judiava, causando-lhe ferimentos, que se não fossem tratados, poderiam se tornar escaras. Quando não era Nina, era a mãe quem higienizava e passava remédio em suas nádegas, coxas e costas.

Nina já havia o advertido de que ele precisava ir para o sofá, ou se deitar de bruços com mais frequência. Mas ele não descia até a sala, e ficava o dia na cadeira, lendo ou olhando para o nada. Colocaram um assento especial para que ficasse mais confortável, mas ainda assim, as feridas apareciam.

Já nem sabia mais por quê se sentia humilhado. Sua dignidade fora totalmente ceifada no hospital, e jamais seria recuperada. Acordar do coma e notar pouco depois que usava fraldas foi um pesadelo tão terrível quanto a notícia de que jamais andaria novamente.

Com a longa permanência no hospital, os cuidados foram revezados entre os enfermeiros e a mãe, que passou a lhe trocar as fraldas depois de um tempo. Achou que morreria de vergonha quando ela fez isso pela primeira vez, tentando ser forte e aparentar não estar tão ou mais constrangida que o filho. Donna fingiu não ver as lágrimas silenciosas dele e continuou seu trabalho, fazendo um esforço custoso para segurar as próprias lágrimas. Estava violando a intimidade do filho por não ter alternativa.

No início, não tinha controle sobre suas necessidades mais básicas, e tratou de aprender rápido como poderia retomá-lo, porque era aterrorizante se imaginar dependendo de quem lhe trocasse fraldas para toda a vida. Sabia que, chegando em casa, somente a mãe não daria conta dele. Significava que em breve o pai e os irmãos poderiam ser incumbidos da tarefa, e não suportaria ser exposto de forma tão degradante a tantas pessoas.

Sentiu alívio quando aprendeu a controlar por conta própria a hora de ir ao banheiro, que fora adaptado, como o resto da casa, para que ele pudesse utilizá-lo sem a presença de alguém.

Igualmente terríveis foram os banhos com toalhinha úmida que recebera no hospital. Lá, ficava o tempo todo seminu, usando fraldas, coberto com um lençol. Era apenas mais um entre tantos pacientes, e os funcionários não podiam se dar ao luxo de vesti-lo e trocar suas roupas. Precisava de curativos e medicamentos, e a pressa na rotina de um hospital não permitia o caminho obstruído.

Nessas condições, rejeitou qualquer visita. Nem mesmo o pai e os irmãos visitaram-no enquanto estava internado. Resolveram respeitar sua vontade ao saber que estava tão reduzido. Somente a mãe, por solicitação médica, e Nina entravam ali como visita.

Mesmo em casa, de banho tomado, bem vestido e longe das malditas fraldas, continuou preferindo o isolamento.

Perdido naquele looping infernal de pensamentos, não notou a mãe colocando um prato com o jantar em cima da sua pequena mesa. Desde que voltou para casa, ela sempre variava as comidas favoritas do filho, mas ele parecia não notar. Nenhuma comida tinha gosto, nenhuma música parecia boa e nada tinha cor. Jensen não agradeceu, e fingiu que a mãe não estava lá, com receio de que ela tentasse conversar.

- Seria bom que jantasse logo, Jensen. – Disse a mãe, em tom amável e relutante, como sempre fazia nos últimos meses.

- Se esfriar eu como assim mesmo, mãe. Tanto faz.

- É que... Você tem fisioterapia daqui uma hora. – Disse a mãe, com receio que ele surtasse.

Mas Jensen manteve-se calmo, e para a surpresa de Donna, levou a cadeira até a mesa e começou a comer, sem nada dizer. Viu uma mudança mínima em seu semblante, o que aliviou seu coração no mesmo instante.

Deixou o filho comendo e saiu, desabando em lágrimas de esperança ao fechar a porta. Ao contrário do marido, imaginava que Jensen se relacionava tanto com homens quanto com mulheres. Percebeu que Jared era especial, e que teve uma importância maior na vida do filho. Depositava muitas esperanças nele para que Jensen saísse daquele quarto.

Jared foi a única pessoa fora da família que esteve presente no hospital todos os dias, mesmo sem Jensen recebê-lo. Nesse meio tempo, Donna conheceu seu trabalho na clínica. Sabia que o filho precisaria de fisioterapia. Constatou que, além de excelente profissional, Jared queria o bem de Jensen tal como os próprios pais queriam. Por isso o indicou com tanta convicção.

Quando ele chegou, o deixou subir direto. Não anunciava as poucas visitas que Jensen já havia aceitado receber, por receio de que ele mudasse de ideia no último minuto.

Jared sorriu ao entrar no quarto. Mal havia dormido à noite sabendo que o encontraria novamente. Jensen também sorriu ao ouvir a porta se abrir. E dessa vez não recusou nem reclamou do abraço que recebeu.

- E então? Trouxe as bolinhas para eu apertar? – Jensen perguntou sarcástico quando Jared se sentou de frente para ele.

- Por que você apertaria bolinhas? Terapia para se controlar e não me xingar durante as sessões? – Perguntou Jared, num tom descontraído.

- Não... Porque é só o que vocês sabem fazer, não interessa onde seja a lesão. – Desdenhou Jensen.

- Tem muita coisa que sabemos fazer. Como sermos pacientes com um cara de 28 anos que reclama como um velho de 90, por exemplo. – Jared sorriu.

- Adoraria ter 90. Estaria no fim da vida. – Disse Jensen, apático.

- Depois de ter provado ser tão forte, acha que estará no fim da vida aos 90 anos?

- Eu preferia viver até os 30 fora dessa cadeira do que até os 110 em cima dela! – Disse Jensen, com frieza.

- Eu consigo te entender. – Jared tocou o braço dele. – Mas infelizmente não podemos mudar essa situação, Jensen. É inútil se torturar além do que já está sofrendo. Você vai superar essa barra aos poucos e eu estarei com você até que não precise mais mim.

Jared disse quase num lamento.

- Vou me esforçar para não _precisar_ mais de você. Assim deixo de ser um fardo pra você também. – Disse Jensen, fazendo-o ficar com os olhos marejados.

- Eu quero que você deixe de precisar de mim rapidamente sim, Jensen. Para que possa voltar a ser livre e independente como tanto quer. Isso só me dói, porque _eu_ nunca vou deixar de precisar de você.

Jensen riu de forma sarcástica, virando o rosto na direção contrária. Mas sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. O fato de parecer tão verdadeiro o que Jared dizia lhe comovia.

- Você ainda está com a imagem do cara que agarrava você, antes de pular daquele barco.

- Não estou... Um sentimento não muda porque a pessoa cortou o cabelo, ficou pobre ou adoeceu Jensen!

- Você ainda acha que não. Mas daqui uns dias, terá a prova de que a realidade não é bonita como as palavras. Não vai demorar que queira estar longe de mim. – Disse Jensen, com amargura.

- Jensen, vou provar a você que...

- A única coisa que vai provar é que está aqui para me ajudar como profissional, Jared. – Jensen cortou. – Não foi o que combinamos?

Jared se deu por vencido, suspirando. Assentiu com a cabeça.

- Vai fazer o quê hoje? Esticar minha perna 50 vezes em cinco minutos?

Jared sorriu. Mesmo provocando-o constantemente, Jensen era adorável aos seus olhos.

- Não vou mexer com suas pernas hoje. Você deve estar sentindo dores, ou ao menos um grande incômodo na coluna.

- O maior incômodo vem do fato de que essa porcaria não presta mais pra nada. – Ironizou Jensen.

Jared achou que era melhor passar a ignorar as reclamações de Jensen sobre não poder mais andar. Senão seria impossível trabalhar.

-Tire a camisa e deite na cama, por favor. – Pediu Jared.

- Eu... Eu acho que... Acho que pode ter algumas feridas nas costas. – Disse Jensen envergonhado.

- Claro que terei cuidado para não machucá-lo.

- Não é isso! – Jensen falou, torcendo as mãos. – Não dá pra ser vestido não?

- Não Jensen. Nem as meninas na clínica ficam assim, deixa de ser chato.

Hesitante, Jensen então tirou a camisa, contente por Jared não ter tentado ajudá-lo.

Conteve um sorriso ao ver que ele estava morrendo de vontade de olhar atentamente para a parte desnuda de seu copo. Notou que ele se controlava para não respirar um pouco mais forte, e esqueceu naquele instante que achava impossível ser desejável naquelas condições.

- Deite igual estava ontem com a Nina quando saí daqui. – Pediu Jared.

Jensen obedeceu. Obedecia e aceitava mais fácil quando não o tratavam como alguém incapaz. Com agilidade, se moveu até a cama, deitando-se como o amigo havia pedido, com o rosto virado para a janela.

Jared agradeceu por isso. Assim podia admirá-lo sem ser visto. Já havia sentido o corpo de Jensen, e visto ele em trajes mínimos em algumas ocasiões. Mas sempre rodeados de gente. Nunca teve um momento tão particular apenas com ele.

Era apaixonado por Jensen, e quanto mais tentava enterrar esse sentimento, mais ele se manifestava. Conseguiu afastá-lo de seus pensamentos quando estava com Gale. Mas não excluí-lo. Porém, preferia sofrer o resto da vida pelo sentimento não correspondido do que ver o amigo passando por aquilo.

Ele tinha pequenos curativos em três pontos das costas, próximos do local da lesão. Contornou-os com carinho, como se pudesse curá-lo com aquele toque. Suspirou discretamente ao sentir aquela pele tão desejada, disposto a amenizar as dores que sabia que ele estava sentindo, afinal passava muito tempo na mesma posição.

Subiu as mãos para perto do pescoço dele, com toques suaves. Aplicou um bálsamo medicinal para aliviar as dores musculares, fazendo movimentos circulares, a fim de espalhar o líquido por suas costas.

Sentia Jensen relaxar e se entregar à massagem, que se estendeu pelos ombros, braços e palmas das mãos. Mesmo quando aplicava uma força maior em alguns pontos, o fazia com delicadeza.

As pálpebras de Jensen começaram a pesar, e não demorou que se entregasse a uma sonolência gostosa, tão diferente de todas as noites que teve após o acidente.

Jared sorriu quando o ouviu ressonar, sem interromper a massagem, até que ele estivesse em sono pesado. Sabia que ele acordaria sem sentir dores na coluna. Dores que provavelmente o estavam acompanhando há meses.

Fez um último carinho em seus cabelos, e lhe deu um beijo cheio de saudade no rosto, olhando-o com ternura antes de deixá-lo em seu descanso. O cobriu e saiu sem fazer barulho.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou os pais de Jensen vendo TV no sofá da sala. Desviaram a atenção da tela, olhando-o ansiosos, na expectativa por respostas.

- Vou pedir que abaixem o volume, ele está dormindo. – Pediu Jared, com um sorriso.

- O Jensen não dorme fácil assim. Ele não fez isso só para que a sessão acabasse? – Perguntou o pai, surpreso, atendendo ao pedido.

- Não, Sr. Ackles. Eu cuidei da coluna dele hoje. Era o principal, antes de começar qualquer exercício. Relaxei os músculos dele e ele acabou pegando no sono.

- Foi uma massagem então? – Perguntou a mãe.

- Foi, Sra. Ackles. Ele estava sentindo fortes dores, agora vai melhorar. Amanhã começo os exercícios, e devo avisá-los que não será fácil.

- Ele já concordou, Jared. Pelo menos não falou em desistir. – Disse a mãe, começando a ficar com receio.

- Eu não digo só nesse sentido, Sra. Ackles. Não vai ser fácil para a senhora também. Nem para o senhor. – Disse olhando para o pai de Jensen. – São exercícios cansativos e dolorosos. Exigem esforço.

Jared viu os pais ficarem penalizados. E entendia. Depois de tudo que Jensen sofreu, e estava sofrendo, ele ainda enfrentaria dores físicas terríveis. Via nos olhos deles que consideravam sofrimento em vão, pois o filho não voltaria a andar.

- Se ele não fizer os exercícios, além de não voltar a andar, aparecerão os ferimentos o tempo todo, ele sentirá dores musculares horríveis, pode sofrer atrofia, e é provável que seja extremamente dependente até para as menores atividades do dia a dia. Vai ser um período difícil que teremos que enfrentar. – Esclareceu Jared.

- Um período difícil atrás do outro... Como passar por tudo isso, meu Deus? Eu não vejo como conseguiremos passar por tudo isso! – O pai começou a chorar, tapando os olhos com a mão.

- Roger, pelo amor de Deus homem... Não desaba. Não desmorona porque não tenho mais ninguém com quem contar! Eu não consigo sozinha! – Implorava a mãe, já chorando em desespero também.

Jared se sentia péssimo com a aflição do casal, que sofria tanto. Via que apesar de adultos, os irmãos de Jensen passavam pra lá e pra cá, também perdidos em suas próprias dores, e os pais não notavam suas presenças. Como se de um minuto para o outro, os filhos saudáveis não necessitassem de atenção porque tinham condições de se virar.

Jensen lhes consumia todo o tempo e preocupação. Notava que os dois comiam mecanicamente, viam TV sem saber o que estava passando, e mal conversavam, porque o assunto sempre seria o filho do meio, e não tinham nada animador para dizer.

- Vocês não estão sozinhos. Eu vou fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para cuidar do Jensen. – Garantiu Jared.

Donna soltou a mão do ombro do marido para tomar as mãos de Jared.

- Já está fazendo. Em tão pouco tempo, já conseguiu muito dele. Parece pouco para quem está lá fora sem saber o que se passa aqui. Mas eu, que conheço cada movimento do meu filho, e vi uma esperança que nunca tinha visto nele desde o acidente.

- Continuo não concordando que não queira receber para cuidar do meu filho, Jared. – Disse o pai, já mais calmo. – Você está doando tempo e trabalho. Isso não é certo, e não é justo.

- Eu venho depois do trabalho, Sr. Ackles. E mesmo que não viesse, nunca aceitaria receber para ajudar o Jensen. Tudo o que eu quero é tentar fazer o possível por ele. Só isso. Eu já recebo da clínica, dos outros pacientes. Não se preocupe com isso.

O homem colocou a mão em seu ombro comovido, sorrindo com admiração.

Jared se despediu, prometendo voltar na noite seguinte. Sabia que seria bem mais difícil, e temia que Jensen desistisse quando visse que não seria nada prazeroso, como a massagem que lhe fez.

Seu maior medo era que o amigo desistisse de tudo. Tanto por ele quanto por si mesmo. Não suportaria mais não vê-lo. Seria um castigo tão doloroso quanto estar também numa cadeira de rodas...

_**Continua...**_

_**PS:** Muito me ajudou o livro Longo Caminho de Volta, do Ricardo Lucena Junior para saber mais ou menos como se sente alguém na situação do Jensen.É uma história real, onde o Ricardo narra o que aconteceu com ele após ser atropelado por uma moto, aos 18 anos. Recomendo muito o livro._

**RESPOSTAS REVIEWS**

_Ao modo antigo, e resumido. Peço perdão... Amo interagir, mas a falta de tempo está me matando._

**TheMrsPadackles**

Não adquira câncer, tenho planos melhores pra você, lembra? *piscadinha* rs! Obrigada flor!

**DWS**

Olá! Voltei porque gosto de escrever, e vou procurar não me submeter a avaliações, porque não sou profissional mesmo. Gosto de longas histórias, mas parei de ultrapassar 20 capítulos quando vi que não dão a devida atenção, fora que esse mundo é muito instável, e podem parar de te acompanhar por vários fatores. Meu problema tem sido falta de tempo, e não vontade. Obrigada por ter vindo conferir!

**Sonya**

Soninha, vi que me escreveu, e vou te escrever de volta. Você não me chateia, pelo contrário, é sempre um carinho comigo. Só tenho trabalhado muito e não conseguido dar atenção como merece. Obrigada por sempre tocar em pontos interessantes que pretendo usar ao longo da história. Beijos!

**Elisete**

Oi linda! Sorri quando tocou em pontos que sabia que abordaria nos outros capítulos. Você também deu suas pesquisadas, fico feliz que entenda e troque informações comigo. Esse plot é ótimo, do Jared cego. Tem uma no Nyah do Jensen cego, Puery Love da LadyCraft, muito boa. Você podia desenvolvê-lo, né? Obrigada pelo e-mail (exagerada, você é um amor rs) e por avisar de Coração Mercenário. Vou ler! Beijão.

**Luluzinha**

Eita minha flor, você tocou num ponto bem legal sobre a Nina ter salvado o Jensen de todo jeito. Oh, você reparou, e fico bem feliz com isso hehehe! Jared tem se mostrado um fofíssimo até então né? Também queria um rs! Beijão!

**Totosay**

Oi minha linda! O Ian ainda não vai raptar essa médica que fica urubuzando o paciente gostoso... Terá que agüentar rsrs! Certeza que ainda quer capítulos? Olha que estou mandando! Beijão!

**Ana**

A advogada do Jensen chega atrasada, mas chega e faz a defesa que convence o júri de qualquer mundo rs! Todos falam que o Gale era esse galinhão em QF. Sabe que gosto de botar umas pulgas atrás de orelhas alheias rsrs! A Nina ninguém perdoou, principalmente por ter impedido o Jared de ver a bunda do loiro. Oportunidades não faltarão! E pela história que contou, do casal que perdeu a filha, dá pra ter idéia do que Jensen e família estão enfrentando né? Beijão, Loira Devassa Gostosa!

**Gabi**

A gente vai relevando o Jensen até certo ponto. Será que uma hora alguém vai explodir com ele rsrs? Veremos. Só te digo que tem cheiro de encrenca sim hehe! Beijão.

**CassGirl**

Não esquenta minha linda, correria é terrível mesmo, e obrigada pela presença. Adoro ver você aqui. O Jensen, de galinha ao isolamento. Coitado né? Coitado também do Jared, que foi "vítima" dele. Se a Nina pensou que eles estavam se pegando? Nããão... Ela não é como nós kkk! Beijos!

**Tah-p**

Minha linda! Revolta geral com quem sabe que a bunda do Jensen pertence ao Jared! Morte a Nina por tocar em partes sagradas kkkk! Mas lavô ta novo! Beijão, minha flor!

**Mandy**

Oi linda! Felicidade total com sua volta, senti muito sua falta, mas entendo que é necessário às vezes! Obrigada pela visita! Que bom que conhece o Gale, quem sabe quem é está surtando rs! Amei você dizer sobre o Jensen estar um porre, e que precisa de um chacoalhão, porque está no roteiro isso acontecer. E por favor, quero ver seu plot desenvolvido, com o fim próximo de Mil Faces. Beijão!

**Tailie**

Deixa que a Nina vai ter que aprender que aquela bunda está destinada ao Jared! Deixa ela curar as feridas, e quando estiver lisinha, o Jared aproveita ela kkkk! Beijão minha linda! Vê se aparece no twitter para conversar com a gente!

**Sol**

Meu amor! Review surtada, amo! Ri muito com suas indignações e pulgas atrás da orelha. Pode ficar com várias mesmo! Próximo capítulo o Gale aparece. O Jensen não pediu para o Jared ficar e ver sua bunda por vergonha. Ele se fere, e não gosta de mostrar. Se mostra para a Nina, é porque não está nem aí pra ela hehe! Próximo capítulo uns vão amar, uns vão odiar, outros vão cair o queixo. Mil perdões pela demora. Estou trabalhando tanto! Só terminei o capítulo 4 agorinha na hora de postar, e ideias para atualização não me faltam. É falta de tempo mesmo. Amo você! Beijão!

**Max**

Olá Max! Tentarei passar de forma sucinta ao longo da fic pelos principais problemas físicos e psicológicos de alguém na situação do Jensen. Minha vontade mesmo era de fazer isso de forma detalhada, mas infelizmente não dá, porque a história ganharia muitos capítulos. Você não está metendo o bedelho, está sendo uma presença hiper agradável! Espero que continue até o fim para ver a real participação de todos nessa história. Inclusive a Nina hehehe. Beijão!

**Claudia**

Meu... Você sabe que sua opinião tem peso de ouro para mim, e que nunca passei capítulos a mais ninguém antes para pedir opinião. Agradeço por essa paciência que tem comigo, você não existe! Só não passei este porque acabei de concluí-lo. Imagino como você lê os capítulos, já sabendo das maiores bombas rsrs! Beijão!

**Mary**

As cabecinhas puras e inocentes daqui estão com sementes de dúvida plantadas contra o Gale...Tsc tsc tsc... Até parece que sou de fazer essas coisas hehehe... E que maldade é essa com o Jensen? Chutar a outra perna kkkk? Não é que não compreendemos, mas a acidez dele ainda vai perturbar. Aguarde pra ver! Beijão!

**Eve**

Já chega distribuindo tapas né? De fofura no Jared, de correção no Jensen, por ser chato rsrs (koo preso, coitado kkkk? Vamos ver se a cadeira libera!). Não sei que é mais maldosa: você ou eu! Você... Mas conseguimos entender sim. Viu como seu irmão teve medo "apenas" de puxar a perna. Imagina uma coisa assim. Todos temos total pavor, não? Eu é que tenho que agradecer a você, por tudo flor! A Clau e você entram no capítulo 6 ou 7. Beijos!

**Carla**

Oi Carlinha! Eu sei sim que a força você busca nessas horas difíceis, e sabe que a admiro muito por isso. Verá que o Jensen vai aceitar ajuda com o tempo, e também buscar essa força dentro de si. Infelizmente não conhecemos tantas músicas de vocês mesmo. E pelo que conheci da Rita Guerra, é uma pena. Ela é realmente fantástica! Beijão!

**Clara**

Oi linda! Já tinha comentado com outra conta então? Obrigada! Feliz que esteja gostando, e torcendo para que consiga acompanhar os progressos do Jensen com a ajuda do Jared. Beijão.

**Naty**

Pois é, linda! Todo mundo precisando ter muita paciência com o Jensen! Pelo menos ele já está fazendo piada consigo mesmo rsrs. Beijão.

**Luana**

Desculpe por não estar mais fazendo muito do que fazia antes. Não tem me sobrado tempo, e não tenho capítulos adiantados, nem previsão de postagem. Mas obrigada por acompanhar e por estar gostando. Beijos.

**Lucia**

Oi Lucinha! Estava sentindo sua falta, mas entendo! Obrigada pelas palavras, e deve saber o que o Jensen está sofrendo, já que tem o exemplo de um conhecido tetraplégico, ainda pior que o Jensen. Olha mais uma desconfiada do Gale aí rsrs! Vocês são fogo! Beijão!


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo dedicado à **cancerdeathmask**, simplesmente por ser uma pessoa maravilhosa, um ser humano incrível, uma amiga linda com um grande coração, e que se mostrou uma autora e tanto._

_Recomendo sem hesitar a Fic "**Prostituto**" que estou amando. É contagiante. Meus parabéns! _

www. fanfiction. com. br/ historia/ 218476/ Prostituto

**CAPÍTULO 5**

- E a infecção urinária, Jensen? – Perguntou Nina, apalpando sua perna direita, examinando-o.

- Me perguntou isso logo que chegou, e já disse que não sinto mais nada. Tomei os remédios e bebi tudo o que tinha pela frente.

- Precisa beber pelo menos...

- _Três ou quatro litros por dia_... Já sei Nina, que saco. – Disse Jensen, entediado.

- Não é para beber quatro litros de refrigerante, rapaz! – Nina colocou as mãos na cintura. – Água, suco natural ou chá. Ajuda a prevenir as infecções.

- Já sei disso! Olha, você está enrolando aqui comigo hoje ou é impressão minha? – Disse Jensen, de forma objetiva.

Nina suspirou.

- Na verdade estou enrolando sim. Queria muito ficar para assistir sua fisioterapia.

Jensen balançou a cabeça que "não" antes mesmo que ela terminasse o que dizia

- Não gosto de platéia. Já é difícil deixar o fisioterapeuta ficar, mas esse não tem jeito. Então não me leve a mal.

Nina ficou frustrada com a negativa, mas Jared chegou antes que pudesse questionar. Ele cumprimentou os amigos com um sorriso. Sentia-se pouco à vontade para abraçar Jensen com a médica presente.

- Jared me espere aí. Já volto. – Disse Jensen, de mau humor.

Empurrou a cadeira na direção do banheiro, dando um beijo no rosto de Nina ao passar, para deixar claro que estava se despedindo, e que ela já podia ir embora.

Ela se levantou e tentou empurrar a cadeira para ele, recebendo um olhar de repreensão, que a fez desistir.

Jared sentou na cama.

- Jared, eu... – Nina começou a falar em voz baixa. – Eu disse ao Jensen que gostaria de ficar durante a sessão. Ele não aprova, sabe como ele é... Mas preciso ver que tipo de exercícios ele vai fazer. Vai facilitar que eu o ajude.

- Nina, eu não quero ser indelicado. Mas o meu trabalho começa onde o seu terminou. Gale e você salvaram a vida do Jensen, na água e no hospital. Mas a partir de agora, quem assume sou eu.

- A fisioterapia é essencial. Mas o Jensen vai precisar de um fisiatra por toda a vida, Jared. – Explicou Nina, pacientemente. – Só quero proporcionar o melhor a ele.

- Aprecio sua vontade, e agradeço por isso. Mas ele não necessita do acompanhamento de um fisiatra com _tanta_ frequência. Quero que continue vindo até aqui ver o Jensen. Mas como amiga.

- Posso perder as esperanças de ficar hoje então? – Perguntou Nina, desapontada.

- Também não me deixou ficar ontem e não questionei. – Jared sorriu.

- Então é vingança? – Nina sorriu de volta.

- Não... – Jared balançou a cabeça de forma amigável. – Jensen não quer que fique. E honestamente... Eu sei o que faço. Odiaria que desse palpites durante a sessão.

Nina aceitou a derrota. Suspirou e pegou a bolsa, sorrindo para o amigo em despedida. Mal ela saiu, Jensen abriu a porta do banheiro, olhando para Jared através de uma fresta.

- Ela já foi?

- Foi. Como você queria. Pode vir.

Jensen então abriu a porta toda e saiu de lá, dirigindo-se para perto de Jared.

- Se tivesse deixado ela ficar, você não ia mais voltar aqui para me fazer massagem. – Disse sério, mas Jared riu.

- Acho que você quer mesmo é me dispensar como fisioterapeuta e me contratar como massagista, a julgar pelo jeito que dormiu. – Jared riu.

- Se o fisioterapeuta sabe fazer uma massagem daquelas, pode voltar mais vezes. – Disse Jensen, ainda sério. – Não senti dores nas costas hoje.

- Esse era o objetivo.

Jared se levantou, torcendo as mãos.

- Jensen... Vamos começar pra valer as sessões agora. Você já está pronto.

- Pelo jeito que você está nervoso, posso imaginar que será minha primeira e última sessão. – Concluiu Jensen.

- Só será sua última sessão se preferir enfrentar anos de agonia ao invés de alguns dias. – Disse Jared, sem rodeios, e Jensen baixou a cabeça.

- Estou com medo... – Disse num tom quase inaudível.

- E eu estou com você. – Jared abaixou e segurou firme a mão dele. – E agora quero que deite de lado na sua cama. Tudo bem?

Jensen balançou a cabeça que "sim", e rapidamente estava na posição que o amigo lhe pediu.

Jared então deixou sua perna esquerda esticada embaixo da perna direita, que dobrou com delicadeza. Com habilidade, passou a movimentar a perna dobrada para frente e para trás, para fortalecer a musculatura. Repetiu a série de exercícios com a outra perna.

Jensen não sentiu dor, mas após muitas repetições, começou a ficar exausto pelo esforço, pois o movimento também trabalhava seu abdome.

Os primeiros dias não foram muito ruins, mas ele não sentia nenhum a diferença. Jared sabia que a musculatura dele ficaria mais forte gradativamente, e que isso o possibilitaria ter uma liberdade maior de movimentos no futuro.

Aos poucos, os exercícios foram ficando mais pesados. Em alguns deles, Jared precisou dos irmãos de Jensen, que ficaram felizes em ajudar, já que quase não tinham mais contato com ele. Jensen também se emocionou com a reaproximação. Sentia falta deles.

Um dia Joshua segurou a grande bola, tal como as utilizadas para a prática de Pilates, para equilibrar o irmão, que estava deitado em cima dela, enquanto Jared segurava suas duas pernas, dobrando-lhe os joelhos, fazendo-os chegarem o mais próximo possível do peito.

Outro dia foi Mackenzie quem ajudou a repetir o exercício. A irmã era delicada, e lhe fazia carinho no rosto quando o notava cansado. Os pais acompanhavam de longe a interação dos filhos, sem serem vistos, contentes que "suas crianças" estivessem próximas novamente.

Choraram quando Jared conseguiu colocar Jensen de pé num andador, convencendo-o a sair do quarto para tentar uns passos no corredor. O Sr. Ackles ficou atento atrás do filho, para ampará-lo caso caísse. Jared ia à frente, possibilitando que Jensen movesse o andador.

Quando ele conseguiu dar três curtos passos, com muita dificuldade, mal continha sua emoção. As lágrimas lavaram sua face. Assim como a dos pais, que sorriram e choraram junto com ele.

Jensen finalmente estava lutando. Mas exausto pelo esforço, deixou-se ser amparado pelo pai, que o colocou de volta na cadeira beijando seu rosto, satisfeito e orgulhoso pela força do filho.

Jared então voltou com ele para o quarto.

- Você é um cara muito forte. – Elogiou o amigo, olhando-o com ternura.

- E você é um fisioterapeuta injusto. Nem oferece uma massagem daquelas depois de ter me massacrado a noite toda?

- É claro que sim, Jen. – Jared sorriu da forma que deixava Jensen encantado.

- Mas pode deixar para outro dia, Jared. Sei que é tarde, e que você está louco para ir pra casa.

- Eu nunca fico louco para ir embora de um lugar em que eu esteja com você. – Disse Jared, com sinceridade.

- Não começa. – Jensen voltou a ficar sério. – Senão vou dispensar a massagem. E eu não queria dispensar.

- Tudo bem... – Jared sorriu tristemente. – Pode tirar a camisa e deitar, mas vamos começar de frente. Vou cuidar dos seus ombros.

Jensen se animou e fez o que ele pediu. Jared espalhou bálsamo pelo peito dele e pelos ombros. Com toques suaves, sentia-o relaxar enquanto escorregava as mãos por seus ombros e braços repetidas vezes. Passou a acariciar o peito dele, e depois o abdome. Ambos suspiraram.

Jared deveria pedir que ele virasse de costas para continuar a massagem, mas queria desesperadamente continuar sentindo-o. Estavam muito próximos, e a excitação tomava conta de seu corpo lá embaixo.

- Você não... Você não está mais fazendo massagem. O que acha que está fazendo, Jared? – Jensen perguntou com a respiração acelerada, fitando os lábios dele.

- Estou sentindo o corpo do homem que eu amo... – Disse Jared, inclinando-se sobre ele, tomando-lhe os lábios antes que ele perguntasse mais alguma coisa.

Se Jensen queria protestar, não teve forças para fazê-lo. Se entregou àquele momento sem pensar em mais nada.

Para Jared, era uma sensação única ter a língua de Jensen dentro de sua boca, ou tê-lo mordiscando seus lábios. O que sentia era muito mais que o desejo que lhe ardia dentro da calça. Percebeu que o amigo endureceu também enquanto o beijava de forma quase selvagem.

Jensen fora estimulado da mesma forma que ele. Sem o toque direto em seu membro, apenas com carícias muito quentes. Jared passou a mão pelo membro dele por cima da calça, sem lembrar que ele não sentiria.

Ouviram passos no corredor, e Jared se distanciou, lembrando que nem sempre batiam à porta para entrar no quarto. Agiu na hora certa, porque Donna entrou em seguida para verificar se o filho tinha dormido.

Jared cobriu o amigo, que já tinha fechado os olhos e virado de lado, para disfarçar sua ereção. Jared sabia que Donna queria mesmo era avisá-lo sutilmente que já era tarde. Então colocou a mochila na frente do corpo e se despediu dela e do Sr. Ackles lá embaixo.

Quando a mãe deixou o quarto, Jensen abriu os olhos e sorriu. Nem lembrava mais o que era beijar de forma tão deliciosa. E uma das dúvidas que mais o atormentava fora tirada. Era capaz de ter uma ereção.

É verdade que o esforço era bem maior, e ela não durava tanto, visto que o estímulo tinha que vir de outras sensações, que não no local principal. Mas ainda assim, era capaz, e ficou realmente alegre como jamais imaginou ficar naquelas circunstâncias.

Não demorou a pegar no sono, enquanto Jared ainda estava pela rua, agitado com o que tinha acontecido.

Jensen correspondeu ao seu beijo, e sentia o coração acelerar só por lembrar. Atravessou a rua para pegar seu carro, e decidiu passar num bar para beber alguma coisa. Quase nunca bebia, mas aquela noite ele precisava. Dirigiu para um bar onde já tinha ido com a turma algumas vezes.

Ficou surpreso ao encontrar Gale e Nina de pé, conversando. Foi direto até eles.

- Gale...

Gale olhou Jared, que não conseguiu decifrar o que ela estava pensando.

- Oi, Jared. – Não havia animação em sua voz, mas tampouco mágoa.

- Você sumiu, Gale.. Por quê? – Jared perguntou, ao tempo em que lhe dava um abraço apertado.

- Não sumi Jared. Só fui trabalhar em outro lugar. – Gale correspondeu ao abraço.

- Por que não disse nada? Você sabia onde ele estava trabalhando, Nina? – Perguntou Jared, quando se desfez do abraço. – Você me viu hoje e não disse que ele estaria aqui!

- Hey, vamos com calma! Eu acabei de encontrá-lo aqui. Há meses não tinha notícias dele, Jared. Vou deixar que conversem. Estamos naquela mesa, caso queiram ir até lá. –Nina apontou uma mesa com mais pessoas conhecidas, pedindo licença para ficar com os amigos.

Jared e Gale se encararam sem saber o que dizer por um tempo. Gale bebia vodka.

- Não vou te oferecer. Você não é de beber. Ainda me lembro.

- Não sou mesmo. Mas hoje estou precisando.

Gale fez cara de surpresa, e Jared voltou a falar com ele quando pegou sua bebida.

- Veio sozinho?

- Faz diferença? – Gale perguntou. Mas resolveu responder. – Vim sozinho. A Nina não mentiu, os encontrei aqui.

- Do quê você fugiu, Gale?

- De você! – Respondeu Gale, já visivelmente mais alterado pelo álcool. – Você não foi nada legal comigo, se já esqueceu. – Disse, tomando mais um gole de vodka.

Jared virou a sua bebida de uma vez, pedindo o segundo copo.

- Será que não se sentiu vingado nem mesmo com o acidente do Jensen?

- _Vingado_? Não sou esse tipo de gente. – Disse Gale, ofendido. – Só não queria ficar perto de você, porque eu acho que... Acho que estava quase te amando... Então doeu.

Gale disse sério. Mas começou a gargalhar, seguido por Jared. Os dois se levantaram para pegar mais bebida, e um pouco tontos, acabaram encostando-se a uma parede, num canto isolado do bar lotado.

Jared, mais fraco para bebida que Gale, sentiu o bar girar e foi amparado pelo ex namorado, que o encostou à parede com o próprio corpo. Com o toque e a proximidade, não demorou que Jared se sentisse excitado, e Gale percebeu.

- Isso é tesão acumulado, Jared? Animado hein?

Gale encostou mais seu corpo ao dele, fazendo-o endurecer ainda mais. Jensen o havia deixado naquele estado e não conseguira o alívio que precisava.

- Eu resolvo isso depois... – Jared disse com a voz um pouco mole, tentando inutilmente sair.

Gale lhe segurou o cabelo com firmeza, encostando sua cabeça na parede. Sussurrou para ele.

- Resolvo pra você... Pelos velhos tempos. – Disse em voz baixa.

Sem soltar-lhe o cabelo, Gale baixou um pouco da calça dele, junto com a cueca, e passou a massageá-lo, no que Jared gemeu alto.

Começou então a manipular o membro dele devagar, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos, sentindo-o arfar. Encostou a testa à dele, respirando no mesmo ritmo enquanto o bombeava. Jared estava tão excitado que não precisou de muito para se derramar na mão dele, com o rosto vermelho de prazer e as pernas trêmulas.

- Resolvido, Jared. Agora me deixa ir lavar a mão. Meu pretendente já deve estar chegando. – Disse ainda encostado a ele. - Para um serviço completo, procure o Ackles.

Antes que pudesse se recuperar do choque daquelas palavras, Gale já havia sumido no meio das pessoas. O álcool já não estava mais fazendo tanto efeito, e Jared ergueu a calça rapidamente. Dirigiu-se ao caixa com pressa e, já com lágrimas nos olhos, pagou a conta, andando a passos largos até seu carro.

Desabou sobre o volante, soluçando. Se amava Jensen, como pôde deixar o ex namorado masturbá-lo, pelo simples fato de não ter conseguido transar aquela noite?

O amava tanto, mas sabia que Jensen não podia lhe proporcionar sexo com a mesma facilidade de alguém que não está numa cadeira de rodas.

Perguntava-se por quê isso teve importância agora, se nem mesmo quando Jensen era saudável eles haviam transado.

Nunca se sentiu tão sujo em toda a vida. Sua noite começou com um sonho terminou com um pesadelo.

Precisava de Jensen, queria vê-lo já, naquele minuto. Mas só poderia vê-lo novamente após o fim de semana, já que ele ainda não o aceitava como visita. Somente na condição de fisioterapeuta.

Só lhe restava ir para casa e esperar que os dias voassem.

_**Continua...**_

**RESPOSTAS REVIEWS**

**CLAUDIA**

A Dona Donna trocava fraldas do Jensen quando ele ainda não comia feijoada e similares! Fora que nem digo o tamanho do Peruckles de antes né? Só você pra fazer eu ser malvada sem querer ser kkkkk! Beijos, flor.

** .PADACKLES**

Calma linda! O suo das fraldas foi terrível, mas o Jensen terá bons momentos. Não sou tão má assim rsrs! E eu acho os capítulos enormes! Sério que acha pequenos? Oh, amor! Beijos.

**TOTOSAY**

O Jared está sendo paciente e dedicado com o Jensen, e pela pura vontade de vê-lo bem. Ele vai precisar ter paciência! A estrada vai ser cheia de pedrinhas hehehe! Beijos, linda.

**ANALI**

Minha querida! Eu penso que a atitude do Jensen ainda está pouco perto da forma como eu mesma reagiria. Não dá nem para imaginar uma situação assim. É humilhante, degradante, deprimente. Se não é fácil nem para quem está à volta, imagine para ele próprio. Ainda vou abordar essa questão dos pais no próximo capítulo, sobre onde leva o jeito que estão agindo com o filho. Como você disse, por questões menores, mas não menos importantes, a gente já se deprime bastante né? Também tenho minhas implicâncias que deprimem. Beijos!

**CRIS**

Santa Mãe da Porra, ainda custo a crer que apareceu aqui! Olha, amizade verdadeira *bate no peito de orgulho*. Me aturar na vida real e ainda dar uma passadinha aqui para ler as besteiras que escrevo... Gracias! Claro que conheci um lado sinistro seu. Gosta do Jensen sofrendo nos textos... Ok... Não espalha que eu adoro quando é o Jared o fodido! Adoro botar umas pulgas pra infernizar o pessoal. Principalmente atrás da orelha. Pode ser alguma coisa e pode não ser nada. Aí vocês me xingam muito no twitter! E honestamente, acho que o Jensen xinga é pouco. Eu na situação dele *faz o sinal da cruz ao estilo Chaves com a Bruxa do 71* ia tacar a cadeira em cima de alguém! Obrigada por passar aqui, fiquei feliz pacas! Beijão!

**SOL**

Meu amor! Primeiro tire isso da cabeça, porque estamos todas perguntando de você no Twitter. Volta logo ta? Depois, você continua safada hein kkkk! Louca para o Jared mostrar as mãos mágicas pro loirinho! Como garantido, Galé está aqui e todo sem vergonha! Aliás, que homem! Estou doida para ver QaF! Acho que logo vou conseguir, ando mesmo sem tempo. Ele é muito lindo! Vi uns trechos no Youtube. Cada cena! Uma coisa você acertou na review anterior... Mas parei para não dar spoiler. É que você é foda mesmo kkkk! Chamar a Elise Matsunaga? Hahaha, você é terrível! Por isso que eu te amo! Beijão!

**MANA**

Você é lembrada com muito carinho porque é uma criatura apaixonante, simples assim rs! E a gente sofre com cenas dramáticas, mas gostamos! Eu acho até que estou pegando leve com a amargura do Jensen, exatamente para não tornar um tema pesado ainda mais pesado. Ele sói não está pior porque agora tem aquele morenão coisa linda pra animar. E melhor. Muito apaixonado. Tenho planos para esses dois. E não são planos tão macabros quanto o Azazel tinha para o Sam rs! Beijos, linda!

**ANA **

Oh Devassa! Quem foi que disse que o Jensen não era capaz de suar a sucuri haha? Eu dou meus jeitos! Eu sei que você tem muito em comum com o Jared. Acha tudo lindo e adorável no loiro, até xingando e usando fraldão kkk! Beijos, flor!

**SONYA**

Muito linda você, com suas palavras, com a força que me dá através dos elogios. Eu não acho que estou indo bem assim, e sim, que tenho a sorte de ter leitores com uma boa sensibilidade, como você, que conseguem compreender exatamente o que quero passar. Felizmente nunca convivi com alguém que passa pelo drama do Jensen, mas tem casos na família, e ouço os relatos. De quem sofre, de quem cuida. É uma situação desesperadora. É uma tarefa difícil manter a esperança e a força. Obrigada por tudo! Você sim, tem um coração maravilhoso, e tenho muito orgulho de ser amiga de uma pessoa tão pura. Beijão.

**TAH-P**

Hey, linda! Fofa é você, já disse! Me contagiam suas reviews! Mesmo quando levam minhas inocentes frases na malícia hahaha! Será que meus leitores são assim tão pervertidos? Ficaram só de olho nas bolinhas que o Jensen mencionou e nas grandes mãos que faziam massagem... o.O Mas tudo bom! O Jensen tem grandes apoios, como Jared e a família. Mas mesmo assim, não é nada fácil. Alguém amansa esse homem, por favor! Beijos, querida!

**ELISETE**

Oi linda! Você tem ótimas idéias para plot! Espero mesmo que desenvolva, o pessoal vai curtir muito. Agradeço demais pelas indicações e dicas! Tem visitei muito o Blog do Cadeirante. É ótimo, bem informativo, cheio de relatos. Muito obrigada! Beijão.

**LULUZINHA**

Você sempre linda! O séquisso e a safadeza pode até ter espaço, mas eu gosto de manter o tema principal, sem safadeza desnecessária, mesmo a gente gostando rsrs! Honestamente, eu também nem preciso de cadeira para ser chata como o Jensen está sendo, e com toda razão! Difícil a gente mensurar a humilhação que ele sente por dentro, por ficar tão exposto a tudo e a todos de um minuto para o outro, né? Mas o Jared está lá, e vai fazer o possível para ajudar! Beijão, flor.

**LEDA**

Oi querida! Ainda bem que você entende! Porque não dá para ser fantasioso e não descrever cenas de pua angústia ante a um sofrimento tão grande. Mas as cenas são realistas quando colocam um morenão apaixonado daqueles para dar uma animadinha rsrs! E por que será que todo mundo levou a cena das bolinhas no sentido pervo hahaha! Beijão, linda! te adoro!

**SPNLOVER**

Oi linda! Desculpe não postar mais que uma vez por semana. Além de estar sem tempo, é melhor para o pessoal, que também não dispõe de muito tempo para ler. Só não canse de mim por demorar mais, ta? Obrigada pelas reviews! Beijos.

**LUANA**

Fico muito feliz quando o leitor se emociona com algum trecho que eu realmente queria que acontecesse isso. Obrigada por ser tão sensível. Beijos!

**LUCIA**

Oh se entendo, linda! Também quero acabar logo e mostrar todas as surpresas, mas não quero acabar para não sentir saudades de vocês e da fic. Também sou maluca rsrs? Beijos!

**CASSGIRL**

Oi linda! Review grande ou pequeno, você é sempre bem-vinda, e sempre diz tudo o que precisa. O sofrimento do Jensen dá para perdoar por ele ser tão amargo. Mas Jared é um incentivo maravilhoso para que ele sinta alguma alegria, apesar do jeito que está. Beijos!

**GABI**

Oi minha linda! Obrigada pelo incentivo constante, e por estar gostando de acompanhar. Espero criar capítulos melhores, que consigam te prender até o fim. Beijão!

**BEATRIZ**

Olá! Surpresa boa, sorte minha que você achou a história por acaso! Muito feliz que esteja gostando, espero não decepcioná-la! Estou postando uma vez por semana, para não cansar os leitores. Obrigada por passar e deixar suas impressões! Beijão.

**NATY**

Você é um sacão de açúcar mesmo! A fic será razoavelmente curta flor. Uns 12 capítulos só. Mas espero que aproveite todos! Beijos!

**TAILIE**

Vamos ter que fazer essa Nina entender que na bunda do Jensen, ninguém além do Jared toca hahaha! *pensando num jeito...*. O Jared até que está fazendo bom trabalho. Mas claro... Um loirão daqueles né? E poxa, você apareceu um diazinho e sumiu de novo do twitter rsrs! Bom, também andei um pouco sumida de lá esses dias! Beijos,querida!

**LARISSA**

Pois olha só quem fala! Suas reviews são mais elaboradas e bem escritas que meus capítulos, lindinha rs! Prazer enorme ler sua opinião! Até quando tenta fazer o Jared das mãos enormes se aproveitar do lombo indefeso do Jensen hahah! Existe muita angústia, o próprio tema não deixa ser diferente. Mas existe muito amor, e arrisco dizer, intriga nesse rolo todo. Obrigada por passar aqui, mesmo com o tempo curto como anda o seu florzinha! Beijão!

LENE

Oi minha linda! A situação do Jensen seria um choque para qualquer pessoa, mas com ele, lindo, namorador, ativo, louco pela vida, se não fosse o Jared ali para mostrar que ele ainda pode sentir alguma coisa além de desânimo e amargura, ficaria tudo mais complicado. Obrigada pela visita maravilhosa, querida! Beijão!

**DWS**

Resumiu de forma perfeita o que eu sentiria, porque estou certa de que reagiria muito pior. Falarei rapidamente obre os recursos da família no próximo capítulo. Porque neste caso, o Jensen tem a sorte AINDA de ter apoio familiar e não ser mal de vida. E já é uma barra. Beijos.

**EVE**

Te imagino como o Jared, com uma força inabalável! Acho que você cuidaria bem ate de um Jensen ranzinza desses, trocaria fralda e tudo! E ainda o faria rir! Mas imagine o Jensen de fralda e o Jared dando uma chupeta kkkkkk! Realmente deu uma ótima idéia, pena que o capítulo já passou. Você tem experiências em abusos durante o sono. Deixa, o Jared está cheio de fogo, afinal, não cedeu a cauda pro Jensen né? Vamo botar o Peruckles pra subir de algum jeito, fia! Você me mata com essas histórias! Mas a gente só ri porque passou e nada de pior aconteceu né? Linda, você tem reviews maravilhosos! Para mim e para todas as autoras que tiveram o prazer de conhecê-la. E não é só porque nos faz rir. É porque é inteligente e sensível. We Love Eve! Beijão!

**RUGILA**

Oi querida! Que grata surpresa sua review, obrigada! As maravilhosas Eve e Claudia entram no capítulo 7, serão ótimas personagens, espero que goste. Só não atualizo com maior freqüência porque os leitores, de modo geral, preferem que demora mais. Senão cansam e abandonam a história. Obrigada e grande beijo.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Não deveria se importar com o que Nina lhe disse de forma casual. Mas naquele momento teria preferido ficar sem a visita da médica. Porque agora lhe doía o coração e a alma, e não havia remédio capaz de fazer essa dor passar. Só não entendia por quê doía tanto.

E daí que Jared estava no mesmo bar que Gale, e que sumiu por alguns minutos com o ex namorado? Não se preocupou antes por onde Jared andava, então não deveria se preocupar agora!

Achou que aquela sensação ruim, que mal sabia descrever, logo passaria. Ciúme, certeza da derrota, da inferioridade...? Teve raiva da própria ingenuidade. Por ter sido tão fantasioso. Chegou mesmo a pensar que Jared manteria algum tipo de sentimento ou mesmo de desejo por alguém naquelas condições?

Seu celular era tudo o que estava ao alcance da mão naquele instante, e foi a primeira vítima da ira que lhe recaiu. Quebrou o aparelho em inúmeros pedaços ao jogá-lo com força na parede.

Ninguém tinha aquele número, mas os pais insistiam em deixar o celular com ele quando saíam, para chamá-los caso precisasse.

Foi até o banheiro, fitando-se no espelho. As lágrimas vieram quando sentiu repulsa pelo próprio rosto. Ignorava o quanto era bonito. Não era assim que via a si mesmo. Nada lhe parecia belo. Nem mesmo seus lindos olhos verdes.

Com a lata de creme de barbear, golpeou o espelho repetidas vezes, aos prantos, até que ele estivesse totalmente aos pedaços. Em seguida, atirou a lata com força no boxe de vidro, igualmente quebrando-o.

Somente Mackenzie estava em casa, e ao ouvir o barulho, correu para o quarto do irmão. Estava apavorada, sem saber o que tinha acontecido. Jensen parecia bem fisicamente, mas estava transtornado.

- Sai daqui. – Disse o irmão, com uma raiva que a assustou.

Trêmula, ela tentou se aproximar para ver se ele tinha se machucado, e Jensen a empurrou.

- Não encosta em mim! – Gritou para a irmã. – Sai!

Com lágrimas, ela saiu apressada, fechando a porta. Ligou para os pais, que seguiram rapidamente para casa. Jensen já estava mais calmo, e muito arrependido. Mas outra pessoa se arrependeria ainda mais pelo próprio momento de impulsividade.

Donna Ackles estava no seu limite, quando chegou e encontrou tanta destruição. Roger apalpava o filho, para ver se não estava ferido, mas a esposa o afastou com agressividade.

- O que está vendo? Está vendo se ele está machucado? NÓS É QUE ESTAMOS MACHUCADOS! NÓS! Você bateu na sua irmã!

- Não bati mãe, eu a empurrei... – Jensen começou a falar, e a mãe o interrompeu dando-lhe um forte tapa no rosto.

Desesperado, Roger segurava os braços da mulher, que estava furiosa.

- Me segura mesmo! Me segura, porque não sei o que vou fazer com ele! VOCÊ SABE ONDE EU ESTAVA AGORA, JENSEN? Comprando remédios pra você! Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça e estava na rua por você!

De costas para Jensen, o pai implorava com os lábios para a mulher não falar mais nada. Temia pelo filho, já tão fragilizado, e temia pela esposa, que sofreria com o remorso que logo viria.

- Por que não posso falar? Estou mentindo quando digo que ninguém aqui vive pra mais nada? Só para o Jensen! Só pelo Jensen! E ele ainda acha que é o único que está sofrendo! – A mulher gritava por todos aqueles meses que se manteve em silêncio, ignorando os soluços do filho.

- Para, mulher! Pelo amor de Deus, já chega! – Implorava o marido, em voz baixa.

- A gente se desdobra por ele! E nada basta! Será que você sabe, Jensen... Que ninguém aqui tem mais um centavo, porque gastamos tudo para reformar a casa pra você? E olha o que você faz! Olha o que você faz! – Repetiu a mãe, aos gritos, dando-lhe tapas nos ombros, caindo em seguida, num choro doloroso nos braços do marido.

Jensen era a figura do desamparo, soluçando em sua cadeira. Donna se soltou do marido, olhou para o filho, balançando a cabeça penalizada.

- Ah filho...

- Me perdoa, mãe... – Pediu Jensen, entre os soluços. – Eu não queria... Eu não queria ser esse peso pra vocês! Eu não queria estar aqui! Eu queria ter morrido, mãe! Me mata, mãe! Por favor, me mata!

Sem saber o que fazer, Roger afagava os cabelos do filho, e tirava de seu colo os pedaços do espelho que quebrara minutos antes. Era um chefe de família totalmente impotente ante uma situação tão difícil.

Torturava-o saber que teve vontade inúmeras vezes de dizer a Jensen o que Donna acabara de dizer. Mas não teria coragem. Era como se Jensen já tivesse recebido o castigo máximo da vida, e não pudesse suportar mais nada dela.

O remorso de Donna chegou rápido, ao relembrar as palavras que acabara de desentalar da garganta. Palavras que empurraram o filho do abismo em que estava se equilibrando com tanta dificuldade. Abaixou-se e o puxou para perto de si, que a agarrou em desespero.

- Nunca mais diga isso... Eu morro se perder você, meu menino! Eu morro sem qualquer um de vocês! Meus Deus, eu te amo tanto, filho! E já não sei mais o que fazer! Estou vendo você se destruir na minha frente sem poder fazer nada! – Desabafou dolorosamente abraçada a ele.

- Está tão difícil, mãe... – Murmurou Jensen, agarrado a ela com os olhos fechados.

- Eu sei, amor... Eu sei... – Donna o embalava, e lhe dava todo o carinho que podia, para compensar o que havia dito. Se afastou e começou a limpar as lágrimas dele com amor. - Mas sua mãe está com você! Seu pai está com você! Nós não vamos lhe faltar, filho!

- Me desculpa, mãe... Por favor... – Pediu Jensen, ainda com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas.

- Não há o que desculpar, meu bem... Mas você precisa reagir. Pelo amor de Deus Jensen, você precisa reagir!

Mãe e filho ficaram em silêncio abraçados até se acalmarem. Viram Mackenzie entrar encolhida, com uma vassoura e uma pá, para remover os cacos de vidro que estavam no banheiro.

- Vem aqui, filha. – Chamou o pai, carinhosamente, esticando o braço, e ela ficou relutante. – Vem...

- Vem Mackenzie... Não quero que tenha medo de mim. – Pediu Jensen, envergonhado.

Ela se aproximou e abaixou de frente para a cadeira do irmão, que passou a mão em seu rosto.

- Desculpe... – Pediu Jensen, com os olhos marejados, e ela balançou a cabeça que "sim", o abraçando.

- Tenho medo que se machuque de novo. Não faça mais isso. – Pediu a irmã, chorando, enquanto o irmão lhe acariciava os cabelos.

A mãe também fez um carinho nos cabelos da filha. Deu um beijo nos dois, e determinada, se pôs a trabalhar com a vassoura. Quando saíram, Jensen se sentiu pequeno demais. E dessa vez a cadeira nada tinha a ver. Sentia culpa por ver sua família enfrentar tudo com garra, e ele não conseguir fazer o mesmo. Não conseguir aceitar. Seu sofrimento era tanto que até se esquecia que a família sofria quase tanto quanto o próprio deficiente.

Aquela noite, não estava com vontade de ver Jared, mas sabia que ele viria. Não estava apaixonado, mas Jared se envolver com outros, mesmo dizendo que o amava, era uma certeza de que ninguém estaria disposto a se envolver com ele naquela cadeira. Nem mesmo se o amasse.

Confirmou a suspeita de que Jared e Gale tiveram alguma coisa quando o amigo entrou em seu quarto. Mesmo sem dizer uma palavra, Jared confessava tudo. Estava diferente. Até o sorriso parecia mascarar um segredo. A vontade de Jensen era de não deixá-lo entrar. Mas Jared era livre. E o estava ajudando. Não tinha porquê fazer isso.

Reparou que ele o abraçou com mais intensidade. Como se sentisse muita saudade. Ou como se pedisse perdão.

Mas Jensen não o incentivou a conversar, e Jared achou se devia ao fato de tê-lo beijado na semana anterior, enquanto lhe fazia massagem. Temendo ser dispensado se continuasse forçando a barra, decidiu trabalhar respeitando a distância que o amigo determinou tacitamente. Concluiu com tristeza que o amigo não gostava dele, e que jamais gostaria.

Jensen estava frio, e começaram os exercícios com total impessoalidade. Como se não se conhecessem, aumentando a tristeza de ambos. O mesmo aconteceu no dia seguinte. Já tinham feito uma série de exercícios, quando Jared reparou no pé direito de Jensen.

- Seu pé está entortando para dentro. – Disse, segurando-o com delicadeza, tirando sua meia para olhar melhor.

- O que é um pé torto para alguém que não usa as pernas para nada? – Disse Jensen, com descaso e amargura.

- Ele pode te atrapalhar, e muito, quando você recuperar alguns movimentos, e precisar da força dele. Precisamos endireitá-lo.

Jensen deu de ombros, e o amigo pediu que se deitasse de bruços na cama, o que ele fez mecanicamente. Então pegou a perna direita dele, dobrou-a, e dobrou o pé junto, tentando encostá-lo o máximo que conseguia em sua nádega.

Mas Jensen sentiu uma dor terrível, e começou a gritar, pedindo que parasse.

- Calma, Jen. Precisa aguentar firme.

- Para! Para por favor, não estou aguentando, para Jared! – Jensen implorava aos gritos, agarrando o lençol da cama.

Jared odiava ter que insistir e continuar, vendo o sofrimento e ouvindo as súplicas de seus pacientes. Doía o dobro que o paciente fosse Jensen. Não pôde atender ao pedido desesperado dele, que continuava gritando. Os pais então subiram correndo, e encontraram o filho pálido de dor.

Roger pediu para Jared parar, e ele soltou a perna de Jensen, que respirava forte. A mãe correu para ampará-lo.

- O que foi isso, Jared? Não pode fazer isso com o garoto, por Deus! – Disse o pai.

Jared estava confuso. Impossível dizer que Jensen estava mentindo, mas por quê estaria sentindo tanta dor? Explicou aos pais que era necessário fazer aquilo. Que precisava desentortar o pé dele, pois se o problema não fosse corrigido, ele seria inutilizado.

Precisou repetir esse exercício nos dias seguintes, e os gritos de Jensen já chamavam a atenção.

Tanto Donna quanto Roger foram discretamente questionados por alguns vizinhos que os encontravam fora de casa sobre os gritos, e mesmo com as explicações, continuavam olhando-os como se estivessem torturando o filho indefeso por não suportá-lo mais.

Além da tortura de ouvir o filho gritar em tamanho sofrimento, ainda temiam que alguém chamasse a polícia para conferir o que de fato estava havendo naquela casa.

Já sem saber o que pensar, e muito aflitos com a situação, o casal Ackles resolveu chamar Nina. Jensen nunca havia feito um escândalo tão grande em toda a vida.

Nina chegou, e ouvindo os gritos, subiu correndo para quarto com os pais de Jensen. O Sr. Ackles tirou Jared de perto do filho.

- Já chega! Não encoste mais no meu filho!

Nina foi até Jensen, segurando seu rosto suado, o abraçando.

- Não deixaremos mais isso acontecer, Jared. – Disse a médica e Jared ficou incrédulo.

- Sr. Ackles, eu disse ao senhor que alguns exercícios poderiam ser dolorosos. Isso não me agrada também, e eu nunca disse que seria fácil!

- Você avisou sim, mas isso é exagero, Jared! Já o ouvimos reclamar de exercícios dolorosos, mas agora é diferente. Você o está massacrando! – Reclamou o pai.

A mãe parecia dividida. Não queria que ele sofresse, mas o queria curado até onde fosse possível.

- Não existe outro meio! Eu gostaria que existisse, mas não existe! Nina, pode me dizer por quê ele sente tanta dor na perna e no pé? Isso é possível? – Perguntou Jared, ansioso por uma explicação.

- É possível sim. É chamada dor neuropática. Nem os médicos sabem explicar bem porquê acontece. Mas os pacientes podem sentir dores nos membros em que perderam a sensibilidade. Acontece até com membros amputados. Dói como se existissem. – Disse a médica, com a cabeça de Jensen no colo, fazendo-lhe carinho. – O que estava fazendo com a perna dele?

Jared explicou, e Nina arregalou os olhos.

- Jared! Ele trincou o fêmur na queda! – Disse Nina, horrorizada.

Os pais igualmente ficaram chocados. Jared parecia perdido.

- Eu nunca soube disso! Jamais me falou que ele trincou um osso!

- Você não deve se lembrar... Foi por muito pouco que ele não sofreu uma fratura mais grave! – Disse Nina, com segurança.

- Eu nunca faria isso se soubesse, Nina! Eu sei de tudo o que se passa com cada paciente meu! Ainda mais... Ainda mais o Jensen! – Jared sentia-se injustiçado.

- Pra mim chega, Jared. Por mim isso acaba aqui. – Disse o pai.

Jared começou a ficar apavorado. Jensen ainda tinha muito que progredir. E saber que não o veria mais fazia faltar-lhe o ar para respirar.

- Como médica, também penso que foi suficiente, Jared. Não acho recomendável que continue vindo aqui. – Disse Nina.

- Não podem fazer isso! – Jared já tinha os olhos marejados, e estava em desespero. – Ele precisa do tratamento! Assim vocês vão prejudicá-lo! Sra. Ackles...?

Jared olhou de forma suplicante para a mãe de Jensen, que não tinha se manifestado.

- Se a própria médica diz que é melhor dar um tempo, Jared... Eu... – a balançou a cabeça confusa, sem saber como terminar a frase.

- Deixe-os consultar outro fisioterapeuta, Jared. Assim o Jensen pode descansar um pouco, ele está precisando. – Disse Nina.

- Por que pergunta a eles, e não a mim? - Perguntou Jensen a Jared, recuperando-se da dor. - E por que decidem sobre minha vida como se eu não estivesse aqui? – Perguntou, olhando para Nina e para os pais.

Jared desanimou por completo. Jensen estava louco para dispensá-lo desde o início.

- Só estamos fazendo isso porque garantimos que você poderia parar a hora que achasse melhor, Jensen. Ficou óbvio que essa hora chegou. – Disse Nina, com carinho.

- Seria óbvio se eu tivesse dito que queria parar. E eu não disse.

Nina ficou surpresa, mas não demonstrou. E o rosto de Jared se iluminou.

- Só não quero mais que seja em casa. – Disse Jensen. – Jared, eu posso ir para a clínica?

O sorriso de Jared, que Jensen tanto adorava, respondia tudo. E quando Jensen sorriu também, os pais tiveram a certeza de que ele estava em boas mãos, e não questionaram mais nada.

Assim, como Nina, que ficou sem alternativa.

_**Continua...**_

**RESPOSTAS REVIEWS**

**CARLA**

Carlinha querida! Sei que é muito ocupada, agradeço quando pode aparecer, fico feliz em te ver! Sei que em alguns pontos a história vai te trazer lembranças, e quando escrevo sobre as pequenas notícias do Jensen, lembro de você com sua mãe na hora. Espero que sempre me traga boas novidades sobre ela! Beijão.

**MARY**

Sinto-me você com o Sam de Estranha Obsessão, divertindo-se com as desconfianças dos leitores! Confesso é que é legal fazer isso *retribui risada maligna*. Mas aqui ninguém tem dúvidas mais! O júri de slashers já condenou o casal Gale e Nina hahaha! Não fica brava com o Jared, estava meio bebim. Oh desculpa furada! Mas Gale diria para o Jensen que chifre trocado não dó hehe! Beijos!

**MDM. LOVER**

Você merece todas as considerações do mundo, minha linda. Aqui e fora daqui. Obrigada pelo toque, pela dica, pela ajuda! Quanto ao Jared, processa ele por abusar do pobre e indefeso Jensen hahaha! Beijos!

**CLAUDIA**

Linda! Que senhora review foi essa? Capítulo que emociona uma ova! Não tem emoção maior que suas palavras! Também te amo, e você pode tutô! Pode ler antes, pode me dar bronca, pode me orientar, T-U-T-Ô! Obrigada pela força e por sempre acreditar em mim! E pode cortar fora o pinto do moreno... Acho que não terá tanta serventia hehehe! Ops, estou falando demais! Gale tinha que retribuir aquele chifre, poxa... Quer dizer que o Jensen fazer isso com ele tudo bem? Suas safadas! E sim... Peruckles mais ou menos alive kkkk! Beijos, minha querida!

**SONYA**

Sabia que você ia se oferecer para saciar o fogo do Jared hahaha! Mas o bichinho está vivo sim! Talvez meio moribundo. Mas quem sabe se de repente ui...? Tenha calma minha linda! Sei da necessidade da perversão em sua vida kkkkk! Só não posso dizer muito sobre esta fic. Qualquer coisinha que eu dizer, se transformará em spoiler. Beijos!

**NATY**

Entre para o clube das que estão putas com o Gale, e mais ainda com a Nina. Acha mesmo que eles devem alguma coisa? Hum, espero que foque para ver! Beijos!

**TOTOSAY**

Vem cá e me dá um abraço! Estamos em defesa do Jared e o foguinho incontrolável que se apossou de sua calda! Vamos botar a culpa no Gale por aliviá-lo rsrs! Opa, você está bem desconfiada hein? Por quê *hehehe*? Beijos!

**GABI**

Oi linda! Muita emoção ler que você está curtindo acompanhar! E mais ainda que entende o Jared por ter deixado o Gale dar uma mãozinha hahaha! Pois é, eu entendo também! Obrigada pela companhia fofa! Beijos.

**THE. MRS. PADACKLES**

Oh, era sua dor de cabeça que a deixou com raivinha do Gale! Eu só deu uma força pro amigo, poxa! *ar de inocência*. Tomara que essa dor não volte em dia de eu postar! Nem depois, claro hehe! Beijos!

**GEISE**

Oi linda! Alegria você aqui! Eu que ganho que agora esteja comentando, assim pude te conhecer! Bem-vinda. Eu só não atualizo mais rápido para não cansar os leitores, acho que uma vez por semana está bom. Não será longa, não acredito que passe de 12 capítulos. Espero que fique para ver mais sobre Gale e Nina. Ódio geral desses dois por aqui rsrs! Beijos. E fico feliz que tenha lifo a resposta na outra fic!

**CASSGIRL**

Linda, você estava adivinhando que o Jensen não ficaria mais tão tranquilo assim rsrs! Realmente, o Jared se deixou levar pelo fogo no rabo, e o Gale estava lá para "se vingar" do Jensen. Mas eles não se beijaram. Ta, foi pior hahaha! Beijos, linda!

**LENE**

Oi minha querida! O Jensen não abandonou o tratamento, mas a reação dele não foi das melhores. O Jared é declaradamente apaixonado pelo Jensen. A Nina faz o jogo dela, tem lá suas esperanças. Veremos se conseguirão superar obstáculos tão grandes juntos! Beijos!

**ELISETE**

Você é super doce e sensível! Reparou que o Jared além de conseguir progressos físicos com o Jensen, ainda reaproximou a família! Linda você! Pena que no fim ele deu uma escorregada (que a meu ver não foi grave), e depois ficou triste com isso. Ele não traiu o Jensen, porque eles não têm nada. Mas o sentimento de culpa por amá-lo e deixar que outro o aliviasse o consumiu. Tadinho né? E ponha suas idéias em prática sim! São ótimas! Beijos, linda!

**CLARA**

Linda, que bom você aqui! Descobriu que o Jensen ainda pode rsrs! E convenhamos, se era para dar uma força com a mão, ele podia ter resolvido para o Jared né? Mas acabou calhando de ser o ex. Fora esse deslize, o Jared já conseguiu maravilhas com o Jensen. Que continue conseguindo! Beijos!

**DWS**

Sim, é possível haver ereção. Existe uma série de empecilhos, não é tão fácil, e não dura muito. Tanto que muitos recorrem ao Viagra para conseguir manter, porque é necessário grande estímulo que mantenha desta forma. O Jared já começou a se questionar. A partir do momento em que aceitou que o ex namorado o masturbasse, já começou a perceber que terá que abrir mão de várias coisas pelo sentimento que tem pelo Jensen. Ademais, penso da mesma forma que você colocou na review. Beijos.

**REGIANE**

Ufa, fiquei sem fôlego de ler sua review! Feliz ao cubo, muito obrigada! Obrigada por falar das outras fics minhas! Revivi o tempo em que as escrevi, e deu saudade. Batismo de Fogo foi muito bem aceita, e fico orgulhosa em ter conseguido fazer alguma coisa que o pessoal tenha elogiado bastante. Mas apenas entretenimento. Profissionalmente nunca. Estou a anos luz de poder pensar nisso. Eu atualizo toda semana, nem demora tanto rs! Espero te ver aqui novamente, porque você foi agradável, foi legal te conhecer. Mas jamais sinta que tem essa obrigação. Torço apenas para que goste o suficiente para acompanhar esta até o fim. Beijos!

**LULUZINHA**

Você sempre linda, senhorita rs! Esperar os dias voarem? *abraça* Acho que dá para compensar o rabo quente do Jared com os foras que ele dá na Nina, não é? Mas a pobre mulher só está cercando a presa dela! E que presa gostosa kkkkk! Calma... Águas vão rolar. Talvez cabeças! Beijos!

**SOL**

Amadinha! Amei essa review, porque sem querer você cai exatamente em coisas que fazem parte das minha tramóias na cabeça! Parece que está explorando meu cérebro, e tenho que pisar em ovos para que você não adivinhe muito kkkk! Só sei que dou muita risada da sua revolta, eu me divirto! Doida pra dar umas cacetadas na Nina e no Gale. Não faz isso com o Gale... Ele é muito gostoso rs! E a carne é fraca (que desculpa furada né?). Lembre-se que o Jared conseguiu ótimos progressos com o Jensen! Conseguiu tirá-lo do quarto, se emocionar ao andar... Além do mais, ficou sabendo que o Peruckles funciona! Tudo bem que o Jensen estava sem séquisso há tempos, né? As coisas não são fáceis não! Mas calma... Já disse que tenho que manter minha boca fechada, e não posso responder muito! Guarde seu time de assassinas para usar na hora oportuna kkkk! Você é muito foda! Te amo! Beijão, flor.

**TAH-P**

Chegando você com mais uma review phoda! Isso aí, mina! Bota a culpa no Gale pelo fogo na cueca do Jared! Bem no dia que ele comprovou que o Jensen não está morto lá embaixo vai me aprontar uma dessas? Mas vamos nos focar na ajuda importante que ele deu. Fez o Jensen se enturmar com a família de novo, e ainda dar uns passinhos! Veremos como isso acabará! Beijão, flor!

**EVE**

Os meu Pai, está chegando a Eve, preparemos a água benta! Você vai ter que orar muito depois dessa review, PQP! Revolta pura porque a mulher queria sentar o rabo magro no Peruckles moribundo e dar umas pentadas violentas numa volta de cadeira? Mas com essa confissão de que assiste novelas... Não sei se continuo te respondendo (eu assisto a da Record! Kkkkkk). Deixemos esse assunto num passado distante, ok? Vamos enterrar! *Hummmm*. Viu só? O Jensen também achava que seria insignificante essas pequenas vitórias. E ficou todo emocionado com os passinhos. Mas com você, a gente não pode ter momentos fofos... Logo chego na parte do beijo estrangeiro kkkkkk! Falando em frases e palavras registradas pelas ficwriters, saiba que seu Peruckles ta famoso! Pois é, a treta da ereção é complicada. É possível ter, é um reflexo. Mas para manter esse trem não é nada fácil, tem que suar e se rebolar! Em toda sua literalidade kkkkk! E você vem xingar a Dona Donna coitada hahaha! O treco ia descer mesmo! Isso, fia! Fique emputecida de raiva! Eu gostio! Tirem todas as suas conclusões e condenem esses filadaputa tudim! Eu fico doidinha! Só que estou influenciando criaturas doces a serem malvadas! Primeiro a Ana, agora você! Desse jeito eu vou ser presa! Quer a Nina e o Gale em estado vegetativo kkkk? Daqui a pouco vai querer a pobre da véia (dona) também! Obrigadíssima pela linda review! Minha adoração por você não cabe em espaços do Word. Beijão!

**LUANA**

Estou evitando fics extremamente longas, por isso o ritmo rápido. Feliz que, apesar disso, você esteja apreciando ainda. Tenho gostado que passe para dizer o que está achando. Obrigada. Beijos.

**TAILIE**

Ainda não encontrei uma pessoa que gostasse da Nina, que incrível! E nenhuma que elogiasse o Gale nesse capítulo! Mas pode deixar que não esquecerei esse pecado do Jared, lembrarei da punição kkkkk! Tudo é desculpa! Devo ignorar que ele conseguiu maravilhas com o Jensen, inclusive os três passinhos? (já sei sua resposta, bate aqui!). Tomara que essas provas chatas te dêem trégua e você possa entrar lá no tt mais um pouquinho! Beijos!

**SPN. LOVER**

Que bom que gostou do capítulo, mas espero que esse não te leve às lágrimas novamente rsrs! Paciência com nosso loiro! Obrigada pelas palavras, flor! Fico até sem graça, mas eu gostio rs! Beijos.


	7. Chapter 7

_Perdi meu prazo de atualização, peço desculpas! Não foi mesmo possível entregar ontem._

_Claudia e Eve, espero que curtam minhas lindas, maravilhosas amigas e companheiras. Eve, conhece Alex O'Loughlin? Pois bem... Vamos ao capítulo!_

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Jensen não aceitou que Jared o levasse à clínica. Morreria de vergonha quando o amigo precisasse pegá-lo no colo para movê-lo de um lugar para outro.

Com o pai, não era vergonha o que sentia. Era um misto de dó e culpa. O homem parecia incansável, mas Jensen sabia que ele não tinha mais idade nem energia para tanto esforço. Sentia-se mal por ele carregá-lo escada abaixo, e tudo o que podia fazer para ajudar era tentar amenizar seu peso, apoiando-se no corrimão.

Jensen recusou trocar o quarto com Joshua, no andar térreo da casa. Disse que jamais sairia daquele quarto, e depois de muita insistência em vão, adaptaram a suíte para ele no andar de cima.

Mas Roger Ackles não reclamava. Já lhe aliviava que o filho tivesse aceitado sentir o calor do sol lá fora pela primeira vez em tanto tempo. O acomodou no banco do passageiro, enquanto Donna colocava a cadeira no carro. O silêncio foi quebrado por Jensen durante o trajeto.

- Pai... Vou me esforçar para que não precise mais me carregar.

- Eu o carregaria até o fim da minha vida, filho. Mas não vai ser preciso. Você terá sua vida de volta. – O pai parou num semáforo e o olhou com carinho, no que Jensen abaixou a cabeça. – Apenas aceite nossa ajuda enquanto isso não acontece.

- Estou aceitando, pai. Se é assim que vou viver para sempre, então tenho ao menos que saber me virar sozinho dentro de casa.

- E fora dela também. – Disse o pai, animado.

- Acabando a fisioterapia, não há mais nada a fazer na rua.

- Talvez com um carro adaptado você pense diferente. – Disse o pai, que esperou o momento certo para tentar levar um pouco de felicidade ao filho.

Mas Jensen não se animou. Ganhar um carro para deficientes era como ganhar uma cadeira de rodas bonita. Além do mais, não suportaria ver os pais se prejudicarem ainda mais financeiramente por sua causa.

- Venho conversando com sua mãe há um tempo, Jensen. A dúvida é o que compraremos primeiro. Uma cadeira motorizada ou o carro. Sei que você precisa de ambos, mas...

- Pai, por favor... Nem uma coisa nem outra. Estou bem assim.

Jensen ainda podia ouvir a mãe lhe dizendo o quanto precisaram gastar por causa dele.

- Não vendemos seu carro, Jensen. Usaríamos esse dinheiro, que é seu. – Explicou o pai.

- Quero que use para cobrir os gastos que tiveram comigo, pai. – Disse Jensen, de cabeça baixa.

- Jensen... Sua mãe não quis dizer aquilo. Ela estava nervosa, e com dor de cabeça. Já tinha gritado com o Joshua um pouco antes porque ele sujou a cozinha com molho de tomate. – Disse o pai, e Jensen não dizia nada. – Você sabe muito bem que ela não é muito tolerante com o que vocês aprontam, e você... Você mereceu.

Roger disse com dificuldade, respirando fundo em seguida. Olhou para o filho com o canto dos olhos, receoso em vê-lo de cabeça baixa. Ou pior, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Mas ele estava sorrindo.

- Eu mereci sim. – Jensen continuou sorrindo, para alívio do pai.

Não queria que tivessem medo de lhe dizer as coisas por estar naquela cadeira. Era como se lhe apontassem que era diferente o tempo todo com aquele excesso de zelo.

Chegaram à clínica, e Roger ficou surpreso com a bela construção, com estacionamento e acesso fácil a cadeira de rodas. Tanto que nem precisou empurrar o filho. Ele mesmo foi sozinho para a recepção.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu o avise quando seu paciente chegar? – Perguntou a recepcionista a Jared, que mal disfarçava o quanto estava ansioso.

Era a terceira vez que a moça fazia essa pergunta, e dessa vez, Jared não respondeu, por estar ocupado sorrindo para o amigo que acabara de chegar. Procurou conter um pouco a animação ao ver que Roger estava com filho.

- Ava... Pode por favor, mostrar a clínica para o Jensen? – Pediu Jared a uma das recepcionistas. – Depois pode levá-lo à sala "D".

A moça assentiu com a cabeça e indicou a direção para Jensen segui-la. Só o empurraria se ele pedisse, e ele não o fez, seguindo caminho sem dificuldade.

- A que hora poderei buscá-lo, Jared? – Perguntou Roger.

- Eu o levarei em casa, Sr. Ackles. Não se preocupe. – Respondeu Jared, sorrindo.

- Não... De jeito nenhum. Virei buscar meu filho.

- Prometo que terei cuidado com ele, Sr. Ackles!

- Eu sei que terá, Jared. Não é isso... – Roger olhou rapidamente para os arredores da clínica. – Deve ser caríssimo um tratamento nessa clínica, e você não está cobrando nada!

- Meu tio é o dono, e não se importa que eu o trate aqui sem custo algum, Sr. Ackles.

- Não me sinto confortável, mas se é pelo bem do Jensen, não vou questionar, e apenas agradecer muito por isso. Mas aceitar que além de tudo que faz por nós, ainda vá levá-lo em casa, já é abuso de minha parte!

- Mas... Eu faço isso por mim também! Tanto quanto querer ajudá-lo, quero poder ficar perto dele... – Disse Jared, apreensivo por achar que falou demais.

Roger o viu ficar vermelho, o que reforçava que toda aquela devoção se devia a algo ainda maior que somente amizade.

- Tudo bem, Jared. Mas se ele não aceitar que o leve, por favor, me chame, e eu virei.

Roger apertou a mão dele rapidamente e virou as costas. Só queria sair depressa dali. Não era ingênuo, e já tinha percebido que Jared era apaixonado pelo seu filho. Embora não soubesse dizer se era recíproco, a possibilidade não lhe soava bem. Em todo caso, não lhe passava pela cabeça implicar com eles, caso o sentimento fosse mútuo.

Antes do acidente de Jensen, tinha certeza de que não aceitaria algo assim tão fácil. Desconfiava que o filho tinha se envolvido temporariamente com homens, mas a falta da certeza que ele nunca fez questão de constatar, permitia que continuasse se iludindo.

Por outro lado, ver o filho sofrendo naquela cadeira fazia todo o resto lhe parecer pouco para se preocupar. Se Jensen fosse homossexual, naquele momento, já não tinha importância. Só sabia que confiava em Jared, e só por isso podia ir para casa tranquilo, com a certeza que o filho seria bem cuidado.

Na clínica, Jared foi direto para a sala "D". Jensen tinha acabado de chegar lá com Ava, que voltou para a recepção.

- Uma ala de tortura sofisticada. – Jensen olhou em volta, balançando a cabeça em aprovação. – O pessoal é tão fino que até grita baixinho quando sente dor.

Jared sorriu.

- Vou fazer o possível para que você não sinta dores, Jensen. Algum incômodo é provável. Mas seu pé já voltou para o lugar. Não repetiremos mais aquele exercício.

- E nem faremos outro que acabei de ver. Estavam dando choque num cara! – Disse Jensen, horrorizado, e Jared riu.

- A eletroterapia não é cruel, como você pensa, e pode ajudar em alguns casos. Mas não pense nisso agora, porque tem uma piscina de água morna nos esperando. O exercício vai ser lá hoje. – Disse Jared.

Os olhos de Jensen brilharam.

- Mas... Eu vou entrar assim? – Perguntou, olhando para as roupas, e Jared riu.

- Claro que não. Pedi para sua mãe arrumar uma mochila com tudo o que precisaremos nos próximos dias, e passei na sua casa para buscar.

Jared se virou para um armário trancado com chave e o abriu, tirando a mochila de lá, entregando a Jensen.

- O vestiário é ali. Vamos, vou me preparar também.

Apreensivo, Jensen seguiu o amigo até o amplo vestiário, que estava vazio. Olhou para uma cabine reservada, com espaço para a cadeira.

- Eu... Vou me trocar lá dentro. – Disse sem jeito, e Jared assentiu com a cabeça.

Acostumado, Jensen já trocava as próprias roupas com facilidade. Em poucos minutos, havia colocado a roupa de banho e vestido o roupão.

Ao abrir a porta da cabine para sair, viu que o amigo estava nu, e voltou a fechar a porta em silêncio, deixando apenas uma fresta. A visão o hipnotizou. Conseguiu ver por poucos segundos o traseiro totalmente despido dele, enquanto colocava a sunga.

Respirando mais forte, voltou a fechar a porta enquanto Jared vestia o roupão. Sorriu ao perceber uma fraca ereção, que não durou muito tempo.

Quando resolveu sair, o amigo o esperava pacientemente sentado num banco. Foram direto para a piscina, onde já havia outros pacientes na água, com enfermeiros ou fisioterapeutas, dependendo do exercício.

Uma enfermeira colocava uma moça na água com delicadeza. Jensen reparou que ela movia apenas a cabeça, mas confiava plenamente na profissional.

- Vai secar meu cabelo depois, não é Claudia? – A moça perguntava à enfermeira, que riu.

- Claro que não! Não seco nem os cabelos das minhas filhas!

- Então coloca uma touca de borracha na minha cabeça, porra! – Disse a paciente, que tinha adquirido um forte laço de amizade com a enfermeira, durante o longo tratamento ao qual se submetia.

- Aí é que você vai ficar linda mesmo! – Ironizou a enfermeira.

- Se eu pudesse me mexer, te afogaria agora nessa piscina! – Protestou a moça. - Tudo bem... Me enfia logo nessa água e acabe de me matar!

Jensen olhava incrédulo.

- O que foi, Jensen?

- Não acredito... Ela está toda ferrada, e ainda consegue pensar no cabelo?

- Talvez porque a Evelin já frequente a clínica há um ano, Jensen. Em algum momento, a dor precisa ficar para que você possa seguir. Ela passou maus bocados, e sofreu bastante até ser um exemplo de superação.

- Superação? Como alguém supera isso? Ela é linda, e só consegue falar e piscar os olhos! – Disse Jensen.

- E se ela fosse feia, Jensen? Seria mais fácil de aceitar? – Questionou Jared, e Jensen não soube responder.

– Venha, você pode conversar com ela na água, se quiser. Ou com elas. A Evelin precisou muito da Claudia para conseguir se reerguer.

"_Como eu estou precisando de você para tentar, Jared..." _– Pensou Jensen, admirando-o em silêncio.

Jared o ajudou a entrar na água, e ele sentiu-se bem quase imediatamente. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando não lembrar que em outros tempos, já estaria nadando com todo o entusiasmo e força de seu corpo. Ainda assim, era relaxante boiar com Jared o apoiando.

Pouco depois, a enfermeira e o fisioterapeuta apoiaram seus pacientes na borda da piscina. Jared começou a exercitar as pernas do amigo, e a enfermeira esticava delicadamente os braços quase inertes da moça. Jensen observava as duas, curioso, até que Claudia percebeu.

- Se quiser cantar minha paciente, tem que pedir minha autorização! Mas se esse olhar for para a enfermeira, não precisa pedir permissão a ninguém.

Jensen riu, e Evelin repreendeu a enfermeira, rindo também. Jared fechou a cara.

- Ele só estava se perguntando de onde vem sua força Eve. – Explicou Jared. – Ele acha que você superou da noite para o dia o fato de ter ficado tetraplégica.

Jensen ficou sem graça.

- Não é bem assim... Só achei que uma coisa assim... A gente...

- A gente não supera nunca...? – Completou Evelin, e Jensen assentiu. – Talvez alguns não superem nunca mesmo. Depende de quem você encontra pelo caminho. Anjos ou demônios.

Jared e Claudia se olharam e sorriram. Já tinham ouvido os relatos de muitos pacientes da clínica dezenas de vezes. As meninas se apresentaram a Jensen, e os quatro começaram a conversar. Após Jensen contar o que houve com ele, quis saber a história de Evelin.

- Eu era modelo de passarela, e me envolvi com meu agente. Um cara ambicioso, que derrubou gente poderosa sem medir consequências. Até que um deles não se contentou em amargar a derrota em silêncio. Logo vi que não era um assaltante aquele homem que nos apontou uma arma ao saímos do carro. Alex também percebeu, e se protegeu dos tiros atrás do Porsche blindado. Não fui tão rápida... Apenas uma bala me atingiu. E a primeira vértebra cervical não suportou. – Relatou a moça.

- Virou um vegetal por culpa de um namorado que sequer a protegeu quando precisou?

- Jensen! – Jared chamou a atenção pela indelicadeza do amigo, e Evelin sorriu, para demonstrar que não se importava com o comentário.

- Nenhum tiro acertou aquele covarde? – Perguntou Jensen, com revolta.

- Não... Soube que o atirador foi embora logo que me acertou. Deve ter achado que eu estava morta, e que Alex sofreria por isso. – Disse Evelin.

- É melhor eu nem perguntar por onde anda esse Alex... – Disse Jensen, nervoso.

- A última vez que o vi, eu ainda andava. Soube que está morando no exterior, e que se casou. – Disse Evelin, sem aparentar tristeza ou revolta.

- Como pode diz isso com tanta calma? Por culpa dele você está assim! – Jensen se exaltou.

- Hey! – Claudia interferiu. – Que diferença faz o cara estar vivo ou morto? A única coisa que importa é cuidar da saúde dela! Está enganado se acha que foi fácil ela conseguir tocar a vida, sem pensar nisso. Então, não tente tirar a força que ela adquiriu. – Repreendeu Claudia, e Jared o olhou firme, em concordância.

- Se quer mesmo saber, implorei para a Claudia que me aplicasse uma injeção silenciosa e letal logo que cheguei aqui, porque até para acabar com minha própria vida, eu dependia de alguém. – Evelin confessou, deixando Jensen sem graça.

- Desculpe... Não é minha intenção fazê-la recuperar a revolta que já deixou para trás... É que... Ainda sinto isso, e comigo não aconteceu nem metade do que houve com você. – Disse Jensen timidamente.

- A Evelin foi minha primeira paciente. Eu tinha acabado de ser admitida na clínica, e no fundo, cheguei a desejar que ela encontrasse alguém que atendesse ao pedido dela. Eu sequer conseguia dormir mais pensando no quanto ela estava sofrendo.

- Imagino como fica sua cabeça quando chega em casa, depois de ver tanta gente sofrendo. – Disse Jensen, mas Claudia balançou a cabeça que não.

- Pelo contrário. Antes eu me irritava com qualquer coisa em casa. Desde as briguinhas por batom, roupas e esmaltes até as festas do pijama que minhas filhas davam, com mais meia dúzia de pré-adolescentes histéricas... Hoje, encontrá-las em casa ativas e cheias de energia é o que me deixa feliz.

Jensen se lembrou de quando a mãe reclamava da areia da praia que levava para casa nos chinelos. Das roupas imprestáveis com as quais voltava das trilhas, e jogava para ela lavar. Dos amigos buzinando na frente da sua casa a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. Das meninas que levava para transar em seu quarto, já que nunca se atreveu a levar homens...

Lembrou das inúmeras discussões sobre coisas que tanto irritavam a mãe, e após o relato de Claudia, teve certeza de que ela daria qualquer coisa para voltar a aguentar aquelas chateações ao invés do silêncio doloroso do filho.

Evelin contou que graças ao incentivo e empenho de Claudia, voltou a trabalhar como modelo fotográfico. Ela pôde continuar na profissão, de uma forma mais restrita. Já Jensen, não poderia. Ele pulava de paraquedas profissionalmente. Nunca quis trabalhar preso a uma mesa, e mais ainda a uma cadeira.

Jared pareceu ler seus pensamentos quando o amigo entristeceu, e achou melhor despedirem-se das meninas. Até porque suas peles já estavam enrugando pela água.

Após tomarem banho, Jared informou que levaria o amigo em casa, e ele não contestou.

Quando passavam por um dos corredores a caminho do estacionamento, Jensen sentiu uma bola de borracha, pequena e macia, lhe atingir as costas.

- Julie! – Repreendeu suavemente uma enfermeira, para uma paciente que ria como criança em sua cadeira de rodas, colocando a mão direita na frente da boca. – Já disse que não pode jogar coisas nas pessoas...

Notava-se que a moça já fora bonita um dia. Mas estava maltratada.

- O que houve com ela? – Perguntou Jensen, enquanto seguiam para o estacionamento.

- Ela teve um AVC. – Disse Jared.

- AVC? Mas ela é tão jovem! – Jensen se espantou.

- Não é tão comum, mas pode acontecer. Ela tinha dado à luz há apenas dez dias. Passou mal enquanto amamentava o filho, e o marido a socorreu. Ela ficou um mês em coma. O lado esquerdo do corpo ficou paralisado. Ela também não fala, e tem idade mental de uma criança.

- Ela mora com o marido e o filho? – Jensen perguntou, tentando imaginar o quão difícil podia ser tratar de alguém com limitações físicas e além de tudo, sem discernimento.

- Ela mora com a mãe.O ex marido paga o tratamento, mas se separou dela. Já tem outra mulher, e outro filho.

- Ela nem vê o filho? – Perguntou Jensen, chocado.

- Ela não o reconheceria como filho, Jensen. – Disse Jared, como se isso amenizasse o fato de que aquela jovem fora abandonada pela família que constituiu.

- Tem uma desgraça por metro quadrado nesse lugar... – Lamentou Jensen.

- Infelizmente, existe gente em situação pior, Jensen. Por isso que é importante você se sentir motivado a reagir.

- Saber que existe gente em situação pior não alivia meu sofrimento, Jared. Pelo contrário.

Jared pareceu considerar.

- Faz sentido... – Disse, fazendo Jensen suavizar a expressão. – Então vamos motivá-lo de outra forma. – Você só virá à clínica três vezes por semana. Significa que temos os outros dias para sairmos e fazer coisas agradáveis.

Jared estava apreensivo, ansioso para Jensen topar. Mas ele não ficou nada animado.

- Não tenho roupa para passear, Jared. Só tenho calças "rodas de ferro", que nunca foi moda em lugar nenhum.

- Então eu tiro suas calças no caminho. – Brincou Jared, sentindo um arrepio involuntário ao dizer isso, fazendo Jensen rir. – Se não gostar, não sairemos mais. Vamos Jensen...

Jensen continuava em silêncio, olhando as ruas, com o carro em movimento.

- Que bom que aceitou! Afinal, quem cala, consente não é? – Jared sorriu, e viu que Jensen quase sorriu também. – Se der um sorriso, passarei para te pegar às 7 da noite no sábado.

Jensen então sorriu abertamente, deixando o amigo com uma felicidade que não lhe cabia no peito.

_**Continua...**_

**RESPOSTAS REVIEWS**

**SONYAMA**

Estava mesmo comportada! Você tem toda essa força, e sei que no lugar do Jensen, estaria lutando. Mas eu consigo entender a revolta e a depressão dele, e entendo os pais, que não sabem como agir. Vamos ver se esse homem reage! Beijos.

**MDMLOVER**

Bem-vinda com login, sem login! Longe dos pais, o Jensen já começou a olhar cauda alheia com o canto do olho. Danadeenho! Beijos.

**GEISE**

Não faz ideia o quanto ri com esse "tchetcherere na clínica"! Sem a vigilância dos pais vai facilitar! Acho que meu prazo para atualização fica razoável para quem gosta de novos capítulos rápido e quem gosta que demore rs! Beijos.

**GABI**

Sempre gentil em suas palavras, obrigada! Fico feliz em se atentar a detalhes! :D Jensen estava cansado da intervenção de tantas pessoas em sua vida. E ficando em casa, isso só pioraria. Por isso preferiu ir com Jared para a clínica. Beijos.

**MARY**

A mãe do Jensen devia ter contado mil carneirinhos deitada no sofá antes de ir falar com o filho! Falar as coisas no auge do nervoso só dá merda. Mas não deixou de ser um chacoalhão necessário para o Jensen. Mas reclamar da Nina é tão injusto! Ela só está ajudando! Fui sarcástica? Talvez. Aprendi a fazer isso com uma autora rs! Beijos.

**LULUZINHA**

Antes mesmo de ver que você assinou a review depois, já sabia que era você! Já conheço a escrita dos leitores que mais adoro! O capítulo judiou geral, sobrou até para a irmã que nem tem falas na fic *quase* rsrs! Pode ter certeza que a cauda do Jared não passava uma agulha achando que ia ser "demitido". Mas pelo contrário, ficou melhor! Nem tenho como agradecer seu incentivo! Obrigada de coração! Beijos.

**DWS**

É difícil imaginar tanto o Jensen quanto quem está em volta, porque são dois lados com suas fortes razões. Penso que o Jensen precisava ser repreendido por ter quebrado a casa. Porque ali já foi um desrespeito ao sofrimento e ao esforço dos demais. Beijos.

**TOTOSAY**

A Nina é uma amadora na arte de fazer intrigas. Tudo o que conseguiu foi jogar o homem nos braços do outro! Vamos torcer para que jogue no colo agora rs! Beijos.

**MASINHA**

Seja muito bem-vinda ao meu humilde texto! Fico muito agradecida pelas palavras, e feliz que tenha aprovado até aqui. Me resta torcer para que consiga ficar comigo até o fim. Obrigada por ter comentado! Beijos.

**TAXXTI**

Primeiro, desculpe por ter gasto o resto das borrachas de sua patinha! Sorte minha que VOCÊ não me bateu quando me viu rs! Porrãn, eu ainda te arranquei lágrimas no capítulo? Então já posso me sentir um pouquinho rs? Pronto, parei de me sentir... Esses momentos são rápidos como a paudurência do Jensen kkkk! Só sei que você foi injusta com a Nina. Com um macho daqueles pra cuidar, quem é que lembra de diploma? É tica profissional? *gargalhada de vilão de novela mexicana*. Obrigada pela passagem maravilhosa que fez por aqui! Só não foi melhor que conhecê-la pessoalmente! Beijos.

**Anônimo**

Pena que não sei seu nome para agradecer de forma mais pessoal. Obrigada pela consideração em deixar aqui sua impressão, e fico feliz que tenha decidido me conhecer durante suas passagens pela madrugada por aqui. Muito me alegra que minha linguagem tenha te atraído. Beijos.

**SPNLOVER**

Espero que a semana tenha passado rápido rs! Mas não terá algumas respostas sobre quem disse a verdade agora. Talvez todos estejam dizendo a verdade, talvez ninguém. Por favor, não me xingue rs! Obrigada pelo apoio de sempre. Beijos

**TAH-P**

Eu sei que você quer um motivo para consolar o Jensen com abraços rs! Se ele chora, merece um abraço. Se quebra a casa merece um abraço! Vocês são tudo safadeeenhas *e quem as culpa por isso?*. O Jensen fez por onde merecer tamanha fúria da Donna. Mexer com o bolso dos outros é coisa perigosa rs! E a Nina só conseguiu uma coisa: Aproximá-los mais. Coitada... Só se fuuu. Beijos, linda.

**CLAUDIA**

Você é a safadeeenha mor daqui! Quando soube que iriam para a clínica, já pensou num estoque de Viagra que se tornasse o melhor amigo do Peruckles, hein? O capítulo 7 acabou de ficar pronto, flor. Por isso não passei. Sinta como ando atrasada! Espero que tenha gostado dele, porque quem recebeu tantas palavras lindas na review do capítulo anterior tem que agradar alguém incrível como você de qualquer jeito! Beijos, querida.

**SOL**

Linda! Nem precisava assinar, até parece que eu não saberia que era você! Obrigada pelo sacrifício em me deixar comentários depois da mudança do FF. Fico emocionada com sua consideração! E morro com suas reviews inflamadas, revoltadas! O que sabemos é que a Nina quer o Jensen. Mas o rival dela é poderoso, e ela só meteu os pés pelas mãos até agora. Os meninos são fortes. Teve a bronca da Donna, a intriga da Nina, a intervenção do Gale, e continuam firmes, querendo progredir juntos. Sei que gosta do ciúme do Jensen rsrs! Lembrei de você quando escrevi! Beijos, linda. Outros encontros virão! Dessa vez com a Lili também!

**LUANA**

Feliz que ainda esteja gostando e acompanhando. Espero não decepcionar. Mas se alguém está mentindo ou não, só depois saberá. Beijos.

**EVE**

Vou aderir à campanha "salve os celulares nas fics"! Pobres deles, né? Vão quebrar notebooks porra! Na hora da Mackenzie achei que você lembrou do Chaves porque ela foi correndo contar para a Donna o que o Jensen tinha feito. "Conta tudo pra sua mãe, Kiko" rs! E eu imaginar a veia com pomba gira tirou o drama da cena carai rsrs! Pois é, a D. Donna só falou o que antes ela guardava na caixinha de pensamentos. Espertinha... Já ouviu falar na dor dos amputados! Sim, eu usei esta mesma dor. Serve para o caso do Jensen também. Adora quando o Jensen se impõe, né? Se eu colocar o aviso de "Proibido safadas lerem esta fic", vou perder todas as leitoras! Tudo doida pra ver o Jensen pôr! Digo, se impor. Calma... Não pretendo desidratá-la... Acho que no próximo capítulo você não vai querer chorar! Só o Jared, por causa do Motumbo loiro... Hehehe. Calei. Beijos!

**ELISETE**

Oi linda! Incrível como já conheço os leitores queridos! O jeito delicado da review não deixava dúvidas que era você, antes mesmo de dizer. Li informações de que essa dor serve também para os que sofrem de paralisia, além de relatos de paraplégicos e tetraplégicos. Será que o Jared não sabia mesmo rsrs? Parei de ser malvada. Me avise quando você atualizar alguma fic sua, ta querida? Beijos!

**CARLA**

Minha querida! Eu imagino a dificuldade de se estar na pele dos parentes do Jensen, e consigo entender atitudes como da Donna. Apesar de entender o sofrimento de quem se cuida, não deve ser nada fácil segurar a barra sem explodir em algum momento. Deve saber bem como é, né? Ainda mais a questão da fisioterapia. Sabemos que deve ser horrível para o enfermo. Mas também sabemos que é necessário. Terrível ter que obrigá-lo a sofrer para o bem dele né? Sei que é ocupada, flor! Escreva-me quando sentir vontade e quando puder, não se preocupe! E a Perpétua Gi sumiu rsrs! Nenhum colega escritor meu recebeu a visita dela mais. Mas não sei se ainda anda por aí. E sobre "olheiros" de textos, eu já tinha pensado nisso! Tem autores tão bons aqui, que acho um crime ficarem escondidos atrás de fanfics. Ainda mais ante tanta bobeira que se vê em destaque nas TVs. Beijos, linda!

**TAILIE**

Não se preocupe, flor. O Jared conseguiu progressos com o Jensen que a Nina não conseguiu, então ela pode ir tirando o timinho de campo, se tiver vergonha na cara rs! O Jared pode até de repente sofrer do jeito que gostamos, mas não será o único *risada maligna*. Mesmo querendo distanciar, ela aproximou os meninos. Por si só, já castiga rs! Beijos.

**ANA**

Me chamou de Rainha Devassa Infame Perversa e Torturadora... Mas e "Herege" rsrs? Menos mal, porque achei que tinha completado seu colar e que já estava jogando as pérolas fora! Viu como são as coisas? Achando que você está perversa demais e eu me tornei calminhas, sem maiores carnificinas! Eu nunca ri tanto como no dia em que li os castigos do pessoal de END! Principalmente do Ian! E esse humor negro que eu adorei? Dizer que o Jensen na cadeira de rodas corre da Nina rsrs... Ai ai! Com suas suspeitas, lembrei de você em Piratas 2, espetando as colunas dos outros! Achei que ia xingar muito a Dona Donna, e você aprovou os métodos dela! Mas serviu mesmo pro loiro, fez bem! Não perca o próximo capítulo hein hehehe! Arranja logo uma net mulher! Beijos!


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

- Senti tanta falta desse sorriso lindo! – Nina agarrou o rosto de Jensen, dando vários beijos estalados na bochecha dele. – Já nem lembrava mais como era ser recebida assim!

A médica se sentou de frente para Jensen , segurando suas mãos.

- Você merece ser recebida com sorrisos sempre, Nina. Mas nem sempre isso é possível. – Disse Jensen.

- Ver você é o mais importante. Claro que se tiver um sorriso, é melhor ainda! – Disse com carinho, e Jensen sorriu novamente. – E como está indo na clínica? Jared não maltratou você de novo, não é?

- O Jared nunca me maltratou. – Disse Jensen, soltando suas mãos das dela. – Ele fez o que era preciso fazer.

- Não vou questionar os métodos dele. Mas ele podia ter tentado não agredir tanto sua perna. – Disse Nina.

- Ele não sabia que ela tinha sido machucada. Aliás, nem minha mãe sabia! Nem mesmo eu.

- Você teve vários ferimentos menores, Jensen. Foram todos tratados e curados antes que acordasse do coma. A preocupação de todos nós era com sua coluna, e com sua vida.

Nina segurou o pé dele com cuidado.

- Está perfeito. Teria dado certo do mesmo jeito, se o Jared tivesse ido com mais calma. Mas eu entendo que ele precise de resultados rápidos.

Jensen olhou para a amiga, de cara feia.

- Ele não parece ter pressa para se livrar de mim.

- Desculpe, eu não disse nesse sentido! Quero dizer que ele fica ansioso para fazer o possível, e talvez acabe atropelando etapas.

Jensen não falou nada, mas cruzou os braços e ficou arredio.

- Jen... Seu fisioterapeuta é muito bom. Vejo que já consegue fazer muitas coisas que antes tinha dificuldade! – Nina sorriu, e Jensen voltou a olhar para ela com a expressão mais suave.

- É verdade... Eu nunca achei que me animaria com tão pouco. – Admitiu Jensen.

- Acha pouco? Olhe seus braços! Ele conseguiu fortalecer bastante a musculatura. – Nina apalpou os braços musculosos do amigo.

- Preciso de força neles para mover a cadeira.

Ela continuou apalpando-o, chegando aos ombros, alisando-os, cada vez mais perto do rosto dele.

- Nina... – Jensen virou um pouco o rosto, desconfortável por ela ter acabado de sentar no seu colo, sem tirar os olhos de seus lábios.

- Esses braços fortes podem muito mais que isso... – Disse a médica, colocando-os em volta de sua cintura.

Ela puxou o rosto dele delicadamente de encontro ao seu e o beijou. Jensen a beijou de volta, sem conseguir se concentrar. O incomodava que ela estivesse em seu colo, naquela cadeira. Beijando-o com ardor, colocou as mãos dele em seus seios, e começou a esfregar seu corpo no dele.

Jensen esperou ansioso por uma ereção, que não veio. Não interessava como ela o beijava ou o quanto era bonita. A ereção que nunca havia faltado nas ocasiões em que transaram, não aconteceu.

- Chega, Nina! – Jensen a afastou, frustrado. – Eu não posso dar o que você quer, e você sabe muito bem disso!

- Você poderia sim, Jensen! Mas não isso não importa! Com ou sem sexo, é só você que me importa!

- Não estaria se matando para tentar me estimular se não quisesse sexo, Nina...

- Eu estava só sentindo seu calor, sua pele, Jensen! É horrível estar tão perto sem poder tocá-lo! Sem poder sentir você! – Disse Nina, alisando o peito dele. – Estava respeitando sua dor, mas nunca deixei de sentir isso por você. Em momento algum...

Nina se aproximou, tentando beijá-lo novamente, mas Jensen lhe segurou as mãos delicadamente, mantendo-a afastada.

- Por que tem medo de se envolver, Jensen? Eu não vejo cadeira nenhuma na minha frente, não vejo obstáculo nenhum entre nós dois! Tudo que vejo é você, eu só quero você! – Nina implorava, mas Jensen continuava mantendo-a afastada.

- Eu continuo a mesma pessoa, Nina. Eu nunca quis relacionamento com alguém. E estar numa cadeira não mudou isso dentro de mim. Ao contrário. Reforçou essa vontade. Porque agora... Desse jeito aqui... – Jensen olhou para si mesmo e balançou a cabeça.

- Se dê essa chance, Jensen! Me dê essa chance! Podemos tentar, e ver se... – Nina começou.

- Eu não quero! Não tenho interesse em tentar, Nina. Apenas entenda. Por favor... – Nina o olhava desolada, e ele estendeu a mão para que ela segurasse. – Mas quero sua amizade. Se quiser ser minha amiga ainda, é claro.

Nina suspirou, e assentiu.

- Claro que quero ser sua amiga, Jensen... – Disse, e o amigo sorriu aliviado. – E já que continuamos amigos, então quero que veja isso. Pediram que eu entregasse pessoalmente.

Resignada, Nina estendeu um envelope, que Jensen abriu.

- Não acredito... Esses dois vão casar? – Perguntou Jensen, rindo. – Não sei quem vai ganhar mais chifres!

- Você que pensa! Estão todos mais sossegados, Jensen. O Brock está apaixonado, e a Natalie está grávida. Eles estão muito felizes. – Disse Nina, e Jensen fez cara de surpresa. – Pediram muito que o convencesse a ir ao casamento.

- O Jared vai? – Jensen perguntou com interesse, e Nina disfarçou a decepção.

- Acredito que não. Você sabe que ele só andava com o pessoal por sua causa. Mas não importa... Você já tem companhia para ir, e não pode me fazer essa desfeita!

- Vou pensar, Nina. – Disse Jensen, sorrindo.

Só então a médica pôde ir embora mais feliz do que nos outros dias em que esteve lá. Admitia que Jared fez maravilhas com Jensen. Ele até aceitou recebê-la como visita pela primeira vez! Além de ter sorrido e conversado. Sem falar no beijo.

Não esperava muito sucesso nas primeiras investidas. Mas era paciente e persistente. Agradecia o grande empurrão de Jared, mas queria muito que ele saísse de cena, agora que Jensen estava mais acessível.

Já Jensen, soube a diferença entre ambas as visitas quando surpreendeu a si mesmo esperando Jared no sábado. Gostava de Nina, mas logo ficava entediado com ela. Jared jamais o entediava.

Já estava pronto, esperando na sala quando ele chegou. Roger estava feliz em ver o filho sair à noite, como tanto gostava. Donna procurava disfarçar a aflição em largar o filho rua a fora naquelas condições. Mas sabia que impedi-lo só o deixaria menos confiante. Além do mais, ver o rosto dele novamente corado e cheio de expectativa compensava sua aflição.

Quando Jared chegou, parecia um garoto que foi buscar a menina mais bonita da sala para o baile de formatura.

- Aonde vamos, Jared? – Perguntou Jensen, quando já estavam no carro.

- Beber.

- Você não bebe! – Disse Jensen.

- Bebo um monte de coisas. Mas se está falando de álcool, você também não beberá. Está tomando remédios.

- Que graça tem então? Pense em outra coisa!

- Então diz você aonde quer ir! – Disse Jared.

- Tudo bem... Vamos a um bar mesmo.

Foram a um bar que Jensen adorava. Havia fila para entrar, e inconscientemente todos olharam ao vê-lo na cadeira de rodas. A maioria apenas olhou rapidamente e voltou a conversar com suas companhias.

Jensen observou alguns olhares seguidos de cochichos, até fracos risos. Tudo fazia parecer que estavam falando dele por onde andava. Já não sabia mais distinguir paranóia de realidade. Sua vontade era de sair correndo dali. Mas não podia fazer isso... Ouviu uma garota dizer à outra: "Que desperdício! Tão bonito..."

- Não quero ficar. – Disse Jensen a Jared, que também tinha ouvido o comentário.

- Precisa acostumar Jensen. As pessoas são curiosas, mas depois que entrarmos, nem lembrarão mais de nós.

A moça que organizava a fila fez sinal para que Jensen entrasse com Jared, que bateu no seu ombro de leve, chamando-o.

- Não quero tratamento diferente, quero ficar na fila como todo mundo! – Reclamou Jensen.

- Não precisa isso, Jensen! Você ficando na fila ou não, existem lugares demarcados para quem tem prioridade para entrar.

Jared precisou empurrar Jensen, mesmo contra sua vontade. As pessoas na fila invadiram a calçada, e não havia como manobrar a cadeira em segurança, sem ajuda.

- Que droga de lugar nos arranjaram... E somos obrigados a ficar aqui porque, como você disse, está _demarcado_! – Disse Jensen, já dentro do bar, olhando para a multidão que dançava, cantava e vibrava de pé perto do palco onde a banda tocava.

Apesar de tudo, conseguiu relaxar e se divertir. A música e a companhia de Jared o contagiaram, e viu que o amigo tinha razão. Passados uns minutos, sua presença com cadeira de rodas no bar não era novidade pra ninguém, e ele era apenas mais um frequentador.

Só voltou a se chatear quando viu que as mulheres não paravam de dar em cima de Jared. Não sabia o que mais o incomodava. Não ser considerado uma opção por elas, ou ver tanto assédio em cima do amigo. Mas Jared apenas sorria e não dava atenção a nenhuma delas. Jensen sorriu ao ouvir de muitas delas que "_o grandão era veado"_.

Ainda era cedo quando saíram do bar, e Jensen disse que estava com fome. Jared tentou parar em três lanchonetes lotadas, e não havia nenhuma vaga especial disponível. Nem mesmo vagas normais, que não teriam espaço para Jensen sair do carro.

- Vou achar algum lugar que as pessoas tenham um pouco mais de educação e respeito, Jensen. Nem que tenha que rodar a cidade toda. – Disse Jared, frustrado.

- Esqueça, Jared. Hoje está tudo lotado até para quem não está com cadeira. É melhor eu ir para casa.

- Não vamos voltar agora... Ainda está tão cedo, Jen... E se fossemos ao cinema? Podemos pegar um balde de pipoca! – Sugeriu Jared.

- Não gosto de cinema, Jared. Detesto ficar preso numa sala de cinema, sentado por duas horas... – Jensen interrompeu a si mesmo. – Detestava, eu quis dizer. Já estou preso a uma cadeira mesmo... Vamos. Vamos ao cinema.

Jensen disse sem sorrir, e Jared ficou radiante.

Igualmente enfrentaram problemas atém chegarem à sala onde veriam o filme. Jensen reclamou novamente por não poder escolher onde ficar, já que havia lugar determinado às pessoas com necessidades especiais.

Mas descobriu que havia sido preconceituoso com programas calmos. Adorou o filme de ação que escolheram, e adorou a companhia de Jared.

Já era quase uma hora da manhã quando saíram da sessão, e Jensen estava visivelmente animado.

- Já estamos voltando... Que pena. – Disse Jensen, e Jared o olhou surpreso, fazendo-o rir. – Eu também nunca achei que diria isso!

- Não precisa acabar se não quiser. - Disse Jared.

- No que está pensando? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Num lugar para fechar a noite.

- Sabe que não tenho o que ir fazer num motel. – Disse Jensen, voltando a ficar sério, olhando pela janela do carro.

- Não estou falando em motel, Jensen! Estava pensando em irmos para a clínica.

Jensen fez uma careta, incrédulo.

- Puta merda, Jared! Preferia que tivesse dito motel mesmo! – Disse Jensen, irritado.

- Olha... Eu tenho as chaves, e posso entrar lá a hora que quiser. E tenho certeza que você vai gostar do que tenho em mente. Confia em mim?

- Vamos entrar na piscina? – Perguntou Jensen, ficando interessado.

- Não. A piscina está vazia. Mas você vai achar legal, tenho certeza. E então?

- Ok. Mas se começar a me colocar eletrodos, vou gritar até aparecer alguém! – Jensen disse sério, e Jared riu.

Jared entrou no estacionamento acionando o portão com um controle remoto. Entraram na clínica vazia, e Jensen seguia no encalço do amigo fazendo perguntas, mas Jared apenas pediu para ele se trocar como se fosse para a piscina.

- Vou só arrumar as coisas lá e volto para que me acompanhe. – Disse lhe entregando a mochila que tirou do armário.

Jared voltou minutos depois, e os dois já haviam vestido roupa de banho e o roupão por cima. Jensen foi guiado até uma sala aconchegante. Ficou encantado quando viu o ofurô com uma água convidativa.

- Eu disse que ia gostar. – Disse Jared, animado. – Entra. Teste a água. Se estiver boa, eu entro.

Jensen riu, e ajudado por Jared, logo havia entrado na água, fechando os olhos de satisfação.

- Está muito ruim aqui. A água está gelada, pode ficar aí fora. – Disse brincando.

- Você não é confiável, vou ter que entrar para ter certeza. - Disse Jared, tirando o roupão e ocupando espaço junto com o amigo na água.

Sentou-se ao lado dele e fechou os olhos, suspirando, sob a luz fraca do ambiente.

- Meu tratamento podia ser aqui todas as vezes, não? – Perguntou Jensen, brincando.

- Não... Aqui é o tratamento dos senhores, com uma artrite terrível. Mas calma, que tudo é muito bem higienizado por aqui.

- Está tão bom aqui, que mesmo que não fosse, acho que não me importaria com isso agora. – Disse Jensen, suspirando.

Ficaram uns minutos em silêncio, e Jared, que estava cansado de uma semana de trabalho intenso, acabou cochilando. Jensen o amparou em seu peito, e acariciou seus cabelos fazendo-o acordar, um pouco atordoado.

- Salvei você. Impedi que se afogasse. – Brincou Jensen.

- É melhor irmos embora...

- Descansa um pouco. Eu tomo conta de você.

- Eu que devo tomar conta de você. – Disse Jared, erguendo a cabeça para olhar nos olhos dele.

- Não deve não. – Jensen respondeu sério.

- Tem razão... Não devo. Mas eu quero. Eu gosto de fazer isso... – Jared respondeu, se aproximando do rosto de Jensen, que não recuou.

Olhou seus lábios por poucos segundos antes de beijá-lo. Jensen o puxou firme se encontro a si, agradecendo mais uma vez por seus braços obedecerem ao comando, e mais ainda sua língua, que trabalhava intensamente explorando cada canto da boca do amigo.

Jared já havia passado uma perna de cada lado dele, e o beijava ao tempo em que alisava seu peito e costas. Já estava dolorosamente excitado quando notou que Jensen também estava. Interrompeu o beijo, e olhou para baixo, olhando nos olhos do amigo em seguida, com cumplicidade, como se pedisse permissão. Jensen, o compreendeu e balançou a cabeça que "sim" com urgência.

Jared sabia que não havia tempo para preliminares, que tudo aquilo era passageiro. Só sabia que não deixaria escapar o momento.

Tirou a própria sunga em poucos segundos, e sorriu quando notou Jensen ainda mais excitado. Tirou a dele com a mesma pressa, lamentando não ter mais tempo para admirá-lo como queria, ou levar o membro dele à sua boca, e sentir seu gosto até ficar satisfeito, mesmo sabendo que nunca ficaria saciado de ter Jensen para si.

Aquela noite podia ser a primeira e última vez que o amigo seria dele, mas correria esse risco sem hesitar.

Voltou a ficar de frente para o amigo, e teria que contar com a água para ajudá-lo a não sentir muita dor na hora da penetração. Que doesse... Suportaria qualquer coisa, afinal tudo o que queria era sentir Jensen da forma mais íntima possível, marcando-o por dentro.

Começou a sentar lentamente no membro do amigo, que permanecia duro. Precisou parar algumas vezes para conseguir fazer seu corpo se acostumar com a dolorosa invasão.

- Com calma... Não quero te machucar. – Disse Jensen o ajudando, com as mãos em seu quadril.

Quando Jared estava totalmente preenchido, Jensen passou a mão em seu rosto com carinho, e o beijou. Continuou o beijando para tentar suavizar sua dor, quando ele começou a subir e descer o mais rápido que podia suportar.

- Eu vou tentar manter... Não tenha pressa, não quero que sinta dor. – Repetiu Jensen, quando notou que aqueles gemidos não eram de prazer.

Jared então diminuiu um pouco o ritmo, até começar a escorregar mais facilmente pela extensão do membro do amigo.

Adquiriu velocidade quando seu corpo começou a implorar por uma investida mais vigorosa. Passou a gemer alto, e a descer cada vez mais rápido, batendo as nádegas com força na pele do amigo. O barulho era intensificado por conta da água, o que o excitava ainda mais.

Em certo momento, notou uma mudança significativa na expressão de Jensen, que começou a gemer junto com ele, segurando seu quadril, forçando uma penetração mais funda.

Jared olhava surpreso para o rosto corado de Jensen, que gemia alto, com os olhos fechados, enquanto ele cavalgava. Encostou-se então ainda mais ao corpo do amigo, arranhando a carne de suas costas, sem se dar conta de que ambos já gritavam de prazer.

- Eu vou... Eu vou agora, Jared! – Disse Jensen, sem fôlego, manipulando o membro do amigo, que também fechou os olhos e estremeceu ao sentir o toque.

Entre a sinfonia de gemidos, Jared sentiu o líquido quente e precioso do amigo jorrando dentro do seu corpo. Era o sinal de que também já podia se derramar na mão dele.

Com o corpo fraco, e tendo espasmos pelo orgasmo, deu mais um longo beijo em Jensen, antes de sair de cima dele. Encostou ao seu lado, com os olhos fechados, esperando a respiração normalizar. Jensen o aconchegou ao peito.

- Obrigado, Jared... – Jensen disse, pouco depois, e Jared viu que ele tinha lágrimas.

- Não tem que me agradecer, Jen... – Disse limpando as lágrimas dele. – Eu quis muito isso. Sempre quis.

- Mas eu não achava que conseguiria! E se conseguisse, nunca achava que poderia sentir tanto prazer! Igual era antes! – Disse Jensen, emocionado.

- Igual era antes? –Perguntou Jared, intrigado.

- É estranho, e você pode não acreditar! Mas eu senti tudo! Não posso andar, mas consigo sentir prazer! – Disse Jensen, radiante.

Jared apenas voltou a encostar a cabeça ao peito dele, pensativo. Definitivamente, aquilo era estranho.

O Dr. Gale Harold teria que lhe prestar alguns esclarecimentos, nem que tivesse que revirar o mundo atrás dele.

_**Continua...**_

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS**

**CASSGIRL**

Hey linda! Seja guerreira, a fic não durará muito, e seus poderes estão tinindo kkkk! O passeio rendeu frutos, como previa. Estou brincando, apareça quando puder, porque o bom é que poso manter contato com você fora daqui. Beijos!

**EVE**

A DercEve atacou cedo hein! Sobrou até para o Gayle kkkk! Será que ele atura piadinhas infames assim por causa do nome? Claaaro que não né? Mas você se despiu da imagem de coroinha para sempre ao falar da girafa bebendo água... Mano...! Tinha informações que eu não sabia antes de colocá-la aqui, submetida às vontades da enfermeira! Que você não precisa de chapinha kkkk! Corage deixar a Claudia te enfiar numa piscina sabendo que só mexe os zóio verde! Só pergunto se valeu à pena dar uns pega no Alex por esse preço! Deixa que tenho planos. Ninguém mexe com minha Eve e sai comendo Dannos por aí! E viu só que agora o Jared entregou o pinto para a mão certa? Donuts devidamente doado! Feliz que tenha gostado, flor. Beijão!

**SONYA**

Essa é a Soninha que tem tanta força que levanta o ânimo até dos personagens rs! Não posso falar muito, porque o Jensen reage muito bem perto do que seria a minha reação para algo semelhante. Acho que essa força é uma coisa inata. As dificuldades são imensas, é preciso muita batalha e vontade de viver. Ou grande amor como o do Jared, para fazer a diferença. Realmente, linda... Não dá para botá-los pra transar em todos os capítulos, ainda mais com o peso deste tema. Mas nesse capítulo foi rs! Se não der para fazer algo próximo à realidade, eu prefiro não fazer, flor. Não é meu estilo. Feliz que seja paciente para compreender. Pode ler todas as respostas, fico feliz com tanto carinho! E feliz sou eu de ter leitores tão fofos, e você sabe que é querida demais por mim! Beijão.

**ELISETE**

Oi minha linda! Apesar de não ter assistido a novela, eu sabia da história da Luciana, por estar sempre na internet. E o caso descrito com a Julie, aconteceu exatamente aquilo com uma tia minha. Não sabia da Nany Venâncio! Imagina só o medo que dá, não é? O bebê da minha tia tinha 10 dias quando aconteceu, ela ficou um mês em coma, e voltou com várias sequelas. Muito sofrimento. Mas aqui, dessa vez a ereção do Jensen durou rsrs! Linda, já li a linda Milagre do Amor! Verei as novas atualizações. Beijão!

**ANA**

Santo Paixão que te devolveu a net rsrs! Não ficará mais tentada a comer cérebros! Começou bem, já tem atualização que eu vi rsrs! Aqui as meninas mostraram o que é lutar, né? Jared não gostou muito da intimidade com, o loiro dele, e por isso resolveu ceder a cauda para prender o homem de vez rsrs! Pode deixar que não impingirei maiores sofrimentos ao loiro. Ele já sofreu pacas, hein! Cada vez que o faço sofrer, sofro junto, mas por me lembrar de você rs! Pode deixar que pessoalmente te darei vários colares rs! Não vejo a hora! Beijos!

**MASINHA**

Você é uma fofa mesmo! Fiquei boba lendo sua review, é tão gostoso quando o leitor tem lá suas suspeitas! Ainda vamos comentar muito quando essa fic acabar, porque fiquei numa situação que qualquer resposta será um spoiler rs! Fico feliz demais em saber que esta fic está conseguindo te emocionar, e que te conquistou. Muito obrigada! Beijão!

**LULUZINHA**

Own você não faz ideia de como te quero bem! Eu já vejo tão diferente do que você disse, sobre eu responder as "bobagens"! Já agradeço por ler minhas bobagens, e por ser tão fofa ao comentar sempre, e além de tudo comentários deliciosos! Que sorte a minha de ter conseguido prender sua atenção porque meu estilo te agradou! Nunca vou poder agradecer tanto carinho! Ainda mais que você entende a essência de tudo! Desde a força dos pais do Jensen, até os exemplos do pessoal da clínica, e claro, a safadeza do loiro espiando o moreno pelado! E o bom é que ele pôde mais do que espiar dessa vez rsrs! Eu fico muito feliz que apesar de o tema ser pesado, muitas pessoas ficaram, porque não dá para fazer algo assim sem retratar o sofrimento dos personagens. Livros, eu? Rsrs nunca! Você é uma linda, mas acredite: eu sou super insegura, e muitas vezes acho fraquíssimo o que escrevo. Obrigada pela amizade, pela companhia, por tudo! Beijão.

**MARY**

Não fique com ciúmes da Evelin, até o Jensen achou que o problema dele ficou menor depois que viu o dela rs! E olha que o dele é gravíssimo! E você errou: o loiro ainda abusou sequissualmente do moreno! Pode isso? Obrigada minha flor. Beijos.

**THE MRS PADACKLES**

Oh quantas fofas com ciúmes dessas meninas da clínica! Mas você não tem motivos para ter hein? O choque de realidade no Jensen serviu para algum,a coisa. E ele teve bônus por aprender rs. Ganhou uma cauda! Beijos, linda!

**THA-P**

Oi minha linda! o Jensen foi se soltando aos pouquinhos, agora nem o pai vai implicar se ele quiser viver certos momentos com o Jared. Tipo esse que acabou de viver rs! Viu só como funciona direitinho? Até melhor do que ele imaginava! Mas claro que você sabia que aquele passeio, aparentemente inocente e puro ia acabar em sequisso! Não se espia uma bunda daquelas pela fresta e deixa passar assim, não é? Feliz que tenha gostado dos exemplos de superação para incentivar um pouco o Jensen a lutar. Beijos, minha querida!

**CLARA**

Oi linda! Já fico feliz que esteja acompanhando, e gostando até aqui, pelo menos. O Jensen ficou mais motivado com a ajuda do Jared. Tem visto pessoas, ouvido novos relatos. Ele continua na mesma, m,as talvez saber que não é o único a enfrentar essa barra talvez tire aquela sensação de que está sozinho no planeta. E obrigada a você, por me incentivar tanto! Sou como o Jensen, preciso disso para me motivar rsrs! Toda sexta-feira estou por aqui, espero que seja um tempo razoável para atualizar! E hoje rolou safadeza rs! Beijos.

**GEISE**

Morro com suas reviews kkkkkkk! O Jensen ficou tão mais motivado, que até colocou os piu pius para brincarem mais cedo do que imaginava! E não é que você acertou ao dizer que seria na clínica rs? Quem diria que eles passeariam tanto e acabaria rolando o tchetcherere lá, hein? Beijos, linda!

**CLAUDIA**

Minha linda flor, que eu amo! Ao contrário do que possam pensar, eu não coloco ops nomes das minhas lindas amigas de vez em quando por colocar. Felizmente a Eve é uma pessoa saudável, mas fora isso, essas personagens que o pessoal tanto gostou tem muito de vocês, e por isso estavam lá. Assim como a Nati, que tirando a parte da "safadage", é toda espevitada. O Jensen vai saber algumas coisas do Gale na hora certa rsrs! O importante é que o Peruckles vive. E vive muito saudavelmente! Claro que você já sabe quase tudo o que vai se passar por aqui. Bom, você ainda não sabe da segunda bomba, só da primeira rsrs! Desculpe não ter passado esse capítulo, flor, eu estava dando uns remendos nele até ontem de madrugada! Grande beijo, minha flor!

**SOL**

Minha linda, ainda bem que conseguiu, eu não me imagino mais se suas reviews maravilhosas, sem sua companhia. Nem quero imaginar o vazio! Flor, você é tão sensível! Realmente, o Roger é um pai maravilhoso, mas eu QUIS colocar essa questão de aceitar o filho gay apenas ao vê-lo naquelas condições, sabe por quê? Porque tem tantos pais com filhos maravilhosos e saudáveis, e acham uma desgraça que ele ou ela seja homossexual. Gente... Não tem desgraças de verdade, como um filho doente, ou bandido, ou mau caráter? Feliz que tenha falado sobre isso! E ,mais feliz por saber porque escolhi a letra D da sala da clínica! Você pega minha homenagens nas entrelinhas! E teve um lemon, viu que diliça? Claro, fraquinho como sempre, mas foi a primeira noite de amor deles,e espero que tenha sido aceitável. Feliz que tenha gostado da história de superação da Evelin, com a ajuda da Claudia. Dar pro Alex pra levar um tiro e ficar daquele jeito rsrs? Poxa, que preço alto né? Lembro bem do caso do Gerson. Que judiação... A mulher não ficou com ele, o largou quase que de imediato. Muito triste! Não julgo sabe?É tão difícil! Mas me penalizo com quem fica nessa situação. Espero que eu consiga fechar essa fic de um jeito que te agrade. Tenho alguns planos, e acredito que voce tenha ficado feliz e esperançosa com o fim desse capítulo! Beijos, querida! te amo.

**TOTOSAY**

Até a pessoa mais distraída do mundo consegue ver aqueles olhares apaixonados do Jared rs! O paizão já viu! E é claro que nessa saidinha, tinha que acabar em sequisso, né? Acredito que vocês já estavam pensando que não ia rolar nadinha hehehe... Beijos, flor!

**RUGILA**

Oi linda! Feliz que esteja gostando das descrições ao longo da fic! A Evelin e a Claudia são minhas amigas, também autoras, que eu adoro, e delas peguei apenas a personalidade para compor as personagens. Felizmente ambas são muito saudáveis. Já a Julie, usei a história exata do que houve com minha tia, há 14 anos. Bom, a Nina atrapalhou no início, mas a saída deles era sagrada. Não queria ninguém no caminho rs! O caso do Jensen tem umas particularidades, mas num caso normal, acredito que uma ereção não seria tão fácil de se conseguir, ou manter. Pelo menos no início da paraplegia, que a pessoa ainda não se conhece tanto na nova condição. Talvez depois de um tempo, se conhecendo melhor, a situação mude. Mas isso o que eu acho, sou realmente leiga rs! Beijos, minha querida!

PS: Obrigada pela review em A Cura! Foi triste de doer, mas tem uma pequena continuação: Finalmente, a Cura. Se é feliz ou não, espero que queira conferir rs! Beijos.

**LENE**

Oi linda! É que o FF fez umas mudanças chatas, e não estava dando para colocar o nome na review, mas corrigiram. Obrigada pela review do capítulo anterior! Espero que esteja gostando que o Jensen tenha se animado um pouquinho mais. A ajuda do Jared foi fundamental, ele até se sentiu à vontade para tentar uma noite de amor! Grande beijo, querida!

**CARLA**

Oi linda! Espero mesmo que o tratamento da sua mãe dê certo, e que ela se recupere rápido disso. Realmente, tem situações terríveis nessa vida. Não resolve nossos problemas saber que outras pessoas sofrem mais, mas fica no inconsciente aquilo de que "poderia ser pior". Obrigada pelo seu incentivo! Beijos!

**SPNLOVER**

Oi linda! Se só faltava o passeio, tomara que ele tenha te agradado! Espero que passe aqui para dizer o que achou! Beijão!

**LUANA**

Eu que estou feliz que continua por aqui, resistindo bem rs! Obrigada! Beijos!

**LUCIA**

Oi Lucinha! Não achei ninguém que gostasse da Nina e do Gale rs! E sobre escrever, você tem meu apoio para tentar, já sabe né? Também, compartilho sua opinião sobre o que o Alex fez com a Evelin. Sem vergonha! Ela era inocente na história! Obrigada pelas palavras, fofa! Beijos.

**NATY**

Que amor, me acompanhando! Obrigada, eu só faço isso porque gosto de vocês também! Que bom que gostou da história das meninas! Particularmente, achei que elas acrescentaram muito, e que serviram de exemplo para o Jensen tentar lidar com o próprio sofrimento. Beijão.

**REGIANE**

Oi querida! Obrigada a você por aparecer novamente, e me deixando sem graça novamente rsrs! Quando me disponho a elaborar um texto, eu procuro não errar nas informações, mas nem sempre isso é possível. Estou feliz que tenha buscado saber de algumas coisas, é sinal que se interessou pela história como um todo. Muito obrigada! Mesmo se não puder mais aparecer, fico agradecida que esteja lendo! Beijos.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Atualizando o capítulo, com as respostas às reviews do capítulo anterior, que não tinha publicado junto com este capítulo**_

_**Beijos.**_

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Jared estava preparado para passar noites em claro atrás de informações sobre o paradeiro de Gale. Agora parecia muito claro que ele teve ótimas razões para fugir e se esconder.

Mas para sua surpresa, foi fácil encontrá-lo. Embora tenha fugido, certamente não estava se escondendo.

Marcou então uma consulta na clínica particular do médico, em nome de um paciente seu. Aguardou ser chamado num canto na sala de espera.

Quando entrou na sala, encontrou Gale do outro lado da mesa. Ele pareceu surpreso quando o viu, mas não amedrontado, como esperava que estivesse.

- Seja qual for seu problema, presumo que não seja minha especialidade, Jared. – Disse Gale, com o rosto impassível.

- Sei que você imaginou que um dia eu poderia procurá-lo, e já deve estar bem preparado, com várias respostas engatilhadas. – Disse Jared, encarando-o.

- Pra ser honesto, nunca achei que me procuraria. Mas em todo caso, se veio buscar o mesmo que da última vez que o vi, lembre que aquela noite eu estava bêbado, e num bar. Agora estou sóbrio e trabalhando. Então não posso te ajudar. – Disse Gale, dando atenção ao bloco de papel em que fazia anotações.

Jared riu sem vontade.

- Eu não vim pra isso! Mas é claro que você já sabe. Assim como sabe o motivo que me trouxe aqui.

- Olha Jared... Minha profissão exige que eu seja rápido e objetivo. Então exijo o mesmo das pessoas, principalmente quando estou ocupado e sem tempo para adivinhações. O que você quer? – Disse Gale, largando o bloco de notas e a caneta, olhando para o ex namorado.

- Jensen e eu transamos. – Disse Jared, olhando para a expressão de surpresa de Gale.

- E daí? – Perguntou o médico, vendo que Jared pretendia saborear um pouco mais o impacto daquela informação, para ver até que onde ela o afetava. Mas Gale não mudou o semblante.

- E daí, que ele manteve a ereção durante todo o tempo em que... Em que esteve... – Jared corou violentamente, sem conseguir continuar, e Gale começou a rir.

- Você deu pra ele? – Perguntou Gale, ainda rindo. - Era um sacrifício te botar de quatro, e agora vem aqui no meu trabalho apenas para contar que o Ackles fez isso com a maior facilidade? E daí, Jared? Você sempre quis isso, e conseguiu. Parabéns. É só?

Jared, além de constrangido, estava agora confuso.

- Ele disse que sentiu prazer! E realmente pareceu ter sentido!

- Já chega Jared. Não sou terapeuta sexual, mas posso afirmar que ele sentiu prazer mesmo. Você é gostoso, e eu _sei_ disso. Já contou tudo que queria? Se contou, já pode ir embora. – Disse Gale, voltando a dar atenção ao bloco de notas.

- Isso não te parece estranho? Nada disso te parece estranho, _Doutor_?

- O que há de estranho nisso? O Ackles já transou com uma porção de tranqueiras. Não transaria com você, por quê? – Gale perguntou sem interesse, e Jared se exaltou.

- Não se faça de idiota! O cara não sente nada da cintura pra baixo! Ele sequer pode andar, e diz que sentiu...

Gale se levantou da cadeira surpreso.

- Espera aí! Como assim "_não sente nada"_ e_ " sequer pode andar_"? Ackles _ainda _não está andando?

- Talvez porque ele esteja paraplégico, Gale! – Ironizou Jared.

- Que conversa é essa Jared? – Gale perguntou ainda mais sério. – Jensen não está paraplégico, e você sabe disso!

Jared ficou lívido, e desabou na cadeira mais próxima.

- Jared? Bom... Pelo visto você não sabe... – Disse Gale, se levantando e indo até ele.

Gale lhe deu uma garrafa de água, que Jared segurou fracamente, sem conseguir levar à boca.

- Beba um pouco. – Gale colocou a mão em seu ombro, preocupado. - Vamos, precisa me dizer o que está acontecendo. Por que está dizendo que o Ackles está paraplégico?

Jared ainda tremia, quando levantou os olhos para o ex namorado.

- Não brinca com isso Gale. Eu jamais vou te perdoar se estiver mentindo sobre isso.

- Assim você me ofende! Não dediquei tantos anos da minha vida para brincar com vidas, e sim para tentar salvá-las!

Só então Jared pôde chorar emocionado. Olhou para Gale entre as lágrimas, implorando com o olhar aflito para que o médico lhe confirmasse mais uma vez essa informação que mudava tudo, e Gale se aproximou dele, deixando-o enlaçar os braços em sua cintura, soluçando.

- Acalme-se, porque preciso saber o que está havendo para poder ajudar o Ackles. – Disse Gale, com voz carinhosa, e Jared tratou de se acalmar, por Jensen.

- Ele está numa cadeira de rodas até hoje, Gale! Deprimido!

- Mas por quê? Por que ele pensa que está paraplégico? – Perguntou o médico.

- Não apenas o Jensen. Todos nós. Os pais, os irmãos! Gale, ele fraturou uma vértebra torácica, e...

- Ele o quê? Quem disse isso a vocês? A Nina? – Gale se afastou irritado, incrédulo, e Jared confirmou com a cabeça.

- Foi... Mas agora não importa, eu só quero saber a verdade! O que aconteceu com o Jensen?

- Isso importa sim! Ela me atingiu de forma pessoal, distorceu um diagnóstico _meu,_ sabe Deus por quê! - Disse Gale, alterado.

- Por favor, Gale! Nada além do Jensen me importa agora! Nem o que essa mulher fez e nem os motivos! Ele pode voltar a andar e preciso saber como! O que aconteceu com ele de verdade? – Jared perguntou aflito, e Gale respirou fundo para explicar o que sabia.

- Ackles não fraturou nenhuma vértebra. Muito menos uma torácica! O que ele sofreu foi o deslocamento da quinta vértebra lombar, que causou a compressão da medula espinhal.

- Mas a Nina disse que ele entrou em coma por causa da fratura! – Disse Jared.

- Ackles abraçou os joelhos ao pular do barco. Com a queda, o joelho atingiu seriamente o abdome, e lesionou o fígado. Além de trincar o fêmur. Ele sofreu hemorragia interna, que somada à gravidade do deslocamento da vértebra, o levou ao coma. Qualquer movimento em falso poderia fraturar a vértebra. A equipe médica conseguiu reverter por muito pouco. Ele esteve muito perto de ficar paraplégico, e muito perto da morte.

- Jensen sofreu tanto, Gale! Se isolou até da família! Quando consegui vê-lo pela primeira vez depois do acidente, ele estava destruído! Só falava em morte! – Jared se emocionou ao relembrar, e limpou as lágrimas antes de continuar. – Gale, você sumiu, o abandonou! Podia ter evitado tudo isso!

- Eu fui embora porque não queria mais contato com nenhum de vocês, Jared! Mas cumpri com minha obrigação profissional e moral até o fim! Depois de salvo, eu passei o paciente para alguém da confiança _dele_! A Dra. Dobrev era amiga _dele_! Ele acreditou estar em boas mãos, eu acreditei, e _você _acreditou! – Gale se defendeu.

- Desculpe Gale... – Murmurou Jared. – Eu sei... Você não merecia ouvir isso. Nenhum de nós poderia imaginar.

Gale balançou a cabeça em concordância, e em seguida pegou o interfone, chamando a recepcionista.

- Missouri, querida. Tenho apenas mais um paciente hoje Faça o favor de providenciar um encaixe para que o Dr. Harrison o atenda. Terei que sair. Obrigado.

- Vá, Jared. Dê a notícia ao Ackles. Devolva a alegria de viver a ele. Vou atrás dos exames para provar o que estou dizendo. Aproveito e faço uma visita a uma antiga colega de trabalho.

- Gale... Não faça besteira. – Pediu Jared.

- Não vou matá-la, Jared. – Gale disse, com meio sorriso.

Jared o abraçou apertado, com carinho e gratidão, sendo abraçado de volta.

- Já chega. O tal Dr. Harrison é meu namorado, sabia? Ele fica na sala ao lado, não quero que veja isso e pense bobagens! – Disse o médico sorrindo, e Jared riu.

Estava muito ansioso para ver Jensen e lhe contar o que acabara de saber. Saiu da clínica junto com Gale, mas tomaram direções opostas. Antes de ir, Gale pegou os exames de um paciente seu que sofreu deslocamento numa vértebra torácica.

Chegando no hospital em que trabalhou, não foi difícil ter acesso ao histórico de Jensen, já que ele havia sido seu paciente. A recepcionista o conhecia e tinha muito carinho por ele. Então permitiu que ele entrasse na sala de Nina, sob o pretexto de cumprimentá-la, após sair o último paciente.

Bateu à porta e a colega pediu que entrasse. Ela sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias por alguns segundos quando o viu. Só se acalmou quando viu que ele sorria. "_Ele não sabe nada_." Pensou, com alívio.

- Estava no bairro, e passei aqui para dar um abraço nos antigos colegas.

Gale manteve o sangue frio para abraçá-la e desenvolver um diálogo inocente por algum tempo.

- E como está indo na clínica? – Perguntou a moça, sorrindo, em determinado momento.

- Está prosperando. Somos apenas outro médico e eu, mas estamos indo bem. Claro que nem se compara à estrutura daqui. Por exemplo... – Gale tirou o exame de seu paciente desconhecido por ela de um grande envelope. – Randy e eu levamos um tempo examinando isso, e não chegamos a uma conclusão. Acho que teremos que pedir novos exames. Está pouco nítido. Se fosse aqui, teríamos melhores aparelhos e mais colegas para consultar.

Nina olhava com interesse para o exame.

- A qualidade não é das melhores, mas dá para identificar. – Disse a médica, demonstrando com a ponta da caneta o ponto que queria. - Consegue ver? Um deslocamento leve na 10T.

- Incrível! – Gale sorriu, acompanhado pela médica. – Você sabe identificar o deslocamento de uma vértebra num exame!

Nina parou de sorrir aos poucos, sentindo-se desconfortável. Era tarde. Havia caído numa armadilha.

- A menos que o paciente seja Jensen Ackles, não é Nina? Aí você transforma um deslocamento numa fratura com uma facilidade impressionante!

Nina se levantou bruscamente, como se o visitante tivesse acabado de anunciar que era um serial killer, e ela, a próxima vítima.

- Gale, eu tenho uma explicação... – Disse Nina, gaguejando.

- NÃO HÁ EXPLICAÇÃO! Seu paciente podia ter cometido suicídio diante de um diagnóstico desse, e ele esteve próximo disso! Graças a uma _mentira_ sua! – Gale passou a mão em todos os papéis dela, derrubando-os no chão, no que ela deu um fraco grito, assustada.

A sala dela ficava isolada de outras salas, e também da recepção. Não ouviriam a discussão, e Gale sabia disso. No momento, ela até agradecia por isso. Que ele lhe batesse, mas que ninguém soubesse o que ela havia feito.

- E... Eu... Estava empenhada em fazer o Jensen andar, Gale! Eu o estava ajudando, e ele ia voltar...

- Para depois ele ser eternamente grato à grande médica que conseguiu esse milagre? Sabendo que apenas dedicação na fisioterapia o faria recuperar os movimentos? – Gale deu um soco na mesa, assustando-a de novo.

- Você não entende! – Disse a médica, já com grossas lágrimas lavando seu rosto. – Eu era a única pessoa fora da família que Jensen aceitava ver! Eu fiz de tudo para que ele aceitasse ser tratado, para que fizesse fisioterapia, para que voltasse a andar, mas ele se fechou! Relutou muito em aceitar ajuda!

- Isso prova que além de não ter ética alguma, ainda é péssima médica! Não contava que ele fosse aceitar o Jared para tratar dele, não é? Jared conseguiu mais dele em algumas semanas do que você em meses, e sabe por quê? Porque ele coloca o bem estar do Ackles acima da própria vida! Tem por ele o que você nunca teve... Amor.

- Não ouse dizer que não amo o Jensen! – Foi a vez de Nina se exaltar. – Tem ideia do que é sofrer com uma mentira que pode acabar com sua carreira só para estar perto de quem ama? Ou de sustentá-la mesmo que isso fatie meu coração em mil pedaços? – A médica gritou.

- Que coisa mais medíocre, humilhante e deprimente à qual você se submeteu, Nina... – Gale disse, com decepção.

- Eu só queria uma oportunidade para ele me enxergar de outra forma! – Disse a médica, cheia de dor.

- E você teve êxito, Nina. Ele certamente saberá de toda a verdade e te enxergará de outra forma. Não exatamente da forma que você planejou.

Nina arregalou os olhos.

- Então quer contar tudo e entregar o Jared nos braços do Jensen? Além de traído, ainda vai entregar o cara que você ama para o seu rival?

- Eu amei o Jared. Mas o perdi e aceitei isso com dignidade. Não amputei as pernas dele e o coloquei em cativeiro para que não fugisse de mim!

Nina soluçava, humilhada.

- É questão de tempo, Gale... Jensen pode me amar como amo a ele, me dê uns dias! Não tire isso de mim, eu te imploro! Não tire o Jensen de mim! – Nina implorava, com as mãos juntas, tentando se aproximar do médico.

- Você vai perder muito mais do que o Ackles Nina. Vai perder seu diploma, no que depender de mim.– Disse Gale, e Nina se desesperou ainda mais.

- Não Gale! Pelo amor de Deus, você não faria isso! Jensen voltará a andar, Gale, não diga nada, por favor! Eu juro que farei com que ele ande o mais rápido que conseguir! – Disse a médica, tentando segurar o braço do colega ao suplicar.

- Jared será o responsável pelos primeiros passos do Ackles depois do acidente. Não você. Não chegará mais perto dele nem de paciente algum. Cuidarei para que isso não aconteça denunciando esse absurdo.

Gale virou as costas, deixando a médica totalmente apavorada e destruída, aos prantos em sua mesa.

Sabia dos riscos, mas procurou ignorá-los quando a oportunidade desesperada surgiu, com a segunda imperícia que cometia em relação a Jensen. A primeira delas foi a forma desastrosa como o resgatou na água. Na ânsia para salvá-lo a qualquer custo, não se atentou em tomar os cuidados mais básicos com o salvamento. Se não fosse a intervenção de Gale, ele poderia ter realmente ficado paraplégico.

A segunda foi cometida logo que Jensen entrou em coma. Assim que saiu da sala de cirurgia, Gale a encontrou, mas não teve tempo de inteirá-la pessoalmente sobre o estado do paciente, pois fora chamado em outra emergência. Avisou-a que havia deixado os exames de Jensen na recepção, e pediu que ela olhasse e informasse aos pais dele, que esperavam aflitos por notícias.

Ao pegar o exame na gaveta da recepção, e ver que ele apontava a paraplegia, com a fratura de uma vértebra torácica, teve que se trancar em sua sala para chorar. Só após se recompor, pôde procurar o casal Ackles para dar duas notícias trágicas. A primeira, de que Jensen estava em coma. A segunda, que havia ficado paraplégico.

Nem toda a sensibilidade que usou para dar essa informação a eles conseguiu lhes proporcionar um conforto, mesmo que mínimo. Era impossível mensurar a dor que sentiram quando gritaram inconformados e choraram abraçados na sala de espera, onde Jared também chorava dolorosamente isolado num cantinho

Nina também deixou as lágrimas caírem quando os deixou. Voltou à recepção para guardar o exame, e quando abriu a gaveta viu outro exame com o nome "Jensen R. Ackles". Intrigada, olhou para o que tinha em mãos, e sentiu as pernas falharem ao ler "Jason R. Ackie".

Estava com o exame errado. Tremendo, abriu lentamente o exame correto, com medo do que poderia encontrar lá. E se Jensen estivesse tetraplégico?

Respirou fundo, e sorriu aliviada ao constatar que na verdade Jensen não havia fraturado vértebra alguma. Mas não pôde ficar totalmente feliz, porque estava em coma, correndo risco de morrer, assim como o paciente Jason.

Ainda tinha o exame de Jensen nas mãos quando Gale a chamou para conversar na sala que era dele. Viu os olhos vermelhos e inchados da médica.

_- Não percam as esperanças, Nina. Ackles é um guerreiro. Escapou por um triz da paraplegia, e vai sair do coma. Sejam fortes por ele._

Nina assentiu com a cabeça, com lágrimas nos olhos. Jensen ainda podia morrer, mas dentro de si, sabia que ele lutaria com todas as forças para sobreviver.

_- Eu quero que me mande um e-mail avisando quando ele acordar. – _Gale continuou –_Porque não tenho dúvidas de que ele que vai acordar e se recuperar._

_- Não vou precisar te avisar, você estará aqui para vê-lo se recuperar, Gale._

_- Não estarei, Nina. Deixarei o hospital hoje mesmo._ – Disse Gale, e Nina ficou surpresa. – _Vou aceitar a proposta do meu amigo, de arriscarmos nossa própria clínica. Jared acabou antecipando minha decisão. Sei que ele virá todos os dias em busca de notícias do Ackles, e não quero ser obrigado a passar por isso. Tanto que estou avisando apenas a você que estou saindo. Fiz o que podia pelo paciente. Agora é rezar para que o corpo dele reaja. Você é amiga dele, e eu gostaria de deixá-lo sob seus cuidados. _

Foi nesse instante que o coração de Nina acelerou, e viu a oportunidade arriscada. Gale iria embora. Aquele segredo ficaria apenas com ela. Receitaria os remédios corretos, e continuaria cuidando dele mesmo quando fosse para casa.

Se houve qualquer receio em manter a farsa, ele se esvaiu quando Donna Ackles a surpreendeu, segurando suas mãos com desespero pouco depois, implorando para que ela não abandonasse o filho, que precisaria muito dela.

Nina sabia que Jensen ia precisar de fisioterapia, e o fato de Jared ser fisioterapeuta, e apaixonado pelo amigo, era um obstáculo. No dia em que ele entrou pela porta do quarto de Jensen, acabaram suas noites de sono. Jensen precisava dos exercícios. Mas poderia ser qualquer um, _exceto_ Jared. Ele não era estúpido, e a médica sabia que iria até as últimas consequências se desconfiasse de alguma coisa.

Seu mundo começou a desmoronar quando Jared envolveu seu paciente de tal forma, que sua presença se tornou essencial, ao contrário da dela, que passou a ser dispensável.

Estava há noites em claro, arquitetando um plano para acelerar a recuperação total de Jensen, antes que fosse descoberta. Mas agora Gale sabia, e estava tudo perdido. Sua amizade com Jensen, sua carreira, e o próprio Jensen. Nunca mais o veria. Aquela ala do hospital já estava fechada. Todos já tinham ido embora, e aproveitou para chorar escandalosamente, apertando os olhos e segurando os cabelos com força.

- Como eu cheguei esse ponto, Meu Deus? ME AJUDE! – Dizia em desespero. – O que vai ser da minha vida agora? – Gritou aos prantos, batendo as duas mãos na mesa.

Foi surpreendida por uma voz feminina. Sequer a ouviu entrar em sua sala.

- Eu digo o que vai ser. Você vai enfrentar a pior das iras. A ira de uma mãe enfurecida.

Donna Ackles a olhava faiscando de ódio, e a médica parou de chorar, fitando-a com medo.

- Jensen ainda não sabe, vagabunda. Ele saiu com o pai, e Jared ficou na minha casa o esperando para avisar que ele renasceu. Ele me contou tudo. – Disse a mãe, se aproximando dela, que já tinha se colocado de pé.

- Isso tudo começou com um engano, Sra. Ackles. Se a senhora me escutar por cinco minutos...

Nina não pôde terminar de se explicar. Donna lhe deu uma bofetada tão forte que ela se chocou com a mesa, e tinha um filete de sangue no lábio partido quando levantou a cabeça.

- Tudo o que quero escutar é o som da minha mão quebrando a sua cara, vadia!

Donna, apesar de mais velha, era mais alta e forte. E estava transtornada. Derrubou Nina no chão, segurando-a pela blusa, e a imobilizou, sentando-se em cima da barriga dela, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo.

Puxou sua cabeça para cima pelos cabelos.

- Sra. Ackles, eu cometi erros! Mas eu posso reparar! O Jensen vai voltar a andar! – A médica tentava se justificar, quando recebeu mais uma bofetada.

- NUNCA MAIS QUERO OUVIR O NOME DO MEU FILHO NA SUA BOCA, VAGABUNDA! NUNCA MAIS CHEGUE PERTO DO MEU FILHO! Ele vai voltar a andar sim! Mas não graças a você! – Donna deu-lhe um soco na boca e ela gemeu.

Começou a lhe dar socos nos rosto sem se importar onde acertava, e sentiu que podia matá-la. Mas naquele momento, isso pouco importava.

- Sinta o peso da mão de uma mãe que morreria pelos filhos, desgraçada! – Dizia entre os tapas que lhe aplicava. Os nós das mãos já estavam esfolados, mas ela não ligava. – Quando o Jared me contou, eu sequer fiquei para ver a felicidade do meu filho, quando souber que está livre daquela cadeira em que você o enfiou! Meu ódio pelo que fez com Jensen foi maior do que a vontade de ver o sorriso lindo voltar ao rosto dele!

A mãe chorava descontroladamente agora, enquanto golpeava a mulher.

- Ele comia com talheres de plástico, filha da puta! Porque eu tinha medo que ele se matasse! SE MEU FILHO TIVESSE MORRIDO POR SUA CULPA, EU TE MATARIA COM AS MINHAS MÃOS! – Donna gritava, voltando a segurá-la pelo cabelo.

- Você vai acabar me matando! Pare! – Implorava a médica, chorando, com os dentes já tingidos de sangue. – Por favor... Eu perdi o Jensen... Isso basta... Pare! Por favor...

Donna soltou seu cabelo, voltando à realidade. Se continuasse a espancá-la, só pararia quando ela estivesse morta.

Olhou a mulher com repulsa, e tirou uma tesoura do bolso do casaco, no que Nina arregalou os olhos e começou a balançar a cabeça que "não", totalmente em pânico.

- Não me mate! Por favor, você vai pra cadeia! Não me mate! – Suplicou, tremendo e fechando os olhos.

Mas Donna pegou o cabelo dela e passou a cortá-lo com fúria, no que a médica começou a gritar, implorando que ela não o fizesse.

Mas Donna continuou, com muito mais vigor. Num instante, tudo o lindo e sedoso cabelo da médica estava aos pedaços do chão. O couro cabeludo tinha falhas e pequenos cortes que a mãe de Jensen não se importou em fazer.

- Você paralisou as pernas do meu filho para tentar prendê-lo. Agora vai ter que cegar um homem para fazer com que ele a queira. Médica de bosta!

Donna cuspiu em cima dela, e a largou no chão em posição fetal, sem saber que rumo tomar da vida ao sair daquele hospital.

Donna sabia que aquilo não pagava o sofrimento que Jensen passou junto com a família. Mas se guardasse toda aquela fúria dentro de si, certamente explodiria em mil pedaços.

Chorou a caminho de casa, Não de remorso, por Nina. Mas de emoção ao imaginar a alegria de seu eterno bebê ao ouvir que voltaria a andar.

_**Continua...**_

_**PS: **Parabéns à Masinha, que palpitou certeiramente sobre algo que só a Claudinha sabia!_

_Ao restante: Dr. Gale já entrou com ação contra vocês por terem duvidado dele hohoh!_

**ANA**

Vocês fazem idéia errada de minha pessoas, achando que são só lágrimas! Eu também coloco encantadores de serpentes competentes de vez em quando. Nina tem que ser demitida, ela não tem a habilidade! O Jared pelo contrário. Agüenta a dor, mas a oportunidade ele não perde! Vou pensar duas vezes agora antes de perguntar a alguém se está sentindo alguma coisa kkkk! Beijos.

**THE MRS. PADACKLES**

Você não pode cometer assassínios, está grávida! Sossega no te canto de repouso, ou o Brock vai te dar bronca! Capítulo curto? Só você pra fazer eu ter a ilusão de que não estou entediando vocês rs! Beijos.

**SONYA**

Morri com sua review kkkkk! Bem pensado: se o Jensen sentiu na frente, sinal que atrás também está liberado! Será que daqui a pouco o Jensen já poderá rolar numa cama? Fia, aqui acho que todo mundo gosta de pau kkkk! Beijos.

**SOL**

Eu fico imaginando o que você deve estar falando da Nina nesse capítulo kkk! Eu morro duplamente com seus surtos de raiva nas reviews, parece até eu quando mando pras meninas! E se você se emocionou com a primeira vez deles, acredito que a esta hora está vibrando por saber das boas novas. Mas vai ter que pedir desculpas ao Doutor Gale, coitado rsrs! Também agradeço por esse plot linda, porque se não fosse a vontade de tentar animá-la, eu não teria voltado mesmo. É bom demais saber que consegui entretê-la. Beijos.

**MARY**

Por trás desta docilidade, existe uma moça que se juntou ao time daquelas que vibraram muito quando o Peruckles não respondeu à Nina, hein? Pois eu imagino a desgraça da pobre mulher, tendo acesso a tanto e não conseguir nada. É como ganhar um brinquedo sem pilhas kkkk! O importante é que funcionou quando deveria, e achou mesmo que depois de um chá de Peruckles o Jared ia mesmo recair pelo Gale? Bobinha! Beijos.

**TOTOSAY**

Na trave, Ju! Você só apontou o culpado errado, pobre Doutor rs! Pode ter certeza que dessa vez a Nina vai ter que vazar, querendo ou não. A coisa ficou braba pro lado dela! Preces coletivas atendidas. Ela nunca mais vai tarar o Jensen! Beijos.

**CLAUDIA**

Oh expressou revolta com a Nina de um jeito tão meigo rsrs! Só ia desfigurá-la no asfalto! Mas você já sabia de tudo isso que houve nesse capítulo, menos o finalzinho. Só estou no aguardo de aprendizes de Jigsaw querendo brincar com ela depois que souberam! O castigo dela já começou com o "vamos ser amigos", dito pelo Jensen. Eu dei apenas uma pincelada no drama de alguém que precisa sair estando numa cadeira de rodas. Se formos descrever tudo, os problemas são inúmeros (infelizmente). "CALMA É O CARAIO, VAI Q ESSA PORRA FICA MOLE E EU FICO A VER NAVIOS..." Malvada kkkkk! Como eu ri disso! Acho que ele nem sentiu doer nada, a pressa era maior! Acho que saciou sua curiosidade sobre o grande mistério da gozada do Jensen kkkk! Eu que agradeço pela linda e detalhada review, escrita com tanto carinho! Beijos.

**MASINHA**

Só me lembrava de você ao fazer este capítulo! Agora sim posso dizer que você foi certeira! A única rsrs! Contei isso à Claudia antes de começar a escrever essa fic, fico admirada com sua sensibilidade em captar as coisas! Amei e ri muito você dizendo que "amanhã" era sexta rs! Linda! Beijos.

**RUGILA**

Mas quando um desses meninos pega o outro já fica com gostinho de quero mais na hora rs! A Nina não conseguiu o milagre da ressurreição com o Jensen, mas o Jared conseguiu, e mais de uma vez! E foi graças a isso que descobriu algo muito maior (sem trocadilhos rsrs). Beijos.

**LARISSA**

Minha melhor surpresa após postar esse capítulo foi esse comboio de reviews lindas de morrer que recebi de você! Sei que te deu um trabalhão se atualizar, agradeço muito pela consideração! Ficou torcendo pelo Jared (claro) quando o pobrezinho achou que seria demitido. E sobrou fofura até para o papai dele. Claro que não sobrou fofura para a Nina, e desconfio que a partir daqui, não haverá nenhuma rsrs! Que bom que chegou a tempo de pegar o primeiro love íntimo deles! Obrigada por tudo, linda. Beijos.

**CASSGIRL**

Só tem mulher doida nessa minha fic. Olhar para o Jensen e dizer que é desperdício? Ele estava paralisado e elas são cegas rsrs! Você acertou quando disse que não ia com a cara da Nina. Imagino que agora ainda menos! Mas vai ter que retirar esse apelido do pobre Gayle kkk! Essa Eve só apronta inventando essas coisas que pegam! Acho que agora não tira mais. Beijos.

**GABI**

Obrigada por ter comentado do celular, isso que é consideração! Eu sei que é uma merda, bem mais trabalhoso que do PC! Que bom que está gostando linda, espero que goste até o fim, ela já está quase lá. Beijos.

**GEISE**

Olha mais uma que gosta do sofrimento do Jared, principalmente quando é esse tipo de dor kkkk! Mas para todos os efeitos, Jared só estava tratando dele na clínica! Danadeenho! E a Nina já tirou, e muito do Jensen. Imagino como ficará a popularidade dela depois dessa rs. Adoro suas reviews, obrigada! Beijos.

**ANÔNIMO**

Desculpe, mas está sem nome, não consegui identificar dessa vez! Mas tem razão quando disse que o Jensen provavelmente começaria a sentir as pernas! Bom, né? Emocionada que esteja dando uma olhadinha nos meus outros textos! Obrigada. Beijos.

**LULUZINHA**

Eu tenho até dó dessa Nina se essa turma aqui pegar! Na verdade, não tenho dó não rsrs!Realmente, há quem diga que o Jensen exagerou nas reações por ser um cadeirante, e eu honestamente acho que é preciso ser uma pessoa de MUITA força para superar isso numa boa. E acabei criando uma alma gêmea fictícia sua kkkk? Pois é, séquisso no ofurô... Imagino o diálogo... Jensen pergunta pro Jared: "Furo?", e Jared: "Ô!" kkkk! Piadas infames à parte, suas desconfianças tinham fundamento em parte haha! A Nina queria o Jensen, mas o Gale não estava mais a fim de comer o Jared não rs! Nossa, agradeço e amo demais suas palavras tão lindas! Procuro me esforçar bastante, porque minha recompensa é alta, é ter pessoas como você perto de mim. Beijos.

**MDM LOVER**

Linda review! Se eu ainda fizesse long fics detalhadas como antigamente, eu descreveria bem melhor as dificuldades dos cadeirantes, que são ainda maiores que as poucas que consegui colocar. Mas penso que consegui colocar o básico do básico das dificuldades do capítulo 1 até aqui. Fiquei muito feliz pela sensatez com que falou da Nina! Sobre ela tentar ganhar o amor do Jensen, também não vejo problema nenhum! O problema foi o método que ela usou, e esse você não sabia ainda! Obrigada, querida! Beijos.

**CRIISX**

Esfregando os olhos para ver se é mesmo essa ruiva que passou pra me visitar! Caraio, e é mesmo! Confessando que vê novelas, e ainda reparando na coincidência dos nomes das personagens kkkk! Poderia ser pior, você poderia falar sobre a Professora Helena (se não sabe de onde é, nem queira saber!). o.O Não fique com raiva da mulher, ela não conseguiu fazer o ponteiro do relógio dar nem 9 horinhas! O Jared conseguiu meio dia! Sobre as histórias das meninas da clínica, uma delas, a da mulher que teve AVC (Julie) aconteceu com minha tia. Ela tinha só 29 anos e ficou daquele jeito. Tenso, hein? Só que não precisa se autoflagelar porque riu do desespero do Jared na fissura pra pular logo no bicho antes que virasse mingau (hauhauha), porque um monte de gente aqui comprou passaporte para o inferno pela mesma razão! Amei a review, mas sem login no FF é imperdoável, ixi rsrs! Beijos.

**TAILIE**

Ri muito você vibrando que o Peruckles só fica ativado com o Jared kkkk! Se antes a Nina já não tinha acesso a ele, agora é que não tem mesmo! O Jared foi todo importante para o Jensen nessa história. Graças a ele, Jensen foi à clínica (e conheceu outras histórias), e também aceitou sair de casa. Até séquisso rolou! Eu acho que você vai gostar dos próximos capítulos, por razões bem particulares, que gente como a Jess, você e eu gostamos rsrs, se me entende. Beijos.

**TAXXTI**

Hi Batima! Joga suas asa ni mim! Belas novas, mais uma coisa em que você se parece comigo, gêmea do mal! Quer me ver encapetada? Chega com essa de "olha em volta, tem gente pior!". Porra, porque diabos isso deveria me confortar? Isso me deprime mais! Uma pena eu já ter feito esse lemon. Eu podia mesmo ter inserido eletrodos na história para abanar mais ainda o fogo do Jensen! Droga, a oportunidade passou! Beijos.

**TAH-P**

Chegando minha review número 19, como prometida! Vem cá, deixa eu marcar esse número no seu braço com ferro em brasa rsrs! Bobinha, matar a Nina? Quando tem coisas tão melhores que a morte a se fazer *risada macabra*. Quero só ver depois que souber no que ela aprontou! Tenha certeza que o colo do Jensen ela não sentirá nunca mais! Porque se sentar lá, ele dá uma chave de braço até ela pendurar a língua pra fora! Em pensar que o Jensen podia bem ter dado umas com ela se tivesse funcionado tudo certinho. Mas não adianta. Só uma pessoa aciona aquela coisinha preciosa rs! Eu ri até desabar você dizendo que os dois iam ficar na cadeira de rodas depois da cena do ofurô kkkkk! "Jensen chega like a boss, mete a porrada nas bolas (já que não tem como usar as perna." Você não teme Lúcifer mesmo kkkkk! "A sentada do Jared foi mais eficiente que a sua... Bitch." Realmente, não teme! Amei sua review! Beijos, linda!

**SANDRA**

Não te conhecia, mas tive o prazer de conhecer. Obrigada pela visita, por deixar seu comentário, e por elogiar. Me deixa feliz que tenha gostado do meu estilo. Beijos.

**LENE**

Oi linda! Legal que aprovou a primeira vez deles no ofurô! Eu não quis que ninguém atrapalhasse aquele momento deles, era especial. Ainda mais a Nina. Depois desse capítulo nem se fala então! O Jared foi de extrema importância na vida do Jensen. Merece ficar com ele né? Beijos, linda!

**ELISETE**

Oi querida! A noite prometia aos meninos, com motel ou sem motel rs! O loiro já andou pegando a Nina sim, mas depois de hoje, se ele pegar, acho que é para matar rsrs! Ode deixar que vou passar pela sua nova fic sim, minha flor. Mesmo que eu atrase um pouquinho, porque esses dias está super corrido pra mim. Beijos!

**EVE**

Incrível! Você voltou com educação, cumprimentando com beijinhos e tudo! Eu tive que parar de escrever a fic na parte dos cabelos da Nina porque lembrei de você falando dos cabelos no peito dela kkkkk! Puta que pariu, como eu ri! E depois dessa, nem que ela tenha um cock, um SENHOR cock, o Jensen não quer mais saber! Pois é, você é phoda. Você sabia que a pose de coroin... digo, santinha dela não enganava ninguém. Mas o Jared foi mais esperto. Rejeitou a mulherada na balada e empurrou o Jensen lá pro ofurô! Fez uma eguinha pocotó daquelas! Foi cozinhar a cauda, safado! Fico me perguntando se ainda chamará o respeitável galé de Gayle rsrs! Beijos, linda!

**SPN LOVER**

Oi querida! Espero ter sanado sua curiosidade sobre o motivo de o Jensen ter sentido. E foi motivo bom. Torcendo para que tenha gostado! Beijos.


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo dedicado a __**The Mrs. Padackles**__, que aniversariou dia 27/Jul! Parabéns, amiga linda, que tive o prazer de conhecer pessoalmente, que é um doce, inteligente, e merece tudo de bom. Beijos!_

_E também à __**Lili**__, minha amiga-irmã, coisa mais linda desse mundo, que fará aniversário em 01/Ago. Apesar de ela não ler, não deixarei passar de jeito nenhum! Beijão!_

_Perdão por não cumprir o prazo de postagem. Foi realmente impossível, a falta de tempo está castigando. Comecei o capítulo ontem, e hoje respondi as reviews. Portanto, provavelmente mudarei o dia de postagem para sábado ou domingo, para não deixar o intervalo tão curto entre um capítulo e outro. A fic terá, acredito, no máximo 13 capítulos._

_E perdão pelo capítulo grande. É maior que os outros, mas não foi possível reduzir ou quebrá-lo em dois._

_Beijos, e obrigada pela enxurrada de lindas reviews._

**CAPÍTULO 10**

- Ainda não chegaram?

Donna entrou em casa tentando arrumar o cabelo desgrenhado e as roupas em péssimo estado.

Jared deu um pulo do sofá ao ver sangue na blusa clara da mulher.

- O que a senhora fez? Meu Deus, ela te machucou? – Disse apalpando Donna Ackles, procurando ferimentos, mas ela riu.

- Alguém se machucou, mas não eu. – Disse, vendo Jared empalidecer. – Não matei aquela vadia, embora vontade não tenha faltado. Mas minha mão ficou mais pesada do que de costume, pode ter certeza.

Jared respirou, aliviado. Embora soubesse que Nina fez algo passível de sofrer as piores consequências, não conseguia conceber a morte de um ser humano, ainda mais pelas mãos da mãe do homem que amava. Além do mais, Jensen não merecia ver a mãe na cadeia, e isso ainda não estava descartado, a julgar pelo sangue que viu.

- Sra. Ackles... Ela pode te causar problemas com a justiça.

- Com certeza não irá. Senão eu vou dizer porquê fiz isso, e as coisas vão ficar bem feias pra ela. Além do mais, do jeito que a deixei, ela não terá vontade de ir nem até a esquina. – Jared se assustou, com medo de que ela tivesse aleijado a moça. – Ela está careca. E acho que meus punhos nem quebraram os dentes dela, como eu realmente queria.

Jared não segurou o riso. Aquela mulher era uma leoa. Definitivamente, Nina mexeu com a pessoa errada.

Donna se apressou em lavar o sangue em sua pele e trocar a roupa. Estava louca para ver o filho do meio, que chegaria com o pai a qualquer momento.

O coração acelerou quando a porta se abriu, mas era Mackenzie, e pouco depois chegou Joshua. Dona pensou em adiantar a eles a boa notícia, mas o filho mais aguardado chegou, sendo empurrado pelo pai. Ficou surpreso ao ver Jared, e sorriu para ele. Não entendeu por quê ele tinha os olhos marejados, apesar de aparentar estar muito feliz. Só então olhou para a mãe e viu que ela estava em igual estado, deixando-o confuso, assim como o pai e os irmãos.

Donna olhou para Jared, como a pedir permissão para dizer, e ele assentiu com a cabeça, com urgência. Ninguém melhor que a mãe para levar um sopro de vida ao filho.

- Não vou enrolar para dizer o motivo pelo qual estou tão feliz. É o dia mais feliz da minha vida, depois dos dias em que vocês nasceram. – Donna chamou os filhos e o marido para se aproximarem dela.

Em seguida, estendeu o convite a Jared, que já não segurava as lágrimas.

- Você tem meu amor como têm meus três filhos, Jared. Foi graças a você que vou poder dizer o que vai mudar a vida de todos nós.

- Mãe, você disse que não ia enrolar. – Disse Joshua, sem conter a curiosidade.

- Não vou, Josh. – Donna riu, entre as lágrimas, e pegou a mão do filho do meio. – Jen... Sua médica mentiu o tempo todo, filho.

Jensen ficou em silêncio por uns segundos, sem entender exatamente em quê Nina havia mentido.

- Não estou entendendo, mãe... – Seu coração acelerou, e teve medo de criar expectativas que não correspondessem ao que lhe passou pela cabeça.

- Você não fraturou nenhuma vértebra!

Joshua deu um grito de felicidade, e Mackenzie levou a mão à boca, entendendo tudo. Tudo o que eles quatro faziam naquela casa quando Jensen estava em coma era lamentar a tal fratura, que agora parecia nunca ter existido.

Roger já chorava tanto quanto a esposa, mas Jensen não queria ficar feliz e levar um tombo tão grande que jamais se reergueria, se aquilo não fosse mesmo verdade. Precisava saber mais.

- Ela mentiu, Jen. Ela queria que você dependesse dela, se aproximasse dela... O que você sofreu foi um deslocamento da vértebra, e foi corrigido. Você vai poder se levantar dessa cadeira, filho!

Os outros dois filhos abraçaram a mãe, radiantes. Tomaram cada palavra dela como verdade. Ela jamais mentiria sobre isso. Mas Jensen relutava em acreditar. Olhou para Roger, com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas, e o pai o abraçou emocionado.

- Por que não acredita na sua mãe, filho? – O pai afagava os cabelos curtos do filho, embora ainda estivesse emocionado pela notícia que jamais achou que receberia.

- Vem, Jen! Levanta! Eu ajudo você! – Disse o irmão mais velho, estendendo as mãos.

- Não é assim, Joshua. – Jared advertiu. – Ele vai continuar a fisioterapia, mas agora vou mudar os exercícios.

- Mas... Eu sinto que elas estão mortas! – Disse Jensen, em pânico, olhando para as pernas. – Vocês... Vocês têm certeza disso?

- O Gale explicou tudo, Jensen. Ele nem sabia que achávamos que você estava paraplégico.

Jensen ficou ainda mais agitado.

-Harold? Como acreditou no que aquele cara disse? Ele só está se vingando! Eu _nunca_ vou voltar a andar! – Jensen gritou, dobrando as lágrimas, sentindo sua esperança ser tirada de dentro dele com brutalidade.

- Ele tem os exames, Jensen! É um bom profissional, nunca faria isso! – Jared tentava convencê-lo, ao ver se debatendo impaciente na cadeira.

- E você caiu direitinho! E fez minha mãe acreditar nisso também! – Jensen disse com raiva.

- _Ela_ confessou, Jensen! A Nina! – Donna segurou firme os ombros do filho, encarando-o. – Fui atrás dela, e ela admitiu tudo! Encontrei o Dr. Harold nos corredores, e ele me mostrou os exames, explicou com detalhes! Ele foi confrontá-la, estava furioso! Ele salvou sua vida, filho! Ela só assumiu seus cuidados quando você estava em coma, e enganou a todos nós!

Donna segurou os rosto do filho, que voltou a ter esperança.

- Você vai voltar a andar meu amor! Acredite na sua mãe! Acha mesmo que eu diria isso se não fosse verdade?

Jensen então começou a soluçar e se agarrou à mãe, e o pai também o abraçou. Os irmãos esperavam a vez, ansiosos. Jared sabia que não podia disputar a atenção com a família, e saiu sem que notassem, deixando-os comemorar o fato de que um de seus membros não apenas havia sobrevivido, como também teria a saúde completamente restabelecida.

A alegria de Jensen só se esvaiu quando olhou em volta, aguardando o abraço de Jared, e viu que ele não estava mais, fato igualmente lamentado por Donna, que não tinha como mensurar o quanto era grata a ele. Jamais desconfiariam de Nina por conta própria.

Apenas quando Joshua e Mackenzie conseguiram colocar um pouco de lado a felicidade por saber que o irmão se curaria completamente, lembraram de Nina. Donna acabou dizendo o que fez quando viu os filhos querendo procurá-la.

Todos ouviram em silêncio, até Joshua e Mackenzie explodirem em gargalhadas, sendo repreendidos pelo pai, que apesar de tudo, estava orgulhoso da esposa, por defender o filho.

- Mãe, eu nunca vou me perdoar se você se complicar por minha causa. – Disse Jensen.

Mas Donna respondeu o mesmo que disse a Jared pouco mais cedo.

Aquela noite todos na casa, exceto Jensen, dormiram pesado. Mesmo com os relatos de Jared e da mãe, mesmo sabendo que havia exames que confirmavam o que diziam, mesmo sabendo que Nina confessara o que tinha feito, ainda tinha receio.

Tocava as pernas e nada sentia. Tentava movê-las, e elas permaneciam inertes.

Jared garantiu que continuaria seu tratamento, e que teria resultados. Mas tinha pressa em obtê-los. Não a pressa de quem achou que ficaria o resto da vida em cima de uma cadeira de rodas. A pressa de alguém que precisa desses resultados para acreditar.

Finalmente adormeceu, e quando amanheceu o pai o desceu para que tomasse café com a família. Não quis estragar a alegria deles com sua insegurança. Há quase um ano não via a família feliz como estava àquela mesa. Mas só acreditaria e comemoraria quando estivesse de pé, andando.

Jared veio buscá-lo para levá-lo à clínica pouco depois. Foi recebido como um herói pela família, que o abraçou com alegria, deixando-o tímido.

- Você foi embora ontem... – Disse Jensen.

- Era um momento de vocês. – Jared se explicou, timidamente, recebendo protestos da família.

Quando finalmente conseguiram sair, Jared encostou o carro em um lugar pouco movimentado.

- Por que você...?

Não deixou Jensen terminar a pergunta. Não podia esperar nem um segundo para tomar-lhe os lábios, como quis fazer desde que o viu chegar em casa com o pai, na noite anterior.

- Sua família é linda, Jen... Mas eu não via a hora de ficar sozinho com você. – Disse Jared, beijando-o com voracidade.

Jensen correspondia, mas preocupou-se em serem vistos.

- Seu beijo é uma delícia, Jared. Mas podem nos ver. – Disse, entre suspiros. – Além do mais, quanto mais rápido chegarmos à clínica, mais rápido eu volto a andar.

Jared sorriu, sem querer deixar os lábios dele, mas reconhecendo aquela verdade.

Para a frustração de Jensen, nenhum progresso aconteceu naquele dia. Nem nos outros. Irritado e frustrado, voltou a ficar mal humorado. Apesar de Jared afirmar que a paralisia dele se devia muito ao psicológico, por ter acreditado durante tanto tempo que não andaria, Jensen não aceitava aquela justificativa.

- Sua ansiedade está atrapalhando muito, Jen. – Disse Jared, esticando as pernas dele e dobrando-as, com Jensen instalado confortavelmente num colchão macio.

- Ansiedade? Já tem quase um mês que você disse que eu podia voltar a andar! Ansioso eu estava nos primeiros dias! Agora que vejo que não está adiantando nada.

- Então se esforce para que adiante!

- E o que eu posso fazer? Acha que não quero voltar a andar? – Jensen se irritou.

- _Acreditar_ que vai voltar a andar é de boa ajuda! – Repreendeu Jared.

- Que bonitinho! Eu com minhas pernas inúteis quando o poder da mente poderia resolver isso! – Ironizou Jensen. - Já chega. Me leve de volta. Não deve ter mais ninguém nessa clínica, e se não aconteceu nada com minhas pernas até agora, não vai acontecer nos próximos cinco minutos.

- Estamos no meio de um exercício, e vamos terminá-lo, Jensen. Chega de ser infantil e cabeça dura!

- Passei a tarde toda fazendo exercícios, e sabe da melhor? Eu não sinto porra nenhuma da cintura pra baixo! Então, eu digo a hora de parar! – Jensen disse em voz alta, e Jared o fitou por uns instantes.

- Você diz a hora de parar...? – Perguntou desafiando-o. – E _eu_ digo a hora de você sentir!

Jared foi até a porta, trancando-a. Sabia que todos já tinham ido embora, mas era uma precaução.

- Me leve daqui. Não quero mais ficar aqui! – Disse Jensen, sentando-se no colchão, e Jared o empurrou de volta, deitando-o.

Tirou o jaleco e a camisa, e Jensen o olhou mais hipnotizado do que gostaria, engolindo as palavras de protesto que pretendia usar.

Deitou-se por cima de Jensen, que a essa altura estava completamente dominado, e tirou a camisa dele também. Passou a beijá-lo de forma selvagem, sentindo o membro que começava a despertar, de encontro ao seu, já completamente desperto.

Começou a distribuir beijos e mordicadas pelo corpo, e Jensen já estava completamente entregue e muito excitado quando ele lhe alcançou a calça e a tirou junto com a cueca, num movimento rápido.

- Será que você sente isso, Jensen?

Jared pegou o membro dele, e passou a manipulá-lo.

Jensen endureceu um pouco mais. A sensação em seu pênis era mínima. Ainda assim, estava lá. Apenas olhar seu fisioterapeuta segurá-lo próximo à boca já era motivo suficiente para excitá-lo.

A sensibilidade aumentou quando sentiu a boca quente dele envolver sua glande. Apertou o colchão e gemeu quando conseguiu sentir a língua macia dele lambendo-o de cima a baixo.

Satisfeito, Jared passou a sugá-lo, e aumentou o ritmo pouco depois. Jensen lamentou não conseguir erguer o quadril, embora tenha tentado muito. Entre os altos gemidos, sentia que podia gozar a qualquer momento, quando Jared parou de chupá-lo.

- Agora não... Vamos gozar juntos. Não é só isso que vai sentir hoje.

Jensen o olhou confuso, vendo-o tirar a calça e a cueca de uma só vez, com pressa. Achou que sua ereção estava por um fio quando Jared interrompeu o que estava fazendo, mas ao vê-lo nu com o membro ereto à sua frente, gemeu e endureceu ainda mais.

Jared foi a uma prateleira, e com pressa, e pegou um óleo para massagem. Abriu as pernas inertes de Jensen e dobrou seus joelhos.

- O que... O que você...? Não, Jared... – Jensen ria nervosamente. – Não costumo ser o passivo!

- Não costuma...? Quer dizer que você abre exceção. – Disse, colocando óleo nos dedos.

- Não abro nada a quem tem uma _coisa_ desse tamanho entre as pernas! – Disse Jensen, ainda mais nervoso.

Jared abaixou-se sobre ele. Segurou seus cabelos suavemente com a mão esquerda, enquanto lhe fazia massagem com a outra mão, onde pretendia entrar, com os dedos besuntados de óleo.

- Eu coloco devagar... – Sussurrou, mordendo seu lábio inferior de leve, ao tempo em que introduzia a pontinha do dedo dentro dele, passando a fazer movimento circulares.

Ao percebê-lo excitado e bem lubrificado, posicionou-se entre suas pernas e começou a invadi-lo com cuidado. Ele tinha o semblante tenso, e foi a primeira vez que Jared ficou feliz em perceber que ele sentia dor.

- Está doendo um pouco, não é? – Perguntou Jared, ao entrar um pouco mais.

Jensen lhe apertou a carne das costas com as unhas.

– Vai sentir quando ficar bom também.

Abaixou-se para beijá-lo, escorregando um pouco mais para dentro.

Quando sua barriga encostou-se ao membro ereto dele, passou a se movimentar com cuidado, sem deixar de beijá-lo.

Escorregando cada vez mais facilmente, e guiado pelos gemidos de prazer que Jensen não demorou a soltar, passou a investir cada vez mais rápido.

- Viu como pode sentir? Sente isso? – Perguntou quando o estocou mais fundo, arrancando gritos dele. – Sente não é?

Agarrou-lhe as nádegas quando investiu uma segunda vez, penetrando-o ainda mais fundo, ouvindo outro grito de prazer.

Sentindo que não podia mais esperar, começou a manipular o membro dele, com a respiração acelerada. Gozou antes, derramando-se dentro dele.

- Sei que está me sentindo dentro de você! Já pode gozar pra mim também! Vem, Jen! Goza pra mim!

Mal conseguiu terminar o pedido, e sua mão teve a prova do prazer que Jensen sentiu, ao receber seu líquido quente.

Arfando, Jared se deitou ao lado de Jensen, que estava em igual estado.

- Viu só? Dei provas que você pode sentir da cintura pra baixo! – Disse Jared, sorrindo.

- Que bom profissional você é, Jared... Até transou comigo para provar que eu posso sentir. – Jensen riu, descontraído, e Jared se sentou para olhá-lo.

- Não... Eu transei com você porque te amo. – Disse sério, e Jensen também ficou.

- Foi muito bom, Jared... Tanto quanto da outra vez. – Disse, fazendo-lhe carinho nos cabelos.

Jared sentiu que poderia dormir na clínica, aconchegado ao peito do homem que amava. Mas para evitar serem vistos, ou que os pais de Jensen ficassem preocupados, pois já era tarde, resolveram tomar banho e ir embora.

Pensou que a certeza de que podia sentir da cintura para baixo motivaria Jensen, mas se enganou. Nos dias seguintes, não conseguia nenhum progresso com as pernas, e ele ficou irritadiço.

Numa tarde, os pais de Jensen haviam saído com a irmã, e Jared passou para levá-lo à clínica. Mas quando subiu, ele estava de mau humor, sentado na cama.

- Vejo que não está pronto para ir à clínica. – Disse Jared, vendo-o com roupas que ele costumava usar apenas em casa.

- Não estou pronto mesmo. Nem hoje, nem amanhã, nem dia nenhum. – Disse Jensen, sem olhá-lo, de braços cruzados.

- Não vamos começar de novo, Jensen... – Suspirou Jared, cansado.

- Não precisamos começar. Dê meia volta e vá para sua clínica. Apenas me deixe aqui. – Disse Jensen, entediado.

Começaram a discutir em voz baixa. Jared insistia com um Jensen incrédulo mais uma vez, e minutos depois, quando Joshua bateu à porta, pararam de falar.

- Só vim perguntar se vocês vão mesmo à clínica.

Jared respondeu que "sim", e Jensen que "não" ao mesmo tempo, deixando o irmão mais velho de Jensen confuso.

- Mas... Mesmo que não vão à clínica, você ficará aqui, Jared? É que a garota que estou a fim acabou de me ligar, perguntando se posso ir ao encontro dela... – Disse timidamente. – Mas se o Jensen for ficar sozinho, eu fico aqui.

Jensen forçou um sorriso.

- Tudo bem, Josh. Pode ir tranquilo. Eu vou à clínica sim.

Joshua saiu satisfeito, e Jared sorriu.

- Pode tirar o sorriso do rosto. Eu não vou, Jared. E nem você vai ficar aqui. Eu só não queria estragar os planos do meu irmão.

- Eu devia ir atrás do Joshua então! Você já estragou meus planos, que mal haveria em estragar os dele? - Disse Jared, irritado. – E sabe qual era meu plano? Fazer você voltar a andar! Essas coisas são lentas! Se desistir, vai demorar ainda mais, precisa ter paciência!

- Tenho sido paciente até demais! Em todos os sentidos da palavra! Já nem sei se você está mesmo acreditando na minha recuperação!

- Como pode achar isso, Jensen? Você teve provas de que tem sensibilidade!

- E se eu tiver alguma sensibilidade, e simplesmente não puder andar? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Não é o seu caso, Jensen! Já insisti que marcasse uma consulta, para o médico explicar melhor a você!

- _Aquele _médico? – Perguntou Jensen, irritado.

- _Aquele_ médico que salvou sua vida, e sabe cada detalhe do seu caso seria o mais indicado sim! Mas se quiser ir a outro médico, pode ir, Jensen!

- Só para ele dizer o mesmo que você? Que preciso ter paciência? É muito fácil dizer isso aos outros! Eu queria ver a _sua_ paciência em cima de uma cadeira de rodas! – Disse Jensen, com raiva.

- Eu queria muito que houvesse outro jeito, Jensen...

- Queria mesmo, Jared? – Perguntou Jensen, com frieza.

- É óbvio que sim!

- Não acho tão óbvio. Quem me garante que você não está fazendo o mesmo que a Nina, retardando minha recuperação de propósito?

Jared ficou com os olhos marejados.

- Estou lutando para vê-lo recuperado, Jensen. Eu te amo tanto, que sofro junto com você a cada minuto em que isso não acontece. Como pode pensar o contrário?

- Tenho todos os motivos para pensar o contrário. Porque no fundo você sabe que não posso afirmar se amo você ou se... – Jensen parou, com receio de magoá-lo ainda mais.

- Ou se o quê, Jensen? Anda, continue. Não é como se já não tivesse me machucado o bastante.

- Ou se estou dependente da sua companhia enquanto estou assim, simplesmente porque é a única que tenho. – Completou Jensen, desferindo o golpe fatal.

Jared abaixou a cabeça, segurando as lágrimas. Voltou a olhar para ele, um pouco mais controlado.

- Tudo bem, Jensen. Você quer que eu use métodos mais radicais? – Perguntou Jared, pegando a cadeira de rodas dele, que estava ao lado da cama.

- Já disse que não vou sair daqui!

- Você vai. Mas só quando você quiser. Se quiser a porra da sua cadeira, vá pegar lá embaixo! Eu vou embora, e não volto mais, Jensen.

Jared saiu com raiva, levando a cadeira de rodas para o andar de baixo.

Jensen preferiu não dizer nada. Pelo que conhecia do amigo, ele voltaria para o quarto quando estivesse mais calmo, e levaria sua cadeira de volta. Virou-se de lado na cama, e resolveu aguardar. Doía dizer tudo aquilo. Mas não conseguia confiar mais em ninguém. Nem mesmo em Jared, já que Nina havia se mostrado tão prestativa quanto ele.

Jared se sentou no sofá e colocou a cadeira ao lado. Abaixou a cabeça, segurando os cabelos. Deveria ir embora depois do que ouviu de Jensen, mas sabia que nunca lhe viraria as costas, por mais que ele o magoasse.

Estava tão distraído que não ouviu a conversa de duas pessoas do lado de fora da casa.

- _A Sandra já está mesmo com o Joshua?_ – Perguntou um deles, em voz baixa.

- _Já. A vadia acabou de passar mensagem avisando que o idiota chegou._ – Respondeu o outro.

_- Só está o aleijado mesmo, cara? Certeza? _

_- Os velhos saíram com a menina, mas é bom apressar! O Joshua disse que o aleijado não sai do quarto, mas ele pode ter um celular e chamar a polícia. Quero silêncio. Você vigia, eu encontro o tal armário no quarto do velho. Se aparecer um deles, pode render. Se reagir, passa fogo._

O outro bandido assentiu com a cabeça, e passaram a trabalhar na porta da casa.

Jared ouviu a maçaneta sendo forçada, e pensou que era um membro da família Ackles. Quando reparou na dupla de ladrões encapuzados, era tarde. Eles já estavam na sala, e muito insatisfeitos em vê-lo.

O mais alto olhou para a cadeira de rodas, ao lado de Jared, que estava sentado no sofá, com as mãos para cima, ao ver que lhe apontavam armas.

- Disse que o aleijado não saía do quarto, caralho?

- O Joshua garantiu que não!

- Merda! Sempre tem alguém com o aleijado, e agora que saiu todo mundo que tomava conta dele, ele vai ficar de testemunha? – Reclamou o mais alto.

- É só pegar o que quiserem daqui e ir embora. Não sei quem são, e não quero saber. – Disse Jared, pálido, em voz baixa. Temia que soubessem que Jensen estava lá em cima.

O mais baixo olhou, como a perguntar se o matariam ou não.

- Entra lá e pega o dinheiro. – O bandido mais alto indicou com a cabeça o quarto do pai de Jensen. – Eu tomo conta do aleijado. Não se mexa, filho. Eu atiro. Acho até que eu faria um favor a você te matando, não? – O bandido riu, e Jared ficou enojado.

Em menos de três minutos, o assaltante mais baixo voltava com um saco, em que Jared presumia estar a quantia roubada.

O bandido derrubou um vaso ao passar, e xingou alto.

- _Jared?_

Jensen chamou lá de cima, e Jared ficou apavorado.

- Não disse que só tinha o aleijado aqui, porra? – Gritou o bandido mais alto.

- Me passaram que a merda da casa só tinha essas cinco pessoas! Eu não sabia de mais um! – Justificou o outro bandido.

O mais alto pegou Jared pela blusa, encostando a arma em sua têmpora.

- Quem está lá em cima, filho da puta?

- Não interessa, vocês já têm o que querem, vão embora logo!

Os bandidos pareceram considerar. Mas Jensen apareceu no andar de cima rastejando. Não obteve resposta de Jared e ficou preocupado por não reconhecer a voz que ouviu xingar quando o vaso caiu.

O bandido mais alto não perdeu tempo em mirar a arma na direção de Jensen, e Jared se levantou, direcionando-a para cima. O disparo atingiu o teto, e Jensen gritou, com as mãos nos ouvidos.

Ainda tentou alertar, mas não teve tempo. O bandido mais baixo já havia mirado nas costas de Jared e atirou. Ainda viu os olhos apavorados dele fitando-o antes de cair no chão.

Nos segundos que antecederam a inconsciência, o único medo de Jared foi pensar no que fariam a Jensen, indefeso, lá em cima.

- Vamos sair daqui, cara, você o matou, porra! – Disse o bandido mais alto, nervoso.

- E o aleijado?

- Foda-se, velho! Deu merda, vamos sair daqui! Pega o dinheiro!

Jensen não se importou com os bandidos. Nenhuma outra imagem existia naquele momento, além da que o desesperava mais que a notícia de sua falsa paraplegia. Jared estava em cima de uma poça de sangue, que só aumentava.

Jensen olhou para o único telefone da casa, no andar de baixo, e amaldiçoou a si mesmo. Quando chegasse até lá, Jared estaria morto. Se já não estivesse. Rastejando, socou o chão com raiva, entre as lágrimas.

Tentou se levantar, apoiando-se por onde podia, mas não tinha forças. Caiu várias vezes. Exausto, continuou tentando, até que conseguiu manter-se de pé no fim do corredor.

Trêmulo, segurando o corrimão, passou a descer os degraus lentamente. Suando muito, viu que suas pernas não aguentariam seu peso, e precisou sentar. Mas Jared não podia esperar que descansasse. Tinha que continuar.

Procurou se concentrar, ou não o ajudaria. Colocou-se de pé novamente com extrema dificuldade, e desceu um degrau de forma precária. Depois mais um, e mais um. Passou a descer mais rápido quando conseguiu dobrar os joelhos, apesar da dor intensa que o fez gritar e chorar ao fazê-lo. Quando finalmente chegou ao andar térreo, quase caiu. Em pânico, viu que mal teria onde se sustentar, mas sabia que não poderia dar-se esse luxo. Precisava chegar lá.

Lutou contra o cansaço e as dores terríveis, mas chegou andando até ele. Só então pôde desabar ao seu lado. As dores não o incomodavam mais que as lágrimas que embaçava seus olhos quando o tocou. Já estava frio, e sangrando muito. Tocou-lhe o pescoço, e sentiu uma fraca pulsação.

Puxou o pé da mesa onde estava o telefone, e pegou o aparelho.

Outro detalhe o deixou em pânico. A bala o atingiu nas costas, e sabia melhor que muitos o que poderia acontecer a ele.

Se sobrevivesse.

_**Continua...**_

RESPOSTAS REVIEWS

**CARLA**

Oi querida! Ri muito da "biolência" rsrs! Mas acho compreensível a reação da Donna. A mulher só saiu sem os cabelos, quando deveria ter saído sem nenhum dente na boca. Somo malvadas rsrs! Ainda vou te escrever, hein! Beijos.

**CLAUDIA**

Acredite ou não, nunca vi QaF hohoh! E acerto tudo do Brian, ixi! Infelizmente a cena das andadas do Jensen não foi como você imaginou, pura e simplesmente porque sou malvada rsrs! Ninguém nem viu o bichinho andar, tadinho. Essa briga da Donna eu só lembrava do programa do Ratinho! E você sabia sobre a paralisia, mas não sabia o que viria depois hehe! Até tentei contar, mas você disse que não queria saber, que era para eu contar para a vê... Então tá *mostra a língua*! Não te passei o 10 porque ele só ficou pronto hoje de madrugada! Beijos, linda!

**TAXXTI**

Chocada! É a primeira vez que essa palavra "vadia" apareceu aqui no mau sentindo hohoh! Beijos, flor.

**LEDA**

Acho que não imaginaram que aquela mulherzinha pacata lavando louça se encapetaria rs! Não tem problema, eu induzi todo mundo a desconfiar do Gale! Ele perdoa! Obrigada por estar acompanhando, linda! O importante é marcar presença de vez em quando para eu saber o que está achando! Beijão.

**CLEIA**

Oi linda! Adorei que tenha sido uma surpresa para você sobre a paralisia. Mas não deixa de ser pelo amor do Jared que o Jensen vai voltar a andar! Feliz que tenha aprovado o castigo da Nina também! Beijos.

**TAH-P**

Gale agora está num harém, cercado de mulheres dando uvas na boca, em sinal de perdão rsrs! Já a Nina, não deve estar tão bem assim! Sorte nossa que tinha uma mulher ultra encapetada para dar um jeitinho nela. Eu não queria que a Donna chegasse ao extremo de classificar como tentativa de homicídio, porque senão complicaria para ela. O Jensen recebeu a notícia, ficou emocionado, mas ele é teimoso! Será que agora vai? Beijos!

**MARY**

Espero que não me culpe pelo fim deste capítulo, porque é mais forte do que eu haha! Não se culpe, eu fiz de tudo para que pensassem que Gale e Nina estavam trabalhando em parceria. E a raiva por Gale só aumentou quando ele deu uma "ajudinha" para o Jared e disse que para o resto, que procurasse o Jensen. Julgaram e condenaram o cara kkkkk! Eu não achei nada violenta a cena da Donna, exatamente porque uma mãe de verdade faria ainda pior, acredito. E se o capítulo te surpreendeu, já posso estufar o peito como um pombo, de orgulho! Beijão, linda.

**ANONIMO**

Sentindo coisinhas lá embaixo? kkkkkkkk! Foi graças a essa sensação que o Jared descobriu que tinha alguma coisa errada ali. Santa phoda hein? Beijos!

**MASINHA**

Pode gritar, porque você é sensacional! Tentei manter tanto isso em segredo, mas de você não adiantou! Podia até desconfiar do Gale, mas seu palpite da Nina e nos motivos foi phoda! Pelo menos a Dona Donna ferrou com ela como se batesse numa boneca de trapos kkkk! Acho que esse capítulo pegou muita gente de surpresa também! Linda, você que é especial. Já chegou me conquistando de cara, só tenho a agradecer a sorte por você ter gostado dos meus textos. Muito obrigada! Beijão.

**TAILIE**

Pobre Gale, ele só fugiu porque sofreu por amor e os chifres doíam rsrs! Já a Nina, essa perdeu tudo. Vai jogar o diploma na privada e dar descarga, junto com a esperança de ficar com o Jensen um dia. A veia manifestada foi de trincar de rir kkkkk! Ela ficou doida, e com razão! Votemos na veia para presidente! Beijão, flor.

**THE MRS PADACKLES**

Gale te perdoou antes de todos, ele lembra que deve sua vida e sua coluna a você hoho! Aqui agora só tem gente desfilando com a camisa da veia. É Team Donna Ackles forever rsrs! Seguiu mais um capítulo pra você, e com dedicatória! Beijão, flor.

**ANA**

Amor é o que o Jared sente. Quando a pessoa só pensa em si mesma, como a Nina, já não é. Tirou a vontade de viver do menino! Foi muita tragédia na vida de toda a família, ela não se importou em abater meio mundo! Ma ainda assim, acho que jamais verei você descer do salto, você é fina rsrs! Incorporou a Rita Lee kkkkk? Nesse capítulo podia mesmo! E suspensa aí a vingança com o Gale, o coitado é do bem! Até porque quando você pega pra vingar a coisa fica sinistra kkkkk! Beijão.

**EVE**

Estou super emocionada que o capítulo anterior tenha te surpreendido tanto! Seu carinho me fez um bem danado, obrigada! Não tem jeito de você gostar do Gayle mesmo, pobre homem! A antipatia bateu, e mesmo que ele se torne um padre que ama coroinhas, não vai te conquistar! Somente porque ele já botou a mão na Naja e outra coisinha no PadaAss? Acho que o Jared esperou muito tempo com o donut no forno, acabou queimando né? Jensen viu que o ofurô não tingiu de vermelho, e acho que perdoou a falta de pureza! *Rebolando na boquinha do Peruckles kkkkkkkkkkk*! Mas realmente, o plano da Nina foi diabólico. Ela tirou tudo do cara só porque o queria! O problema é que ela é incompreendida... Ela apenas ama demais hehehe *abaixa das pedras*! Obrigada mesmo, querida! Pesquisei um bocado para chegar até onde gostaria, mas vale muito! Receber uma review linda dessa paga qualquer coisa! Honestamente, eu compreendo a Donna. É só ver o sofrimento que ela passou com o filho, que dá para perdoar cada porrada que ela deu. Acho que qualquer um faria o mesmo. E pode ter certeza que eu é que te admito. Por tudo também. Como autora, e como a pessoa linda que você é, que eu tenho o privilégio de saber que é. Amo seus surtos que me matam de rir, assim como suas opiniões sérias, que mostram o quanto você tem caráter e é uma boa pessoa. Beijão!

**GABI**

Pois é Dona Gabi! Dr. Gale foi injustiçado rsrs! E muito obrigada pelo que você diz, é muito carinhosa comigo, me derrete toda! O que motiva o autor a continuar são reviews como as suas, tão lindas! Fora que, se algum texto meu agrada uma amiga que eu gosto muito, felicidade em dobro para mim! Beijão!

**ALTIERI**

Olá, seja muito bem-vinda! Agradeço imensamente que esteja gostando dessa história, e que meu estilo a agrade. Eu optei por fazer o Jensen sair da cadeira, por torcer por ele, e também pelo Jared. Fico feliz que tenha gostado de saber que ele voltará a andar! Beijos!

**LULUZINHA**

Engraçado é que todos acharam tão fofo o Jared envergonhado para contar o que rolou entre o Jensen e ele hehe! Ri muito você gostando da ironia do GaYle! Agora todo mundo acha tudo fofo nele hahaha! Ual, fica calma que a Nina já está um rato pelado, graças à Donna! Ela só não lembrou de deixar igual ao Neymar, nem de furar os silicos kkkk! Tinha razão ao dizer que o Jensen ia dar uma comemorada pelas novas sensações. Mas como sou má, acabei aprontando mais um pouquinho! Beijão, linda!

**SOL**

Linda! Suas palavras sempre me matam lentamente! Só gostando muito mesmo de mim, olha só a quem me compara! Sidney Shledon? Assim eu fico toda me sentindo rsrs! Desde que comecei a escrever, só pensava na sua reação ao saber que o Jensen se curaria! Foi difícil manter o bico fechado! Aliás, depois que te conheci, muita coisa na vida eu já faço pensando em te contar. Você entrou na minha vida para ficar, flor! E ainda me mata de rir, dizendo que o Gale não conseguia botar o Jared de quatro, mas o Jensen fez isso até numa cadeira de rodas kkkkkk! Malvada! Engraçado é que eu lembrei da Shi nessa cena da Donna. Ela caçando uma aranha que entrou no quarto das crianças, ignorando qualquer medo que pudesse ter, dizendo que mata qualquer coisa que ameace a vida dos filhos. E é assim que deve ser uma mãe de verdade. Só não deixei a Donna matar a Nina porque ela teria problemas. Com aquela Sharon da fic da Clau, eu desejo que aconteça coisas muito piores do que com a Nina! Sabia que ia gostar de Gale / Randy! Foi por você! Obrigada pela linda review, minha doçura! Beijão.

**SONYA**

Viu só Soninha? O Jared teve que contar pro Doutor como descobriu que o Jensen sentia coisinhas rsrs! E pode ter certeza que a Tia Donna ainda pegou leve com o que aquela mulher merecia! Já tivemos uma safadezinha, seguida de outra tragédia rsrs! Beijos, linda!

**GIANNI**

Olá! Poxa, obrigada por achar incrível o capítulo anterior! Beijão.

**MANDY**

Oi querida! Muito bom te ver aqui! Saudade! Sei que estou em dívida com você, esses dias têm sido bem sufocantes, falta tempo pra tudo, mas vou passar lá! Obrigada por ter lido tudo de uma vez, e comentado tão lindamente. Você pôde ver as tristezas pelas quais a família inteira passou, a depressão do Jensen, a luta do Jared, e tudo por causa de uma mentira de alguém que quase destruiu uma família. Facilitou para ela o fato de Gale ter fugido. Mas ela foi desmascarada, e até tomou um couro da Tia Donna. E você tocou num ponto tão interessante! "Será que o Jensen vai voltar a ser o que era?". Esse capítulo deu amostras. Mas sempre acho algum caminho para dar as respostas aos personagens, mesmo que o leitor queira me esganar rsrs! Linda, obrigada por ter passado aqui, sua visita é maravilhosa. E para saber, a Julie, a personagem que teve AVC, foi criada partindo do que aconteceu com uma tia minha. Exatamente daquele jeito. Então sabemos como é difícil! Beijão.

**TOTOSAY**

Oi querida! Pois é, a culpa era pra ser jogada só na safada da Nina! Mas tínhamos o búfalo Donna Ackles pra dar um jeito na cretina! Mas ainda teremos assim uma tragediazinha básica, espero que não se importe hehehe! Beijos, querida!

**LARISSA**

Team Donna também, fofa kkkkk? O pessoal curtiu a fúria da veia! Não tenha ciúme do galé com Jared. O Doutor já tem outro cacho também hahaha! Pois é, você não falou assim do Gale, você é uma leitora justa, e ele fica extremamente agradecido por não ter suspeitado assim dele! Porque pelas meninas, ele já teria fritado na cadeira elétrica! E olha, eu acho que qualquer uma de nós que tivesse passado pelo que a Donna passou vendo o filho daquele jeito, teria matado na porrada aquela vadia. Mas os tratos da tiazona foram muito bons. Oremos para que a Claudia contrate a Tia Donna para dar um couro na Sharon de Amor e Mentiras kkkkkk! Beijão, linda!

**RUGILA**

Pode não parecer, linda, mas a fic está acabando sim. E você estava adivinhando! Sobrou para o Jared sim. Mas calma que não é por razões infundadas. Sempre há uma motivação pro trás das minhas maldades rsrs! Beijão, fofa!

**ELISETE**

Oi linda! Vou te falar, a Tia Donna já foi escalada para um monte de novelas, séries e fics, para dar surra nos outros! Quem diria né? Sorte que o Jared achou o Dr. Gale, e além de ter descoberto que ele era ético e bom, descobriu que o Jensen voltará a andar. Como você também pesquisou para sua fic, saber que dá trabalho, mas vale à pena o resultado né? Eu não vejo TVD, mas sei quem é a Nina, e que adoram ela, então fazê-la odiar dele ter sido difícil rsrs! Concordo com as meninas que disse ser divas, e incluo você! Beijão!

**CASSGIRL**

Piadas Rita e Nina apareceram muito por aqui kkkkk! Na nossa profissão de vidente, a gente aponta culpados errados, que processem nossas bolas de cristal ora kkkk! Aquela safada poderia ter causado uma tragédia ainda maior. Por isso que mereceu as cacetadas da Tia Donna! Bom, não posso culpá-la pela falta de previsões, porque duvido que alguém tenha imaginado que ainda ia dar uma ferrada no Jared a essa altura da fic rsrs! Beijos, linda!

**PATRICIA**

Oi linda! Não leia se não estiver gostando, porque uma fic minha não é composta de "o Jared/ Jensen vai ser o sofredor". Há uma sinopse, e dentro dela, qualquer coisa pode acontecer. Então acaba desmerecendo o texto de um autor, que pode de repente estar bom, simplesmente não é do seu gosto alguns detalhes da fic. Adoro sua companhia, mas somente se estiver de acordo com seu gosto. Eu me esforcei muito para desenvolver cada capítulo dessa fic, para não haver contradições e pontos conflitantes, então é meio frustrante ouvir que só leu os dois últimos capítulos, porque é onde o Jensen "para de sofrer". Faz todo o restante do trabalho da gente parecer insignificante. Se um dia eu voltar com outra história, sua companhia sempre será bem-vinda, desde que você realmente queira ler. Beijão.

**ANALI**

Oi querida! Tudo bem com você? Muito boas, como sempre, suas análises sobre o que ocorre na vida do Jensen e da família. A depressão dele é muito compreensível, e acabou atingindo toda a família. Ninguém consegue viver em paz, como se nada tivesse acontecido, com um membro da família em ruínas, deprimido, desejando a morte, isolado. A reação de muitos de nós seria ainda pior que a de Jensen. É raro alguém que de cara, levanta a cabeça, enfrenta, luta e aceita. Porque os detalhes da vida de um cadeirante são ainda mais dolorosos do que o pouco exposto aqui. A família de Jensen ainda teve condição de proporcionar conforto a ele, dentro de seus limites. E quem já vive numa situação caótica, que sequer cadeira de rodas e remédios pode comprar? Adaptar a casa então, nem se fala! Fora que ele tem apoio e amor, que não lhe faltam. Fica tranqüila com colocar review em dia. Amo quando você aparece, mas compreendo que não está fácil. E sobre a Julie, que teve o AVC, aconteceu exatamente igual com uma tia minha, quando ela tinha 29 anos. 10 dias após o parto. Uma tragédia, destruiu a família. Muito doloroso e muito sofrido. Julgaram meu tio por se separar dela, mas não havia a menor condição de continuar casado. Ela tem a mentalidade de uma criança até hoje, 14 anos depois. Não é fácil! Beijão, linda!

**GEISE**

Você tinha razão sobre os misto de sentimentos do Jensen ao receber a notícia! Ele reluta em crer com a falta de resultados. Fora que não confia nadinha no galé rsrs! Pode deixar que a Nina ainda será mencionada. Um ato grave merece uma punição mais grave hehehe! Obrigada pelas palavras, linda! Beijão.

**LENE**

Oi linda! Aquilo que a Nina diz sentir, está longe de ser amor. Destruir a vida da pessoa amada só porque pensa em si mesma? Coisa horrível a se fazer, para quem diz amar! O Gale é um ótimo profissional Não vai deixar uma mulher dessas continuar atendendo pacientes. E com certeza a Nina perdeu e perderá muito ainda. A carreira e o Jensen, além dos cabelos! Merecido, não? Beijão, linda!

**LUANA**

Feliz em te ver sempre aqui, e por eu estar conseguindo prender sua atenção até o fim. Obrigada pelas palavras. beijos!

**DWS**

Dessa vez demorei até mais que uma semana, mas se deve muito à minha vida pessoa, que está um pouco tumultuada. Retomarei minhas leituras quando conseguir resolver isso. Não tenho lido tanto ultimamente. Mas já abandonei histórias com erros inadmissíveis, tanto de continuidade como de escrita mesmo. Eu tinha a opção de manter Jensen paraplégico até o fim. Mas preferi não fazê-lo, quando vi que eu tinha outra alternativa. Beijos.


	11. Chapter 11

_Estou sem jeito de pedir desculpas pela demora, que certamente foi a maior desde que "entrei no ramo"._

_Tive inúmeros problemas pessoais, cumulados com contratempos chatíssimos, dentre eles, ficar dias sem computador em casa._

_Enfim, foi possível descansarem de um ritmo que estava acelerado para alguns._

_Espero que não tenham abandonado a história, que está em seu provável penúltimo capítulo._

_Eu estava com saudades!_

_Beijos. _

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Jensen se esforçou tanto para chegar ao telefone, para descobrir que estava paralisado. Mas desta vez pelo choque. Era impossível ver tanto sangue sem pensar no pior. Tudo o que conseguiu foi tomar Jared nos braços, já com o corpo bastante frio. Acariciava seus cabelos e beijava-o, implorando que aguentasse firme.

Não se preocupou em entender como os policiais chegaram até lá sem que os tivesse chamado. Tudo o que importava é que ajudariam a salvar Jared.

Quando ouviu se identificarem e ordenarem que abrisse a porta, gritou em desespero para que entrassem, pedindo socorro. Logo, havia dois policiais na sala com suas armas em punho. Um deles solicitou socorro médico pelo rádio de forma eficiente, ao ver a cena.

- Tem mais alguém na casa? - Perguntou o policial negro a Jensen, sem baixar a arma.

- Só nós dois, e ele precisa de ajuda! Por favor...

- O socorro está a caminho. Quanto a você, afaste-se dele e coloque as mãos onde eu possa vê-las. – Ordenou o mesmo policial, e Jensen, hesitante, soltou Jared de seus braços com carinho para erguer as mãos.

- De pé, garoto. Afaste-se dele. – Ordenou o outro policial, também lhe apontando a arma.

Mas Jensen balançou a cabeça que "não", chorando.

- Me deixe ficar com ele! Por favor...

- Preciso ver se está armado. Ou ferido. – Disse o policial negro.

- Não estou armado nem ferido! Dois homens entraram aqui, e um deles atirou nele! O outro tentou atirar em mim, mas ele o impediu...

- Vamos ouvi-lo sobre isso, mas faça o que estou mandando antes. É praxe. – Pediu novamente o policial negro.

Jensen se afastou de Jared. Mas lhe deu um beijo na testa antes, como a pedir desculpas. Nem se deu conta de que colocou-se de pé com relativa facilidade. Sequer comemorou a vitória. Não lhe importava naquele momento.

Mas antes que o policial negro se aproximasse para revistá-lo, sempre sob a mira da arma do outro policial, Jensen gemeu e caiu de joelhos no chão.

- Cuidado Gordon! – Alertou o policial que apontava a arma.

- Está tudo bem, Andy. Ele deve ter passado mal, ou talvez esteja ferido e nem saiba.

Gordon o ergueu suavemente, e Jensen apoiou-se nele para permanecer de pé. Andy então viu a cadeira de rodas ali ao lado.

- A cadeira é sua, garoto?

- É... Era, eu não sei! – Jensen começou a chorar, enquanto Gordon, satisfeito, constatou que ele não estava armado, ajudando-o a sentar-se no sofá.

- Não, por favor, eu preciso ficar com ele!

- O socorro o ajudará mais do que você, filho, e precisam do caminho livre. Ele é seu irmão? – Perguntou Gordon.

- Não... – Respondeu Jensen. – Mas é importante para mim como se fosse. Por que o socorro está demorando se vocês chegaram rápido? Meu Deus, e se ele já estiver...?

Andy sentiu a pulsação de Jared.

- Tenha calma, ele está vivo, garoto. Sua vizinha ouviu um tiro, e viu homens encapuzados saírem daqui. Ela ligou para a polícia. Estávamos fazendo ronda na região, por isso chegamos rápido.

- Eu não aguento ficar sem fazer nada, assistindo ele sangrar! – Jensen soluçou.

Gordon já não sabia o que responder. Fazia poucos minutos que Jared havia sido ferido, mas a cada segundo que passava, as chances de sobrevivência diminuíam. Já estava pronto para cobrar agilidade no socorro quando Andy os ouviu lá fora, e correu para guiá-los até a sala.

- Há um jovem baleado. Está perdendo muito sangue. – Disse para a equipe, que entrava, sem perder tempo.

- Deixe-os trabalharem, garoto. Você pode atrapalhar, será pior para ele. – Explicou Gordon, contendo Jensen, que já havia ficado de pé, tentando ficar perto do amigo.

Viu colocarem Jared no oxigênio, preparando-o com pressa para acomodá-lo na ambulância. Ficou ainda mais desesperado porque os médicos não respondiam a nenhuma de suas perguntas. Apenas trocavam olhares, que deixavam claro o quão grave era a situação.

- Por que não me respondem? – Perguntou Jensen desesperado, em voz alta, sendo novamente ignorado.

- Eles precisam de concentração, rapaz! Não têm condições de afirmar nada ainda. Deixe -o chegar ao hospital. Posso entender sua aflição, mas controle-se! – Pediu Gordon.

- Eu quero ir com ele! – Suplicou Jensen.

- Não será possível se precisar da cadeira de rodas, filho... – Disse Gordon, penalizado por, além de o rapaz precisar de uma cadeira, ainda não poder acompanhar o outro por causa dela.

À porta, ouviram gritos desesperados de mulheres.

- Leva ela, Donna! Leva ela daqui! – Pediu Roger, ao ver a filha tampar os olhos com a mão, aterrorizada.

Donna, que igualmente gritou ao ver tanta movimentação em cima de uma pessoa que estava ao chão, não conseguia obedecer. Apenas abraçou a filha, que continuava cobrindo os olhos, agora aconchegada em seu peito, soluçando.

- Meus filhos! Joshua, Jensen! – Começou a gritar da porta, e Jensen foi ao encontro deles, o mais rápido que podia, ignorando as dores horríveis que sentia nas pernas.

- Jen... – Gaguejou a mãe, ao vê-lo andando.

Mackenzie se permitiu olhar, através dos dedos, que lhe cobriam a visão, e tirou completamente as mãos do rosto, mal acreditando que via o irmão de pé, _caminhando_ até eles.

- Filho... Você está andando! – Disse o pai emocionado, chorando junto com o restante da família, e Jensen balançou a cabeça que "sim", sem a alegria que o momento pedia.

Essa constatação os trouxe de volta ao horror daquele tumulto.

- Josh... – Sussurrou a mãe, segurando os ombros do filho, no desespero por informação.

- Josh não está em casa, mãe. E não aconteceu nada comigo, estou bem. Não é ele lá na sala... – Disse Jensen, voltando a chorar.

Por um segundo, a família respirou com alívio, ao constatar que os cinco Ackles estavam bem.

- Ah não... Jared... – Concluiu Donna chorando, percebendo que era quase tão doloroso como se fosse um de seus filhos ali.

Jensen balançou a cabeça que "sim", dobrando as lágrimas.

Donna se apressou e chegou a tempo de ver Jared ser removido, com o rosto extremamente branco. Ficou chocada ao ver a quantidade de sangue que deixara no tapete da sala.

- Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com ele? – Perguntou Donna, aflita, conseguindo fazer uma carícia em seu rosto enquanto o levavam.

- Com licença, senhora. Precisamos passar. – Pediu educadamente uma moça da equipe, porém, sem responder à pergunta de Donna.

- Custa responder à pergunta dela? Pelo amor de Deus! – Perguntou Roger, amparando a esposa, ao mesmo tempo em que segurou com delicadeza o braço de um dos rapazes que levavam Jared.

- Ele foi baleado nas costas, e é grave, senhor. Não sabemos nada além disso, nos dêem licença por favor.

Roger ficou horrorizado e aflito, tal como a esposa.

- Por favor, me deixem ir com ele! – Pediu Donna, e assentiram, desde que ela fosse ágil.

Ela apenas olhou para o marido e os filhos, e seguiu sem hesitar em direção à ambulância.

_- Precisamos mantê-lo vivo até chegar ao hospital._ – Jensen ouviu o médico dizer lá fora, deixando-o ainda mais apavorado.

Tentou ir até lá, mas estava exausto, e caiu no sofá, com um gemido de dor, sendo amparado pela irmã.

- Pai... – Jensen olhou para o pai como a suplicar que lhe confortasse.

Queria que ele dissesse que Jared ficaria bem, que aquilo seria apenas um grande susto. Mas o pai estava pálido, também aterrorizado com a possibilidade de Jared sequer chegar vivo ao hospital. Também amedrontado com a informação de que ele fora baleado nas costas. Involuntariamente, olhou para a cadeira de rodas do filho, e Jensen percebeu.

- Não... Não faça isso, pai! Não olhe para essa porcaria!

- Jensen, eu não estava... – Começou o pai, sem condições de inventar uma desculpa, no estado emocional em que se encontrava.

- Eu sei que você pensou! Eu também pensei! E prefiro que ele morra se tiver que acabar assim!

Roger segurou os ombros do filho enfurecido, fazendo Mackenzie chorar mais, tentando segurar os braços do pai para proteger o irmão.

- Cale a boca, Jensen! Você não sabe o que está dizendo! Quando amamos alguém, o queremos vivo em qualquer situação! Como tem coragem de dizer isso?

- Você não entende, pai! – Gritou Jensen. - É por amá-lo demais que não quero que ele sofra tanto! Prefiro _eu_ sofrer a perda dele do que vê-lo passar por isso!

- Ah filho... – Roger o abraçou, deixando-o chorar em seu ombro, puxando a filha com o outro braço. – Não vamos pensar nisso agora. Tudo bem? – Perguntou, limpando a lágrima do rosto do filho, que concordou com a cabeça.

- Senhor... – Andy chamou timidamente, e Roger o atendeu, se dando conta de que sequer sabia o que acontecera ali.

- É recomendável levar o seu filho ao hospital para ser examinado. Ele parece bem fisicamente, mas é bom ter certeza. – Disse Gordon, e Roger concordou. – Mas antes, preciso de um breve relato dele sobre o que houve aqui, para podermos investigar. Enquanto conversamos, quer por favor dar uma olhada pela casa e dizer se sente falta de alguma coisa?

Roger obedeceu, e enquanto olhava pela casa, podia ouvir fragmentos do relato do filho, que o deixou atônito. Moravam ali há mais de dez anos, e nada perto disso havia acontecido até então.

Informou aos policiais minutos depois, que apenas o dinheiro havia sumido. Cerca de cinco mil dólares.

Andy garantiu que deixariam policiais na frente da casa para protegê-los aquela noite, e Roger pediu que Mackenzie ficasse e entrasse em contato com Joshua, enquanto levava Jensen ao hospital, para ser medicado e para ter notícias de Jared.

- Foi culpa minha, pai... – Disse Jensen, já no carro.

Jensen contou a discussão que tiveram antes de Jared descer.

- Ninguém poderia prever, Jensen. – Disse o pai, cansado.

- Ele só levou aquele tiro porque me protegeu... – Disse Jensen, de cabeça baixa, deixando as lágrimas caírem. - Eu o fiz ir lá para baixo.

- E eu guardei o dinheiro em casa. Acha que a culpa é minha? – Perguntou Roger.

- Claro que não, pai!

- Então sabe que não foi culpa sua também.– Roger continuou dirigindo em silêncio por um tempo.

Estava preocupado com Jared, mas também preocupava-se com as circunstâncias estranhas daquele assalto.

- Jensen... Sabe se eles vasculharam a casa, ou se foram direto ao dinheiro?

- Não sei, pai... Mas um deles carregava alguma coisa quando os vi na sala. O Jared tinha acabado de descer. Não acho que havia mais ninguém em casa antes disso.

- Só sua mãe e Joshua sabiam desse dinheiro. Será que contaram a alguém? Você reconheceu alguma voz?

Jensen balançou a cabeça que não.

- Aonde seu irmão foi?

- Uma menina que ele estava a fim o chamou para um encontro. Ele me perguntou se o Jared ficaria comigo para que pudesse ir.

Roger então compreendeu que o filho mais velho provavelmente fora enganado.

- Pai...? Você nunca guardou dinheiro em casa. Ainda mais essa quantia.

- Não coloquei no Banco para não gastá-lo, ou fosse consumido com taxas, e... Algumas pendências que tenho lá.

- Mas de onde veio esse dinheiro?

- Veio do Misha. – Respondeu o pai, referindo-se ao primo agiota.

- Se estavam em dificuldades, podia ter vendido meu carro, pai! Eu disse isso tantas vezes! – Disse Jensen, sentindo-se culpado.

O primo de Roger guardara algum dinheiro ao longo da vida, e emprestava, geralmente a parentes, cobrando juros pouco mais baixos que Bancos e financeiras, mas ainda assim, altos.

- Não estávamos em dificuldades. Seu carro demoraria muito a vender, e eu só... Só queria te dar uma cadeira motorizada, Jen...

Jensen olhou comovido para o pai, e segurou sua mão, apoiada no câmbio.

- Não precisarei mais de cadeira nenhuma, pai.

- Por falar nisso, esquecemos sua cadeira! – Disse Roger, e Jensen conseguiu sorrir.

- Pai... Não esquecemos. Eu simplesmente não precisarei mais dela.

Roger pensou inevitavelmente que aquela tragédia aconteceu num dia que deveria ser dos mais felizes da família. Estragado por uma dupla de assaltantes. Voltaram a ficar sérios, preocupados com Jared.

- Adiaremos nossa festa de comemoração, filho. Para quando o Jared sair do hospital.

Jensen perguntou-se se o pai realmente acreditava que Jared ficaria bem. Preferiu ficar na dúvida. Se soubesse que ele não acreditava, sua própria esperança evaporaria.

Quando chegaram, Jensen notou que ainda precisaria de alguma ajuda. Mas ao menos, podia caminhar.

- Eu posso pedir uma cadeira de rodas, filho. Você está gelado e suando. Está sentindo dores, não pode forçar tanto.

- Não, pai. - Disse Jensen, decidido, apoiando-se no pai, caminhando a passos lentos. – É doloroso, mas é o único caminho para a recuperação. Jared já havia dito... – Jensen suspirou. - Jared...

A dor de caminhar se tornou insignificante visto ao que sentia. Aquela compressão no peito era muito pior.

Viram Donna, aflita, andando de um lado para outro na sala de espera. Ela sorriu encantada ao ver o filho caminhar.

- Querido... – Disse, acariciando-lhe o rosto. – Jared disse que você conseguiria...

Jensen viu lágrimas nos olhos da mãe ao falar de Jared, e ficou apavorado.

- Mãe... Ele está vivo, não é?

- Calma, Jen. Ele está em cirurgia. Não tenho noticias desde que ele entrou, e disseram que pode demorar algumas horas. Só nos resta esperar.

- Por que não aproveitamos para ver se está tudo bem com você, filho? – Perguntou o pai, e Jensen insistiu que queria ficar, sendo vencido pelos pais.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas eu quero que faça uma coisa, mãe. Peça na recepção para chamarem o Dr. Gale Harold. – Pediu Jensen. – Ele vai fazer o impossível para salvar o Jared.

A consulta de Jensen durou poucos minutos. Ele estava bem fisicamente, e tomou um remédio para diminuir a dor pelo esforço de ter andado bastante, o que lhe parecia irônico.

Roger e Donna foram tomar café, e Jensen se recusou a sair da sala de espera. Estava só quando Gale chegou, acompanhado de um médico loiro. Estava visivelmente abatido, com os olhos inchados.

Jensen se levantou.

- Ackles... Fico verdadeiramente feliz que esteja de pé. – Disse Gale.

- Obrigado. – Respondeu Jensen, admirando a sinceridade dele.

Gale apresentou Randy, e perguntou se tinha notícias de Jared.

- Está há horas na sala de cirurgia. Precisa ajudá-lo, Harold.

- Estou aqui pra isso. – Disse Gale, passando nervosamente as mãos pelo rosto.

- Gale, deixe o paciente comigo. Sabe que não fará um bom trabalho, se suas emoções o impedirem de ser um bom profissional. – Pediu Randy, tentando ignorar o ciúme que sentia do namorado, já que sabia que Jared era o ex.

- Preciso cuidar disso pessoalmente, Randy. – Disse Gale com ternura, tomando-lhe as mãos. – E quero que esteja comigo para o que eu precisar.

- É claro que estarei com você, Gale... Vou entrar na sala de cirurgia e me informar sobre o estado dele. – Disse Randy, acenando para Jensen em despedida.

- Em que altura foi o tiro, Ackles? – Perguntou Gale, e Jensen mostrou uns vinte centímetros abaixo de seu ombro, fazendo Gale passar as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Faça com que ele não acabe numa cadeira de rodas... – Disse Jensen, e Gale se enfureceu.

- No momento, estou preocupado em salvar a _vida_ dele Ackles! A bala pode ter atingido órgãos muito importantes, e você só está pensando se ele vai ficar paraplégico? Por quê? Você o abandonou até quando ele era saudável. Ninguém tem expectativas de que fique ao lado dele se isso acontecer!

- Eu _estou_ ao lado dele! Só não quero que ele passe o inferno que eu passei! Ou você não se preocupa com essa possibilidade, Doutor Fisiatra? – Perguntou Jensen em voz alta.

Gale se acalmou.

- A possibilidade me assusta sim. Mas só vai ser minha preocupação principal, depois que a vida dele for salva!

- Então entre lá e ajude a salvá-lo, Doutor. Foi por isso que pedi para vir. Porque você é um filho da puta competente e dedicado. Quando ele estiver salvo, pode me dizer a merda que quiser, que escutarei. – Disse Jensen, com frieza.

- O manterei informado sobre o estado dele, Senhor Acompanhante, que espero não ser provisório. Porque quando ele acordar... – Disse Gale, com a voz embargada. – Você vai ser a primeira pessoa que ele pedirá para ver. E espero que queira vê-lo, Ackles.

O médico deu as costas, e Jensen tratou de respirar fundo. Precisava de Gale, então precisaria conter os ânimos. Se Gale fez de tudo para salvar o cara responsável pelo término de seu namoro, certamente faria pelo homem que amou um dia.

Quando o viu novamente, horas depois, nem se lembrou da discussão. Estava ávido por notícias, junto com os pais.

- Ele não teve nenhuma vértebra atingida, felizmente. – Disse Gale, olhando especificamente para Jensen, que se sentiu diminuído, mas aliviado, como o resto da família

- Ele vai se recuperar, não é? – Perguntou, angustiado.

- O médico responsável pode informar mais do que eu. O que posso adiantar é que ele está coma. – Disse Gale, ficando com os olhos vermelhos, se esforçando para conter as lágrimas. – A bala perfurou o pulmão. Peço que aguardem o Dr. Roché. Ele poderá explicar melhor.

Gale apertou o ombro de Roger antes de se retirar. Esperou por notícias numa sala reservada aos médicos, e foi a ele que Dr. Sebastian Roché informou primeiro o que não acrescentava muito ao que já sabia. Que Jared lutava pela vida, e que só restava esperar, e torcer para que a morte não vencesse a luta.

O médico aconselhou que a Família Ackles fosse para casa. O Tio de Jared, e dono da clínica onde ele trabalhava, já estava lá. Apenas pediu que não comentassem nada com os pais do sobrinho, que estavam em viagem de férias, fora do país. A menos que realmente fosse necessário, e sentiu um gelo na espinha ao dizer isso.

Jensen concordou em ir embora, desde que pudesse vê-lo antes. Os médicos estavam irredutíveis, mas Gale conseguiu que abrissem uma exceção.

- Trate bem dele, Ackles. – Pediu Gale, e Jensen sorriu tristemente.

Gale apoiou Jensen até onde pôde.

- Não posso mais passar daqui. Mas você pode, Ackles. Vá.

Jensen começou a dar passos errantes, e a roupa comprida do hospital o atrapalhava ainda mais. Mas conseguiu manter-se firme pouco depois.

- Continue assim. Ele o está esperando. – Disse Gale, sorrindo, e Jensen sorriu de volta, mais confiante.

Esqueceu-se da dificuldade para caminhar quando localizou Jared entre todos os tubos e aparelhagens que mantinham ele com vida.

Tratou de secar as lágrimas antes de chegar à cadeira ao seu lado e se sentar. O olhou penalizado, todo intubado. Estava trêmulo ao lhe segurar a mão. Um medo terrível se apoderou dele. O de que aquela fosse a última visão que teria de Jared, com vida.

- Harold pediu para eu não falar coisas desagradáveis a você. Ele não disse claramente que você podia me ouvir, mas deveria ter dito, porque eu acredito que você possa. Medicozinho de merda seu ex, hein?

Jensen tentava não demonstrar pela voz que estava chorando, mas estava falhando miseravelmente na tentativa.

- Na verdade, ele não é. Odeio admitir, mas ele é o melhor... Pedi que viesse cuidar de você, e ele veio correndo. Estamos aqui nos aturando porque te amamos demais, sabia? Estou correndo o risco de te perder para ele, quando sair dessa cama. – Jensen sorriu com tristeza. – E seria justo, porque você é bom demais para mim! Eu estraguei sua vida tantas e tantas vezes, que só quero que você reaja, que acorde e me culpe por isso, me dê o soco que eu mereço!

Jensen sentiu a máscara que usava reter mais uma lágrima. Tinha o desejo de que ele milagrosamente abrisse os olhos, sorrisse, falasse com ele. Brigasse com ele, qualquer coisa!

Mas ele obviamente continuava inconsciente, e só se ouvia o barulho das máquinas que o monitoravam.

- Mais do que isso, Jared... Preciso que volte! Preciso pedir perdão por ser tão covarde. Eu sabia que você era diferente, que era especial, antes mesmo que conhecesse o Harold. Mas acabei escolhendo minha liberdade... E mesmo quando a perdi, eu tinha a certeza egoísta de que sempre teria você!

Jensen acariciou os cabelos escuros dele, que contratavam com o rosto pálido.

- Me perdoe por só perceber o quanto o amo agora, que estou com tanto medo de te perder! Eu vou lutar muito pelo seu amor lá fora... Eu só não posso lutar contra a... Contra a morte, Jared!

Jensen intensificou o choro, chamando a atenção da enfermeira, que acenou para o médico.

- Não é justo eu recuperar minhas pernas e perder você! Eu voltei a andar graças a você, e você não está aqui para ver! Eu não quero essa troca, eu quero você de volta! – Jensen falou mais exaltado, com uma dor que não cabia dentro de si.

- Vamos... Precisa sair agora. – Disse o médico, segurando-lhe os ombros com delicadeza.

- Por favor... Me deixa ficar! – Implorou Jensen, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Você nem poderia entrar aqui, mas permitimos diante de seu sofrimento. Agora precisa deixá-lo. Ele está recebendo todos os cuidados, e precisa de tranquilidade.

- Me diz que ele vai resistir! Pelo amor de Deus Doutor! – Jensen segurava os braços do medido em desespero.

- É o que todos nós queremos. O que posso dizer é que ele foi bastante forte até aqui. Muitos não teriam resistido. Ele continua lutando, e tem se saído bem. Precisa ir, descansar, e poder voltar em melhores condições. Sua saúde também não está muito boa. Assim não poderá ajudá-lo.

Jensen finalmente concordou. Antes de sair, olhou para trás pela última vez.

- Eu me levantei por você, Jared. Faça o mesmo por mim. Por favor...

_**Continua... **_

**RESPOSTAS REVIEWS**

**CARLA**

Oi Carlinha! Tomou um rumo inesperado mesmo, não é? Mas ao contrário do que pensam, não gosto de judiar dos meninos, mas achei o susto válido para o Jensen rs! Vou te escrever e-mail flor, esse mês pra mim foi terrível, de doer! Beijos.

**MARY**

Diva! Alguém me entende bem quando o Jared sofre! Ao tempo em que posso entender a desconfiança e desesperança do Jensen, também posso entender o cansaço do Jared em lidar com alguém tão teimoso, e por vezes ingrato. Ao menos eles aproveitaram bem uma sacanagi antes da tragédia. Ops, a outra tragédia rsrs! Jensen precisava de uma prova de que podia andar, e eu, super boazinha, dei rsrs! Obrigada pela compreensão, é maravilhoso leitores que conseguem entender os caminhos que precisamos trilhar dentro de um texto. Mas claro que você entende, autora foda como é né? Beijos.

**EVE**

Eita Diva Loira! Só porque tenho a capacidade de broxar geral, com um tiro pós séquisso rsrs? Também consigo entender o medo do Jensen, de ouvir todos dizerem que pode andar, e não sentir nada. Mas isso não me impediu de querer dar uns tapas nele de vez em quando. E não era tapas de fofura. Mas como conversamos no twitter, se ele continuar na cadeira d rodas é tudo culpa da PadaConda kkkk! Essa ironia do destino volta e meia acontece nas minhas fics. Se um experimentou a cadeira de rodas, o outro tem pelo menos que chegar perto do mesmo hehe! São almas gêmeas não são? Então que compartilhem tutô! Beijão, linda.

**LARISSA**

Pois é flor... O Jensen não acreditou tão fácil, mas isso a gente até entende. O que não engolimos é ele maltratar o pobre grandão. Principalmente depois de ele ter sido tão bondoso, mostrando que ele pode sentir coisinhas (mais uma vez rsrs). Cá entre nós, acho que o Jensen queria mais provas! Linda você se preocupando com a grana dos Ackles rsrs! Não vou fazê-los perder as cifras. Além do mais, ninguém atira em Jared e fica impune. Só eu rsrs! Minha intenção não é fazer vocês chorar. É só provar ao Jensen que ele ama o Jared (que coisa meiga eu sou!). Beijos, linda!

**CLAUDIA**

Pois é flor. Desgraça pouca é bobagem. Na minha mão, quando uma acaba, a outra começa! Não reclame do Jensen... Você não entendeu a essência, bobinha... Ele só queria que o Jared continuasse provando a ele que a cauda tem sensibilidade hehe! Por isso ele se faz de teimoso. Mas quem se faz de teimoso nas minhas histórias ganha castigo. Nem que para atingi-lo eu precise usar o bonzinho (o Jared)! Agora ele vai engolir junto com remorso e catchup o que disse a ele! Beijos, linda!

**DWS**

O Jensen sofreu uma tragédia pessoal (agora duas), mas o que há de mais forte na personalidade não mudará por conta disso. Se ele amar o Jared de verdade, pode até mudar a postura com relação a não se apegar. Mas continuará teimoso e rabugento, como era antes do acidente. Cabe a quem o ama aceitá-lo assim, ou não.

**LULUZINHA**

Eu sabia que ia gostar! A Tailie também, e a Jess ainda está lá no comecinho, mas se chegar nessa parte hehe! Só pensava em vocês nesse capítulo (e na Mary, que é chegada nos maus tratos!). Justo o Jared, tão bom! Ele até prova aos pacientes que eles podem sentir da cintura pra baixo! Vai ficar a pergunta... Se fosse o contrário, o Jared na cadeira de rodas, qual seria a reação do Jensen? O ajudaria como foi ajudado? Beijão, flor!

**ALTIERI**

Pois é, o Jensen andou... Em circunstâncias tortuosas, e o Jared nem pôde ver! Mas ficou mais que provado que ele pode confiar no Jared agora! Levou um tiro por ele! Obrigada! Beijos!

**TAILIE**

Desde quando pessoas como você, eu, a Jess e a Luluzinha se dá por satisfeita com felicidade geral sem um sofrimento antes hehe? Não espalha que agente se reúne no quartel das sádicas mensalmente para beber e debater sobre sangue kkkkk! O Jensen agora matou a dúvida, ele pode andar hohoh! Pernas sem Jared ou Jared sem pernas? Não se pode ter tudo... Ou pode? Essa está acabando, e ainda não tenho um plot em vista. Talvez demore. Pensei em se passar uma história num cativeiro, cheio de gente malvada. Mas preciso amadurecer a ideia, e descansar a fama de má rsrs! Beijão, querida!

**TAH-P**

Jensen já tomou tantos tapas seus, que poderia ser denunciada por maus tratos contra um ser indefeso kkkk! Isso porque não sabem o quanto ele pode ser chato e rabugento! Santa paciência do Jared! Se você me diz que exercícios podem me fazer voltar a andar, eu estando na situação dele, olha...! Vou exercitar até às madrugadas! Mas cair de boca no Jennyboy foi de matar kkkkkkkk *respira*. Deixa a Eve ver que o Peruckles anda variando os nomes! Se o Jensen pisou e cuspiu no coraçãozinho lindo do Jared, ele vai ter uma lição... Nem que pra isso eu precise maltratar o Jared ainda mais hehehe! Beijão, minha flor!

**TOTOSAY**

Eu jamais faria uma Deathfic sem te avisar, amor rsrs! O Jensen sofreu, mas era cabeçudo e estava merecendo uns puxões de orelha! Fora que o acontecido o fez andar, então se o Jared precisasse tomar um tiro para isso, me prontifiquei rs! Beijos.

**MASINHA**

Ixi, quando eu passo de 6 páginas do Word, eu procuro encurtar ao máximo, acho que o leitor vai cansar! Sério que me perdoa (e ainda gostou) do jeito que o Jensen recebeu a notícia? Sei que muitos esperavam toda aquela emoção dele, mas eu achei que ficaria muito estranho colocá-lo para acreditar de cara. Eu também desconfiaria, e só acreditaria no dia em que andasse de verdade! Olha, minha preferência absoluta é Top Jensen! Mas se o texto pedir Top Jared, a gente faz o sacrifício rsrs! Poderosa você, me arrancou spoiler na maior facilidade! Beijão!

**JESS**

Minha querida! Saudade de você! Não se preocupe, já reparou que estou num ritmo lento também, né? Até mesmo para atualizar. Sua chuva de reviews foi uma coisa que me deu vida nova. Tenho meus leitores favoritos (abafa). Quando não aparecem, sinto saudade. Da opinião, da conversa. Mas é saudade mesmo, dentro ou fora das fics. Ri tanto você falar dos bi! Se meu namorado arranjasse outro eu ia sugerir um triângulo kkkkk! Engraçado é que a parte de apertar bolinhas, eu não pensei nisso na hora de escrever, e TODAS vocês pensaram nas reviews auhauha! E você é mesmo das boas! Logo viu que a Nina estava com algum tipo de filadaputagem quando não informou sobre a perna machucada do Jensen. E o pobre Jared fica com fama de sádico por conta daquela vaca... E olha, você foi das poucas que foi contra a Tia Donna, que desceu os tapas no Jensen! Um monte de gente achou que ele merecia (eu fiquei com pena dele também rsrs)! Honestamente, eu reagiria tão pior que o Jensen, no lugar dele... A situação deve ser desesperadora! Mas Super Tia Donna estava lá para distribuir mais tapas. E socos. E cortes de cabelo pela-porco kkkk! Dessa vez na Nina. O Gale infelizmente não bateu, porque ele se complicaria e não adiantaria alegar na justiça que é gay rsrs! Morri de rir com seus comentários sobre o sofrimento do Jared! Não dá para escrever essas partes sem me lembrar de você! Sei exatamente qual é o sentimento hauhauha! Beijos, linda! Amei sua visita em comboio!

**GABI**

Oi minha flor! Nunca imaginei ouvir elogio em lemon, são as partes que me acho mais sem graça ao escrever rsrs! Ainda mais tendo lido vários outros super empolgantes. Mas o Jensen tinha que entender que podia sentir alguma coisa né rs? E ao final, conseguiu a prova de que podia andar. Por caminhos terríveis, mas conseguiu. Adoro suas reviews e sua presença, e fico feliz que goste da minha em Hurt, porque estou adorando também! Beijos!

**MANDY**

Oi linda! O Jensen sempre foi meio rabugento, e mesmo quando tem motivos para vibrar, ele continua rabugento. Tenho uma teoria: ele gosta de chamar a atenção do Jared rsrs! E funcionou, porque ele quis provar a qualquer custo que o Jensen tinha sensibilidade! Calma que seu grandão predileto, que por acaso é o meu também, está salvo em minhas mãos rsrs! Beijão, florzinha!

**RUGILA**

Ah linda, eu dei uma judiada básica mas foi por uma boa causa! Se o Jensen pensava em retomar a vida de galinha, pelo menos agora vai pensar duas vezes, porque esse moreno mexeu com a vida dele! Acho que ele já teve todas as provas de que o Jared o ama de verdade! Ainda não tenho nenhum tema formado de forma madura na minha cabeça, flor. Se eu voltar, acho que demora um pouco. Beijos!

**LENE**

Oi minha flor! É mania minha mandar os meninos para se bronzearem no calor escaldante do inferno antes de curtirem as nuvens do paraíso rsrs! Linda você por ter gostado dos primeiros passos do Jensen após o acidente. Ele soube que o amava quando nem percebeu que estava andando, como ele tanto sonhava e achava ser impossível. Só via o Jared morrendo na frente dele. Adorei ter percebido isso! Beijos, querida!

**TAXXTI**

Traga-me este espírito de porco para visitar-me mais vezes, porque para outra coisa, não, mas para fazer oração, ele é simplesmente divino *sem trocadilhos*. A oração das puritanas será utilizada assim que confeccionarmos terços com contas eróticas! Oremos para conter a ansiedade desse povo, que pessoal chato, não hauhauha? Beijos!

**CASSGIRL**

Ah mas palpitar que vou ferrar o Jared já não é mais uma previsão, é uma certeza né rsrs? Mas seria ironia demais o Jensen voltar a andar quando o Jared parasse de andar. O que pensam de mim? Que sou malvada assim hehehe? Eu não tiraria a razão! Vou te falar... A coisa mais ficcional de toda essa fic é o fato de o Jensen ter tido dificuldade em amar o Jared! A coisa mais fácil do mundo rs! Sua linda, só em olhar reviews como as suas, não há autor que não responda. é bom demais! Beijos!

**ANA**

Imaginei diferente. O Jared pergunta para o Jensen por quê ele está triste, e ele: "Não posso andar por culpa da Nina...". E o Jared: "Conta tudo pra sua mãe, Jensen!" rsrsrs! Eu aprendi a pegar mais leve, e você, muito mais pesado! Se eu acho que a Nina teve o bastante? Ah não... Em outros tempos, eu aplicaria uma injeção de ácido nela. Mas assim como sua fama de devassa atingiu o topo, a minha de sanguinária também, e isso não é bom rsrs. A Alicia é toda doce, ainda não vi, mas eu tinha certeza que ela aliviaria para o Eric kkkk! Eu já teria colocado ele pelado numa jaula de leões, para atacarem a parte que chamasse mais atenção rs! Definitivamente sou um espírito superior dos porcos, que contaminou espíritos de leitões rsrs! E o seu então... Tratamento de choque que evolui pro fio terra + cabo de força foi terrível kkkkk! Credo, mexeu com o Jensen você fica piro que a Donna! Tomou as dores ATÉ do corno do irmão dele! Vocês sempre imaginam o pior vindo de mim! Todo mundo palpitando que o Jared não ia mais andar, que ia trocar fraldinha também kkkk! Mas você tem razão... Por que usei um tipo como estímulo para o Jensen andar, quando podia usar uma cauda desnuda se oferecendo pelos quatro cantos do quarto kkkkkkkk (senhor, vai estar no meu atestado de óbito como causa mortis: "risos histéricos"). Não quero saber se a Michele de Piratas 1 estava lá antes de eu começar a ler e de você saber meu nome. Ela passou a ser eu e ponto! Beijos!

**SPNLOVER**

Você também não é só mais uma leitora, linda! É alguém que aprendi a gostar muito como pessoa também! E me dá alegria quando um capítulo meu consegue te impactar. Poxa, você já desconfiou do Joshua também rsrs? Linda, parabéns pelos seus 36 aninhos, tudo de muito bom a você, já que quando eu postar, seu aniversário terá passado. Obrigada por avisar sobre seu dia, claro que dedico merecidamente a você! Beijos!

**LUANA**

Eu já escrevi fic longa, que se fosse hoje, eliminaria metade dos capítulos. Optei pelos capítulos mais resumidos, e achei melhor assim. Mas tem longfics maravilhosas soltas por aqui. De qualquer forma, obrigada! Me encantaram as linhas que dedicou a mim, obrigada mesmo! Mas profissionalmente jamais mesmo. Tanto nunca pensei nisso, que entre meus amigos fora desse mundo, ninguém sequer sabe que gosto de escrever. Beijos.

**ROSANGELA**

A sinopse em si já é uma tragédia. E a fic está classificada em Drama/ Hurt/ Comfort. Definitivamente, não classifiquei em Romance, Friedship ou qualquer coisa que desse margem a achar que não haveria tristeza. Existe o caminho das pedras, intercalados com alguns momentos de alegria, mas a estrada é penosa. Desculpe se não tenho como aliviar o Angst, porque não é mesmo possível ainda. Beijos.

**SONYA**

Fazer o quê, né Soninha? Essa fic não dá pra ter tche tcherere tche tche toda hora! Na verdade, nem consigo enfiar lemon em quase todos os capítulos, eu me concentro mais no desenvolvimento do terma. Alguns leitores reclamam, é claro! Bando de safadeenhos rsrs! Não se preocupe querida se comenta pouco ou muito. O importante é aparecer. Beijos!

**SOL**

Minha querida! Saber o que você anda passando, sem tempo e tudo, e ainda passar aqui? Tem que ser esse amorzão que você é mesmo! Sabe que o pessoal achou meio estranha a reação do Jensen quando soube que voltaria a andar, e não ficou todo feliz. Mas ele sofreu muito, foi muito enganado, desconfiava do Gale, e pior, continuava não sentindo as pernas. Normal ele ficar encucado né? Nem com o Jared dando as cutucadas íntimas ele se convenceu kkkk! Sabe que esse top Jared foi pra você né? Como me pediu! Linda você em notar que o Jensen não dizia "eu te amo" de volta! Eu fiz isso para ver se alguém notava mesmo! Calma, flor! Nossos bebês não vão sofrer mais! Foi tudo por uma boa causa! Beijos!

**REGIANE**

Sinta-se abraçada de volta, querida! Não acho que eu mereço tudo isso, mas só em fazer com que comente, coisa já disse não ter hábito de fazer, e ainda com tanta inflamação, faz eu me sentir super corada com os elogios, mas extremamente feliz. Muito obrigada! Beijos.

**NATY**

Oi linda! Mas se você sentiu que o Jensen se curaria, não deixa de ser de certa forma, não é? Ele não tinha lesão, mas ainda não estava saudável. Desculpe se não tenho nova fic em mente inda flor... Na verdade tenho um plot em mente, mas a idéia ainda está totalmente verde. Amadurecer não vai ser fácil nem rápido. A fic está no fim, mas não pense no pior rs! Beijos!

**THE MRS PADACKLES**

Eh Nati! Antes de temer pela vida do Jared, já teve medo de ele fuçar na cadeira rsrs! Que minha opinião não seja levada em conta, mas pelo menos eu o que acharia melhor que acontecesse comigo entre uma coisa e outra. Calma, flor! Não vai acontecer nada disso! Beijos!

**ELISETE**

Oi querida! Menina, acredita que eu NUNCA vi um capítulo dessa novela? O que sei é por ver o pessoal comentar no twitter, ou quando abro um site tipo Yahoo e está lá na página principal. É raro eu ver TV, e novela então...! Mas eu soube dessa dos cabelos kkkk! Eu já tinha essa cena da Donna antes de começar a escrever a fic! Então nem se preocupe se ficar parecido, igual, com Milagre do Amor, porque eu SEI que essas coincidências acontecem mesmo! Sabe como conheci a Claudia? Foi quando fiz a fic sobre o Rei e o escravo. Quando comecei, me avisaram que ela estava desenvolvendo uma com o mesmo tema. Fiquei tão preocupada! E hoje somos amigas, com um laço fortíssimo! Vivemos trombando com coincidências no mundo das fics, é normal! Beijão querida! Amo seus comentários! PS: Vi a sacanagem do Nyah, te acompanharei por aqui agora!

**LILI**

Mal posso acreditar que você não apenas veio, como me deixou comentários lindos! Gente, leu tudinho, e ainda comentou tão maravilhosamente? Assim eu morro de amores (mais ainda, se é que isso é possível!). Flor, a Nina teve simpatia do pessoal nos primeiros capítulos. Depois surgiu a implicância por ela dar em cima do Jensen. As mina Padackles piram e não curtem rsrs. E depois a raiva. Imperdoável o que ela fez, não? Viu só a parte da Clau? Felizmente a Eve e ela não tiveram essas tragédias pessoais, mas usei a força de ambas para colocar nas personagens. Apenas a personagem Julie (a que teve AVC jovem) é baseada em uma que existe, e que fez parte da minha vida. A esposa do meu tio sofreu exatamente isso aos 29 anos. Fico muito feliz que tenha se surpreendido quando soube que o Jensen não estava paraplégico. Uma menina (Masinha) matou a charada, e a Clau sabia desde antes de eu começar a escrever. Eu pesquisei bastante para poder reverter essa situação do Jensen, a gente gosta dos meninos felizes por completo né? (Não significa que vou levar isso até o fim kkkkk *sou malvada*). Nina ainda dará notícias... É que depois dos tabefes e do encarecamento grátis da Tia Donna, ela está acanhada rsrs! Olha que eu nem sabia que você morria de amor pelo Jared se encostando no peito do Jensen! Fiquei saltitante que tenha te agradado! Você sabe que eu te amo intensamente, e ter sua companhia aqui me deixou hiper feliz. Simplesmente porque me faz feliz ter você perto onde quer que seja. Beijão, minha linda!


	12. Chapter 12

_Infelizmente esse não é o último capítulo ainda. Tentei de verdade que fosse, mas não gosto de fazer capítulos imensos, então preferi dividir, e terá mais um._

_Ele já estava pronto há um tempo, mas muitos autores postam fics novas, e atualizações de capítulos, então deixei baixar um pouco a maré para que os leitores tivessem tempo de ler todas._

_Chamo atenção para algumas indicações de lindas fics que foram postadas, antes das respostas às reviews. Vale muito à pena!_

_Beijos._

CAPÍTULO 12

Donna e Roger entraram em casa apressados quando notaram que não havia policiamento do lado de fora, como Andy havia garantido. Deixaram a filha sozinha contando com essa proteção.

As luzes estavam apagadas, e Donna acendeu-as apreensiva. Roger então encontrou um bilhete em local visível, que os fez respirar aliviados. Era de Joshua. Solicitaram esclarecimentos na Delegacia, e achou melhor levar a irmã com ele.

- Essas crianças ainda vão me causar um infarto... – Suspirou Donna, sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Roger.

O tapete cheio de sangue fora levado para perícia, mas ainda havia manchas em algumas partes da casa.

- Acho que já podemos limpar isso. É melhor fazermos isso logo, antes que os meninos cheguem. Principalmente o Jensen. - Sugeriu Roger.

- Deixamos o Jensen no carro! – Donna levantou com um sobressalto, seguida do marido.

Mas o filho do meio já estava entrando em casa, andando no ritmo que suportava.

- Cadê ela, mãe? – Jensen perguntou, preocupado com a irmã.

- Está tudo bem, ela está com o Josh na Delegacia. – Donna, foi até ele, beijando seu rosto. – Eu esqueço que você já pode andar de novo, amor... – Disse orgulhosa.

Ouviram o barulho do carro do Joshua.

- Jen, faça um esforço e continue de pé mais um pouco. Sua irmã deve ter dito, mas o Josh ainda não te viu. – Pediu Roger, entusiasmado e Jensen sorriu.

- Já fiquei tempo demais sentado, pai. Estou muito bem assim.

Ficaram aguardando ansiosos. E quando a porta foi aberta, teriam achado graça da feição de Joshua, se o momento não fosse tão trágico.

- Eu preferi não ligar para avisar, vocês estavam no hospital, e...

Joshua começou a falar, mas pela segunda vez que olhou na direção de Jensen, foi que realmente o _viu_ de pé. Paralisou por uns segundos, e as lágrimas lhe chegaram aos olhos antes que as palavras.

- Você... Você está de pé, cara?

- Não, Josh. É uma alucinação sua. – Brincou Jensen, andando até ele.

- _E andando? _– O irmão agora ria de emoção. – Está andando!

Joshua se atirou no irmão, abraçando-o forte.

- Cuidado, Josh! – Repreendeu Donna ao ver a careta de dor do filho, ao ser abraçado.

- Desculpe... – Disse, desfazendo o abraço, olhando para Jensen, que sorria para ele. – Eu sempre soube que você conseguiria! Você é tão forte, irmão! Jared fez um ótimo trabalho... – Disse Joshua, ficando triste de repente.

- Como está o Jared? – Perguntou Mackenzie, olhando com tristeza para pegadas feitas com sangue no chão da sala.

- Muito mal, filha. – Respondeu a mãe, com pesar.

- Ele...? – A moça perguntou, olhando involuntariamente para a cadeira de rodas que foi de Jensen.

- Não... Felizmente ele não corre o risco de ficar paraplégico. Mas está em coma, a bala atingiu o pulmão. – Disse o pai.

- Tudo por culpa minha! Contei a ela sobre o dinheiro, pai... Eu fui muito burro! – Lamentou Joshua, envergonhado.

- Ela quem, Josh? – Perguntou pai, de forma amável.

- Uma mulher que eu estava gostando. A Sandra... – Disse Joshua, timidamente. - Acabei falando coisas sobre nós, sobre nossa rotina. Contei que você ia usar o dinheiro numa cadeira motorizada para o meu irmão. Eu só queria mostrar que eu tinha uma boa família, impressioná-la! Nunca imaginei que ela era uma pessoa ruim, não parecia!

- Não se culpe filho. Em algum momento a gente precisa acreditar nas pessoas de fora. Essas coisas acontecem... – Donna o acalmou, e Joshua ficou mais tranquilo quando viu que o restante da família concordava com ela.

- Agora precisamos nos preocupar com nossa segurança. O policial garantiu que enviaria proteção por essa noite... – Disse Roger.

- Não será preciso, pai. Já encontraram os caras. – Disse Mackenzie, e os pais desviaram a atenção para ela.

- Estão presos? – Perguntou Donna, interessada.

Joshua então passou a explicar o que souberam na Delegacia. Os bandidos eram Roy e Walt marido e irmão de Sandra, respectivamente. Roy era responsável pelo tiro que acertou Jared.

A dupla de assaltantes se deparou com uma barreira policial num bairro próximo. Com armas e o produto do roubo no carro, ao invés de parar, Walt acelerou, desencadeando uma perseguição, que só teve fim quando atingiram um poste.

O resgate foi chamado, e enquanto esperavam, os policiais retiraram da parte traseira do carro, que ficara intacta, os capuzes utilizados no assalto e o saco que continha o dinheiro da família Ackles.

Os bandidos gemiam de dor, presos às ferragens. Estavam muito machucados, e seria necessário cortar partes do veículo para retirá-los.

O carro então começou a dar sinais de que incendiaria. Os bandidos entraram em pânico, implorando para ser retirados. Os policiais começaram a puxá-los como podiam.

_- É impossível!_ – Disse um dos policiais enquanto puxava Roy com força, sem obter sucesso, aumentando o pânico dos homens.

_- Não me deixe aqui, senhor, por tudo que é mais sagrado! – _Implorou Roy, sentado no banco do passageiro, enquanto Walt igualmente implorava, no banco do motorista.

- _Se eu te puxar, vou acabar quebrando suas pernas! – _Respondeu o policial, agoniado.

- _Quebre! Pode quebrar! Eu não quero morrer queimado, pelo amor de Deus, senhor!_ – Suplicava o bandido responsável pelo tiro que deixou Jared entre a vida e a morte.

O policial o olhou hesitante.

- _Quebre! – _Insistiu o bandido, apavorado.

O policial então chamou um colega, e ambos puxaram o bandido com força. Decidiram não parar até que ele estivesse fora do carro retorcido, não importava o que ouvissem.

E ouviram coisas terríveis, como o barulho dos ossos se quebrando, juntamente com o grito agonizante do homem. Quando finalmente o tiraram, ambas as pernas pendiam, esmigalhadas em inúmeras partes. Ele saberia horas depois que seria necessário amputá-las.

Mas apesar das súplicas desesperadas de Walt, para que também lhe quebrassem as pernas e o tirassem dali, seria impossível removê-lo sem cortar a lataria. O peito dele estava prensado ao volante, e os policiais ficaram até onde puderam. Foram obrigados a se retirar quando o carro começou a incendiar.

- _Vai explodir! – _Gritou um policial, e todos tiveram que se afastar, ouvindo os gritos do bandido que ficara para a morte lenta e dolorosa.

Com o depoimento de Joshua, chegaram facilmente a Sandra, que responderia pela cumplicidade no crime, por ser a mentora no plano para assaltar a casa dos Ackles.

- Se querem saber, não importa como foi. Só o que me importa é saber que esses monstros não chegarão perto dos meus filhos de novo. – Disse Donna, e todos concordaram, mesmo sem expressar em palavras.

- Pediram que passasse na Delegacia para poder trazer seu dinheiro, pai. – Disse Joshua, e Roger balançou a cabeça tristemente.

- Só o que eu quero agora é poder trazer o Jared vivo do hospital... – Lamentou o pai.

- Chega por hoje. Precisamos todos descansar. O dia não foi fácil, e os seguintes também não serão. – Disse Donna, ao ver a tristeza profunda que se abateu sobre todos.

E ela estava certa. Jensen não aparentou tamanho desgaste físico nem mesmo quanto esteve internado. Os dias passavam, e Jared continuava em coma.

- Estável... É só o que esses filhos da mãe sabem dizer? – Reclamou um dia, exausto, ao chegar em casa no fim da tarde.

- Se não há alteração, é só o que podem dizer Jensen. – Disse a mãe, cansada. – Às vezes é melhor assim do que...

- Nem pense em dizer o resto! _Eu_ digo o que é melhor! É melhor ele acordar, porque já faz quatro dias que ele está em coma! – Jensen desabou no sofá.

Quando tentou levantar, sentiu um pouco de dificuldade.

- Jensen... Sei que é difícil pensar nisso agora... Mas você precisa voltar à clínica e continuar seu tratamento.

Jensen a olhou como se ela tivesse sugerido desligar os aparelhos de Jared.

- O quê? Sem o Jared? Você só pode estar brincando!

- Você estava andando mais facilmente. Não pode interromper o tratamento, Jensen! Senão Jared te encontrará no mesmo estado em que o deixou quando tiver alta. Ele queria tanto te ver andando...

- Está jogando baixo, mãe... – Jensen ficou com os olhos marejados. – No fundo você nem acredita que ele vai sair dessa, não é?

- É você quem costuma não acreditar nas coisas, Jensen. – Disse Donna, com firmeza. – Não acreditou que poderia voltar a andar. E pode não acreditar que Jared vai sobreviver. Mas não sou assim, e não vou deixar que o esforço dele tenha sido em vão. Tenha mais respeito à dedicação dele! Você vai continuar o tratamento!

Jensen olhou para a mãe, e ela estava com aquela cara de quem não admitia contestação.

- Eu continuo. Mas não quero um fisioterapeuta. Eu quero uma enfermeira muito boa que conheci na clínica. Ela vai cuidar melhor de mim do que qualquer fisioterapeuta que... Que não seja o Jared. Eu quero a Claudia.

Donna demorou a ser convencida. Precisou conhecer a enfermeira pessoalmente, para ter certeza de que Jensen estaria em boas mãos. Assistiu-a cuidar de Evelin, e de outros pacientes. Então a moça ganhou sua confiança de imediato.

- O clima está péssimo na clínica. O Jared é muito querido, e não é fácil chegar aqui e saber que ele não virá. – Explicou Claudia, enquanto andava pela área aberta da clínica com Donna. – Queremos nos manter confiantes, mas confesso que nosso medo aumenta a cada vez que o Sr. Beaver volta arrasado do hospital. – Disse a enfermeira, referindo-se ao tio de Jared.

- Eu peço que omita esse sentimento ao Jensen. Meu filho é pessimista até sem precisar de um empurrão. – Donna sorriu com tristeza, segurando as mãos dela.

- Não se preocupe, Sra. Ackles. Evitarei falar sobre isso com o Jensen. Vou procurar ouvi-lo enquanto faço caminhadas com ele para exercitá-lo. Fiquei tranquila, não vou forçá-lo além do limite, e cuidarei para que não sinta dores nas pernas ou nas costas.

Joshua então passou a levar Jensen à clínica todas as tardes. Jared só podia receber visitas durante uma hora na parte da manhã, e mais uma hora na parte da tarde. Jensen ficava com ele todas as manhãs, e Donna e Roger revezavam às tardes.

Já havia uma semana que Jensen contemplava-o, sem desviar a atenção a qualquer movimento que ele pudesse fazer. Mas era inútil. Ele continuava tão inerte quanto suas pernas haviam sido um dia. Nunca soltava sua mão, como se com isso, pudesse impedir sua partida. Sussurrava a ele que voltasse, suplicava. Mas Jared não o atendia.

Quando Donna o levou para sua vigília na manhã seguinte, encontraram Gale próximo à UTI. Com os cabelos bagunçados. Tinha tirado a máscara e estava de cabeça baixa. Donna ficou lívida, e Jensen, já andando com mais facilidade, se dirigiu até ele, segurando-o pelos ombros. Assustou quando viu os olhos dele cheios de lágrimas, e a pergunta ficou travada na garganta.

- Passou, Ackles... Já está tudo bem. – Disse Gale, com a voz trêmula, visivelmente se recuperando de um choque.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Gale, o que houve? – Perguntou Donna, com a mão no peito.

- Uma parada cardíaca. – Respondeu em sofrimento, e Jensen só não desabou no corredor porque Gale o segurou, com a ajuda de Donna. – Passou! O trouxeram de volta, Ackles! Passou...

Jensen começou a chorar, e Gale o abraçou, tendo o abraço retribuído, confortando um ao outro.

Aquele dia, nem mesmo Gale conseguiu abrir exceção para que Jensen pudesse ficar com ele, o que aumentou o temor e a angústia. Quando pôde vê-lo novamente, ele continuava "estável". Mas não o queria simplesmente estável. O queria saudável! Queria seu abraço, seus beijos, seu sorriso. O queria de volta exatamente como era!

Seus olhos continuavam fechados, e seu rosto não dava sequer sinal de incômodo contra a judiação que aqueles aparelhos faziam ao eu corpo.

Já era quase meio dia, e Jensen, exausto, acabou dormindo, segurando a mão de Jared.

- Jensen? - Disse Donna, encostando a mão no ombro do filho, acordando-o. - Pode ir, filho. Eu pego o resto do seu horário. Seu pai vem à tarde.

- Mãe? Como te deixaram entrar? – Perguntou Jensen, ainda sonolento, sabendo que o hospital não permitia mais que uma visita por vez.

- Gale atendeu ao apelo de uma mãe desesperada e me deixou entrar. Você não está comendo na clínica, como disse a nós. A Claudia contou que você quase desmaiou ontem. Isso não pode acontecer, Jensen. – Disse Donna, e o filho baixou a cabeça.

- Eu prometo que hoje eu vou comer. Só não me tire daqui no meu horário, mãe. – Pediu.

- Você não me dá escolha. Não confio mais, Jen. Já me basta "um filho" no hospital. Seu pai está aí fora e vai levá-lo para almoçar. Vá.

Donna o pegou pelo braço para que se levantasse, e sentou na poltrona.

- Anda, Jensen! O Gale me deu cinco minutos, senão tirariam a nós dois daqui!

Jensen suspirou e viu que foi vencido. Deu um beijo na mão de Jared, mesmo recebendo um olhar de reprovação da enfermeira, que orientava a não ter tanta proximidade com o paciente, que estava muito vulnerável a contaminações.

Não havia nem três minutos que Jensen deixou a UTI, Donna pensou ter visto as pálpebras de Jared se moverem. Levantou-se num pulo, e o Dr. Roché se aproximou.

- Algum problema com ele, senhora?

- Por um instante, achei que ele estivesse tentando acordar... – Disse Donna, ainda olhando-o fixamente.

- É natural... Existe uma expectativa muito forte para que isso aconteça. – Disse o médico, também olhando por uns segundos para o paciente.

Mas o que parecia apenas impressão tornou-se realidade quando Jared começou a se mexer lentamente, com um gemido.

O médico então acenou para a enfermeira, e começaram a checar as máquinas. Quando ele abriu os olhos, Donna sorria entre as lágrimas.

- Você voltou, meu amor! Voltou para nós, meu bem!

Mas Jared apenas piscava pesadamente, e não esboçava reação ao olhar a mãe de Jensen, que segurava sua mão.

- Com licença, senhora. – Pediu o médico, afastando-a com delicadeza para poder examiná-lo.

Donna então pegou o celular do bolso e ligou para o marido.

- Senhora, não pode utilizar celular aqui! – Repreendeu o médico.

- Ah foda-se, Doutor! – Respondeu Donna, eufórica, e antes que o médico falasse qualquer coisa, Roger atendeu. – Traga nosso filho de volta, Roger! Ele acordou!

Donna ouviu Roger gritar a notícia para Jensen com animação, e ainda ouviu Jensen começar a comemorar.

- Tenho que desligar, venham logo!

Voltou até a cama de Jared segurando-lhe a mão com amor.

- Ele está bem, senhora. Tudo indica que vai se recuperar. – Informou o médico, e Donna começou a acariciar os cabelos dele com amor.

- Mas ele parece não me reconhecer... – Lamentou.

- Ele ficou muito tempo em coma, está um pouco atordoado. É o que chamamos de _Delirium_. Pode voltar ao normal daqui a uns minutos, ou horas... Ou até dias. Peço que tenham paciência porque isso é normal.

Pouco depois, Gale entrou com Jensen, ambos ansiosos. Depararam-se com o médico à porta.

- Gale... Temos muita estima por você, mas já está abusando! Isso é uma UTI! – Repreendeu o Dr. Roché.

- Cinco minutos e sairemos todos, Sebastian. Prometo! – Disse Gale, afastando o colega delicadamente para ir até Jared.

Gale o olhou emocionado, e Jared o olhava de volta, sem esboçar reação. Com lágrimas nos olhos, puxou Jensen pelo braço.

- Olha quem veio _correndo_ te ver, Jared... Com as próprias pernas! – Disse com carinho, mostrando Jensen, que soluçava de emoção.

Jared então olhou para Jensen.

E sorriu...

_**Continua...**_

_**INDICAÇÕES DE NOVAS FI CS:**_

_O link levará à página dos autores, e embora eu recomende que vejam todas as fics, indicarei uma só, das mais recentes. É só tirar os espaços, ou se preferir, ver minha relação de autores favoritos, eles estarão lá._

_Em ordem alfabética_

_Enjoy_

_CDMProud - __ www. fanfiction u/ 4142923/_

_Indicação: Cowboys_

_Claudia Winchester - __ www. fanfiction u/ 3634487/ Claudia-Winchester_

_Indicação: O Lado Escuro do Amor_

_Eve Ackles - __ www. fanfiction u/ 2472160/ Eve-Ackles_

_Indicação: Meet me at Sunset_

_Jess Winchester - __ www. fanfiction u/ 3064345/ Jess-Winchester_

_Indicação – We Found Love_

_Mary Spn - __ www. fanfiction u/ 1957248/ Mary-Spn_

_Indicação: Sombras do Passado_

_The Mrs. Padackles - __ www. fanfiction u/ 3699484/_

_Indicação: Yellow_

**RESPOSTAS REVIEWS**

**CARLA**

Oi Carlinha! Profundos sentimentos pela perda da sua mãe. Infelizmente não vou poder conhecê-la um dia, e eu torcia muito para que ela melhorasse, com sua ajuda, que foi uma verdadeira guerreira, incansável. Já fico aliviada em poder ter te proporcionado uma pequena distração postando aquele dia, depois de tanto tempo. Espero que esteja sendo forte, como sempre foi, e que tenha o consolo da certeza de que fez o melhor, e que sua mãe sabia disso antes de partir. Grande beijo, e agradeço por ter me avisado.

**MASINHA**

Acho que você não tem nadinha a me agradecer, e sim o contrário! Você tinha chegado cansada e ainda foi ler o capítulo postado, ainda teve essa consideração incrível de comentar e me deixar tão feliz... Certamente eu é que tenho a agradecer, por tudo o que você é para mim! Nunca esquecerei que já chegou me adivinhando tudo rsrs, os maiores segredos da fic! Beijão, adoro você!

**MARY**

Minha linda, fazer a Diva do Drama chorar é uma honra para qualquer autor! Estou muito satisfeita em ter juntado o medo que o Jensen teve de perder o Jared e que ele ficasse numa cadeira de rodas (na mesma proporção), mais as faíscas entre Gale e Jensen, mais Gale e Randy juntos. Se essa combinação te agradou, já posso me aposentar sem terminar a fic kkk! Baixa essa arma, eu termino rs! Beijão!

**ALTIERI**

Achei que seria o último capítulo, mas ainda teve muita aflição até saber que o Jared vai voltar, e que o Jensen terá oportunidade de provar o que precisa. Tomara que ele relembre prove rs! Beijos!

**GABI**

Oi minha linda! Estou feliz em quase ter te arrancado lágrimas hahaha! Mas não é porque eu sou malvada, é porque eu gosto de tocar os sentimentos dos leitores, mesmo que para isso eu tenha que maltratá-los rs! Espero luz o bastante para haver um lemon digno no próximo capítulo, que bom que você não os acha medíocres, como eu sempre acho que são meus lemons rsrs! Beijão!

**RUGILA**

Minha querida! Fico feliz em notar que os pais do Jensen, principalmente a Donna, seguram bem as tragédias que se abatem sobre a família. E eles de fato adotaram o Jared como se ele realmente fosse um filho, incansáveis nos cuidados. A Donna pega forma onde o Jensen peca. Ele tem mil defeitos, mas realmente ama o Jared como não imaginou, ao ser tão grosseiro com as palavras antes do assalto. Eu soube que Soldado Errante era uma boa fic, mas infelizmente não tive tempo de conferir. Eu gosto desses temas, talvez um dia eu pense em alguma coisa mais ou menos assim. Estou sem temas por enquanto, sem previsão de iniciar alguma outra história depois desta. E só não postei capítulo desta domingo porque o pessoal atualizou bastante fics, eu não quis sufocar os leitores com a minha rs. Beijão!

**LUANA**

Aceito suas palavras com muita alegria. Não por concordar, penso estar muito longe disso. Mas se apesar do amadorismo, eu consigo te despertar emoções tão boas, acho que atingi meu objetivo postando aqui. Obrigada! Beijão!

**CLAUDIA**

Na boa, você sabe que tudo o que disse sobre eu emocionar se aplica a você, e não a mim. Nunca que conseguirei escrever um texto que desperte tanta emoção quanto os seus. Me deixa feliz é que você consegue captar minhas verdadeiras intenções em todos os trechos. Até o menor dos detalhes não te passa batido. Suas reviews são sempre uma injeção de ânimo até nos meus dias mais cinzentos. Obrigada! Beijão.

**TOTOSAY**

Linda! Agora o cabeçudo do Jensen se toca de que ama o Jared ne? Nada como um tiro bem disparado para dar essa certeza rsrs! Tadinho do Gale... Foi tão apedrejado, e é ele quem está quebrando o galho de todo mundo hehe! Eu não deixaria o Jared paraplégico. O bichinho não merece! Eu já tinha capítulo pronto, mas tinha muita fic sendo postada essa semana, por isso demorei. Senão o leitor não acompanha. Beijão, querida!

**TAXXTI**

Não quero o restinho do seu coração não... Agora você tem um carro para negociar kkk! Confessando aqui, me vejo em várias partes do Jensen. Ele tem meu lado obscuro e pessimista rsrs! Não fico alimentando esperanças. Minhas esperanças morrem de inanição hahaha! Beijos, flor.

**THE MRS. PADACKLES**

Minha lindinha! Você teve mesmo a reação do Jensen! Foi da época que saiu com ele hehehe! Pegou as manias! Eita menina curiosa! O assalto foi tudo culpa do fogo do rabo do Joshua! Eu já tinha capítulo pronto há um tempão. Só esperei diminuir a chuva de fics postadas para postar também rsrs! Beijão, linda.

**LENE**

Oi minha querida! Eu nunca abandonaria uma história, mas sei que houve motivos suficientes para todos terem pensado que eu iria. Feliz que tenha gostando do capítulo, e das emoções que ele despertou, alegria por um lado, pelo Jensen ter conseguido andar, tristeza pelo Jared... Não consegui que esse fosse o último capítulo, mas pelo menos a Família Ackles está em paz, com os assaltantes pegos, e o Jared acordou. O próximo será realmente o último. Beijão, linda.

**TAH-P**

Oi flor! Não é que você tinha razão? Não era o penúltimo capítulo, o penúltimo é esse! Assim pude continuar massacrando mais um pouquinho hehe! Olha só mais uma que curtiu Randy X Gale! Deixa os Js e fiquem juntos kkkk! O Jensen precisou desse tiro para saber que amava o Jared. Podia ter se tocado mais facilmente, né fio? Precisou de um empurrãozinho da autora esse infeliz! Pode juntar os pedacinhos do coração, por favor! Quero ele inteiro! Pois é menina, andam dando apelido do apelido para o Peruckles kkkk! Beijão, flor!

**SOL**

Minha linda, desculpe fazê-la reviver essa época de hospital, médicos, mas pelo menos você gostou dessa parte na história. Você matou rapidinho que o Joshua foi um pobre coitado imbecil correndo atrás de mulher. A tal mulher só serviu para enganá-lo, ela era casada com o cara que atirou no Jared! Mas o deles estava guardado, você me conhece... Eu disse a você que o Gale teria um bom papel! E boa recompensa, viu quem ele namora? Randy rsrsrs! Sabia que ia gostar! Foi pra você! E realmente, o Jensen precisava amar muito para chamar o rival para cuidar do amor da vida dele. Não é fácil, né? Não foi o penúltimo capítulo flor, este agora é. Depois de tantas declarações do Jensen, e de o Jared ter acordado, só felicidade para eles agora ne? Beijão, minha linda!

**DWS**

Olá! Não é do meu feitio atrasar tanto. Da outra vez realmente não pude. Desta vez houve muitas atualizações de fics de uma só vez, e tive receio que a minha ficasse perdida, então segurei. Como o Jensen disse ao Jared, ele tinha uma certeza egoísta de que fizesse o que fizesse, o Jared estaria com ele, já que havia aguentado tanto. Ele não contava com uma coisa que ele não podia controlar: um acaso que pudesse levar a vida do Jared. Não precisava tanto para se tocar, concordo! Beijos.

**ESTRELA**

Obrigada, querida! Foi bom te rever. Beijos.

**CLARA**

Oi linda! Não somente o Jensen sofreu nessa fic. Mas o Jared, os pais do Jensen, o Gale, a Nina (quem se importa kkkk?)... Então acho que agora eles podem ter um recomeço feliz! Obrigada pelas palavras, querida. Beijão.

**SONYA**

Minha Soninha! Começou a escrever, flor? Quem diria, linda! Vi que me mandou msg, vou ler e te falo o que achei ta? Você definiu bem as dores dos hospitais, com pacientes que são apenas um número. E significam tanto para aqueles que estão lá fora. Essa fic foi necessariamente triste até este capítulo. Agora só felicidade. Penso em tentar uma fic curta, uns 5 capítulos de sacanagem rsrs! Mas como não é meu estilo, acho pouco provável que eu consiga fazer. Obrigada pela música, você é um amor. Também te amo! Beijão!

**LULUZINHA**

Oi minha queridinha! Foi muita tristeza o capítulo anterior né? Apenas nos distraindo com as farpas entre Gale e Jensen, Asseguro que vem mais no próximo capítulo heheh! Esse também foi triste, mas acabou bem. Até porque o Joshua perseguidor de pepekas (eu quase morri de rir ao ler) aprendeu a lição kkkkkkkkkk! Agora eles vão caminhar para a felicidade merecida, e para o descanso de toda a família, já que Jared já é um membro da família. Beijão, lindinha!

**ANA**

Foi por causa de sua demora em aparecer que resolvi punir o loiro mais um pouco neste capítulo. Aquela coisa de dar com uma mão e tirar com outra me agradou rsrs! Mas de uma coisa é certa, o Jensen não precisa ter ciúme de ninguém nessa vida, preciso concordar com você! Gale é "bom" mas não é páreo! E não precisa me alisar só para eu não matar o Jared ta kkkk? Faça porque me ama, não por medo rsrs! Beijão, loira!

**EVE**

Vou ter que botar um relógio de ponto aqui para a Ana e você, que vivem chegando atrasadas. Só não mando embora por justa cauda, ops, causa, porque eu amo vocês! Mas eu sei que nem nenhum Pastor Superpoderoso nos separa, por isso fico tranqüila! Devo responder ao resto da review depois de ter lido que o Jared foi atingido com a arma a laser da bee bandida kkkkk? Sim, eu devo... Mas eu te acalmei ao dizer que o tiro pegou SÓ o pulmão! Ainda bem que a natureza é sábia e deu dois hehehe! Eu queria mesmo era atingir o fígado, mas lembrei que já fiz isso. Aí pensei no rim, e porra...! Eu também já fiz isso! O próximo será no coração, Jared kkkkk! Más notícias... (más?). A cauda dele não será perdoada. Ele preocupou todo mundo, precisa tomar uma surra (de pau) por isso... Espero que compreenda! Mas lemon na cadeira de rodas kkkk? O Jared vai precisar de uma por uns tempos... *coçando o queixo pensativa*. Me deixou feliz ao extremo suas palavras. Não apenas pelas palavras, por virem de você. Tem um valor muito especial para mim, linda! Beijão, obrigada por tudo, tudo mesmo!

**JESS**

Você me mata, menina kkkkkkk! Já comei rindo com sua review! Aliás, eu nunca mais maltrato o Jared sem lembrar de você, da Tah-P e da Tailie! Pois é flor, aqui a Donna tem um lado obscuro, mas ela só bota em prática com os de fora, com a família não rsrs! Feliz que tenha notado que Gale e Jensen mantêm a rivalidade, mesmo cada um amando seus pares. Haverá mais, você vai ver... Na verdade, sobre o Jared, ele ficará provisoriamente na cadeira de rodas, já que está bem fraquinho hahaha! Você não deixa de estar certa. Já matá-lo, pode ser que eu faça um dia. Mas da vez que inventei de fazer isso, quase me mataram! E eu sinto sua falta no twitter, mas eu sei que falta de tempo e muito serviço consumindo a rotina é uma coisa terrível! Tanto que por mais que eu seja apaixonada por escrever, por ler, eu não estava conseguindo, tive que estender a bandeira de rendição. Também fiquei muitos dias sem aparecer no twitter. Mas você é tudo de bom que qualquer pessoa possa descrever, é a mais pura verdade! Gosto imensamente de você! Como pessoa, como autora. Agora fico aqui torcendo para que você arranje um namorado bi e fazer um triângulo com esse gay pedaço de mau caminho que se tornou seu amigo kkk! Beijão, fiquei feliz em revê-la.


	13. Chapter 13 Final

_O capítulo final vai dedicado à __**Ana Ackles**__, não apenas por ser seu aniversário dia 15/Set, e por ela merecer toda a felicidade desse mundo._

_Mas também por ser uma leitora amorosa, que tem tanta consideração pelos autores que nos toca profundamente. Ou por ser uma linda autora, que conquista os leitores com suas histórias deliciosas._

_E por mais... Por ser uma amiga incrível, presente, preocupada com o bem estar de todos, divertida, carinhosa. Certamente uma das adoradoras de Spn mais queridas daqui._

_Meu segundo contato no mundo das fics (o primeiro foi DWS). Presente ao meu lado desde então. Presente em todos os sentidos. Um verdadeiro presente que recebi._

_Meu muito obrigada a você, Ana, somado ao desejo de que seja muito feliz, porque você merece isso. Te amo!_

_Você sabe meu nome, me recuso a assinar essa dedicatória com pseudônimo rs!_

**ooooOOOooo**

_**Aos leitores,**_

_Estou certa de que tenho os melhores e mais encantadores leitores do mundo. É o que dizem também a Claudia, a Eve, a Mary, a Ana... Claro... Muitos de vocês elas compartilham comigo!_

_Aos antigos, sentirei saudades do contato, como sempre ocorre no fim de uma fic._

_Aos novos, fez toda a diferença a presença de vocês._

_À __**Sol**__, um caso à parte... Esse plot foi seu. E essa fic foi sua e da __**Claudia**__. Amo vocês!_

_**Claudinha**__, que leu antes de todo mundo, me corrigiu, me fez rir com seus comentários, e me emocionou horrores... Obrigada! Nada que eu faça nessa vida de bom a você seria suficiente para agradecer o que você é para mim._

_Beijos,e meu agradecimento!_

_Nos vemos em uma próxima (talvez)._

**CAPÍTULO 13 – FINAL**

Jared sorria. Cansado, fraco. Uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo canto do olho. Não ouvia nenhuma outra voz. Nem de Gale, nem de Donna. Só apreciava silêncio emocionado de Jensen, que o olhava enternecido, acariciando sua mão, sem controle das lágrimas. Tinha tantas coisas a dizer quando Jared acordasse, e agora nada parecia ter importância alguma. Somente o fato de que ele estava com os olhos abertos, sorrindo para ele.

Jared ainda tentava entender. Lembrava da dor insuportável nas costas antes de tudo escurecer. Mas pior do que isso, lembrava de Jensen sozinho e indefeso com aqueles homens.

Quando abriu os olhos, tentou montar rapidamente aquele quebra-cabeça, cujas peças lhe davam medo. Era incapaz de ver qualquer pessoa que não fosse o objeto de sua maior preocupação.

Finalmente Jensen apareceu, e já não interessava mais que lugar era aquele. Se estivesse morto, talvez no céu, Jensen estava com ele, e era só o que importava.

Ele estava de pé... Aquilo era um sonho? Parecia bem real. Real como a voz que ouvia todos os dias ao seu lado. Só não sabia se eram peças pregadas por sua própria mente. Podia sentir a mão dele pressionando a sua. Era Jensen... Estava vivo, e estava de pé!

Tentou se levantar. Queria abraçá-lo! Mas alguém o manteve imóvel na cama. Por que faziam isso com ele? Jensen estava tão perto, no entanto, o sentiu tão longe! Jensen também sofreu quando o afastaram delicadamente. Mas não protestou, ao contrário de Jared, que se agitou, tentando alcançá-lo.

O esforço lhe doeu todo o corpo. E o ar começou a escassear. Vencido pelas dores, encostou-se ao leito, respirando com sofrimento, sob o olhar aflito de Donna e Jensen. Mas Gale estava calmo, e os afastou antes mesmo que o Dr. Roché precisasse fazê-lo.

- Obrigado Sebastian. Não precisa nos mandar sair, sei que temos que ir. – Disse Gale.

- Não vou sair, Harold! O que está acontecendo com ele? – Protestou Jensen, segurando o médico pelo avental.

- Ele se agitou demais, e agora precisa de oxigênio. O pulmão dele foi atingido, ele ainda não consegue respirar como antes, Ackles! Provavelmente você não o verá por uns dias. – Disse Gale, conduzindo mãe e filho para a saída.

- Não Harold... – Suplicou Jensen, fazendo-o para no corredor. – Consegui ficar com ele até quando estava em coma! Sei que consegue liberar minha visita!

- Ele _poderá_ receber visitas! – Disse Gale. – Mas o Dr. Roché irá barrar sua entrada, e terá meu apoio para fazer isso.

Jensen ficou vermelho de raiva, e se aproximou do médico.

- Eu mando transferi-lo daqui, Harold!

- O tio dele está responsável por ele, Ackles... – Disse Gale, com desprezo. – Além do mais, isso só reforça minha decisão, como médico. Transferi-lo de um hospital no estado delicado em que ele está, apenas por um capricho seu?

Jensen se irritou ainda mais e Donna intercedeu a favor do filho.

- O Jensen tem razão, Gale! Por que apenas ele não poderá entrar? Sua influência no hospital foi essencial para nós, e somos gratos por isso. Mas por que agora a está usando contra o meu filho?

- Não estou contra o seu filho, Sra. Ackles. Mas a senhora viu o estado que o Jared ficou ao vê-lo. Ele sequer consegue respirar por conta própria, não pode se agitar daquela forma! Só quero garantir que ele tenha o repouso necessário.

A contragosto, Jensen concordou em esperar para vê-lo novamente. Mas foi inútil. Ninguém o aguentava mais dentro de casa. Estava mais rabugento do que o período em que ficou na cadeira de rodas. Gale acabou cedendo, e procurou retirar a restrição que impedia Jensen de vê-lo, até porque tudo o que Jared fazia quando estava acordado era pedir por ele.

Três dias depois, lá estava Jensen, ansioso, com a roupa do hospital. Mas antes de entrar, Gale o encostou na parede.

- Não o deixe agitado, Ackles.

- Eu sei, Harold! Já disse isso mil vezes, agora me dá licença! – Disse Jensen, com impaciência, afastando Gale, que o empurrou de volta.

- E não tire o respirador dele nem por um segundo! Nem sua máscara!

- Já sei de tudo isso, Harold! Quer fazer o favor de parar de pegar no meu pé? – Reclamou Jensen.

Gale resolveu dar passagem para que ele entrasse, e os olhos de ambos se encheram de lágrimas na hora em que se viram.

Jensen chegou rapidamente à cama, e Jared tentou se levantar. Gale se colocou entre ambos, encostando a mão no peito de cada um, afastando-os.

- Acho bem lembrarem o que falei. Os dois. Jared... – Gale o olhou, repreendendo-o, obrigando-o a se deitar.

- Que saco, Harold... – Reclamou Jensen, com a voz embargada, sem tirar os olhos de Jared.

- Você tem uma hora, Ackles. Isso se eu não precisar tirá-lo daqui antes.

Gale sorriu para Jared, passando a mão em seus cabelos. Foi embora, mas não sem antes dirigir um olhar sério a Jensen.

- Está andando... – Disse Jared, com a voz cansada, passando a mão no rosto de Jensen com carinho, quando ficaram sozinhos.

- Não fale... – Disse Jensen, beijando a mão que o acariciava, com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas. – Não prometeu que eu voltaria a andar? Agora precisa prometer que vai se esforçar e sair dessa cama.

- Tive tanto medo, Jen... – Disse Jared.

- Acabou... Você vai ficar bom... – Jensen tomou a mão dele entre as suas e beijou.

- Medo de perder você... – Completou Jared. - Não consegui te proteger.

- Como pode dizer isso? Você levou um tiro para me proteger... Está tudo bem agora. – Jensen sentou-se ao lado dele e acariciava-lhe os cabelos.

- Fizeram alguma coisa com você? – Perguntou Jared, querendo se levantar para conferir.

- Não, Jared. Eles fugiram depois que o atingiram. Teremos tempo para falar sobre isso. Deite, e não tire o respirador. Precisa ficar quietinho ou ele vai mandar me tirar daqui. Aquele medicozin...

- ..._zinho_ de merda? Você não acha isso. Você disse isso... Não disse? – Jared o olhou esperançoso, ante a perplexidade de Jensen.

- Você podia me ouvir... – Constatou emocionado.

- Acho que sim... Se você disse mesmo isso... Também disse que...

- Que eu te amo? Todos os dias... – Jensen beijava-lhe a mão. – Todos os minutos que ficava aqui esperando que acordasse. Lembrando a você que estaria me matando junto se não reagisse.

- Tenho medo, Jensen... É o que eu mais queria ouvir. Mas vai ser muito difícil se você descobrir que estava apenas com medo que eu morresse, e confundiu isso com amor.

- Eu não comecei a te amar quando você veio parar aqui... – Disse Jensen, fazendo carinho no rosto dele, e olhando-o com ternura. – Eu sempre te amei, e paguei pela minha própria burrice em não admitir isso desde que tive essa certeza. Só quero que saia daqui, meu amor. É lá fora que você terá a prova que tanto precisa.

- Só preciso que me beije, Jensen... – Jared pediu sorrindo, emocionado.

Jensen então olhou discretamente para os lados. Não viu ninguém, e baixou sua máscara. Retirou o respirador dele com delicadeza e o beijou suavemente, cheio de saudade.

- Está louco, Ackles? – Gale perguntou, afinando a voz. Correu para tirá-lo de perto, surgindo como um fiel cão de guarda.

- Harold, de que buraco você apareceu? – Reclamou Jensen, irritado.

Gale colocou a máscara de Jensen de volta com pressa e irritação. Para depois recolocar o respirador de Jared, com delicadeza.

- Fora daqui Ackles! Não se pode dar as costas um segundo que você faz besteira!

- Gale, eu que pedi... – Disse Jared, já arfando, respirando com pouco mais de dificuldade.

- Irresponsável! Vou ter que aumentar o oxigênio dele por sua culpa! E eu já disse que assim pode contaminá-lo! Você não entrará aqui amanhã!

Jensen e Jared começaram a protestar, e Gale continuou firme, precisando o Dr. Roché interceder. Acenou com a cabeça para que a enfermeira aplicasse um sedativo no paciente, que dormiu em segundos.

- Satisfeitos? Ele está se recuperando de um tiro! Dá pra entender que aqui não é lugar para discussão? Se isso continuar, não entrará mais aqui. Sr. Ackles! – Repreendeu o médico, e Gale deu um sorriso triunfante. – Nem mesmo você, Gale! – Completou, olhando para o colega, que ficou sério, fazendo Jensen sorrir desta vez.

Mas as inevitáveis farpas continuaram até o dia em que Jared teve alta. O tio queria levá-lo para a casa dele, já que optou contar aos pais do sobrinho sobre o ocorrido apenas quando ele já estivesse plenamente recuperado.

Mas Donna não aceitou em hipótese alguma. Foi com a cadeira de rodas que pertenceu a Jensen que Jared foi levado para casa. E com um cilindro de oxigênio ao lado, que o acompanharia ainda por algumas semanas.

Roger relutou quando Joshua substituiu a cama de solteiro no quarto de Jensen por uma de casal.

- _Qual é pai? Todos sabem que eles não são apenas amigos, já passamos dessa fase._ – Disse Joshua, apoiado por Donna.

Roger finalmente concordou, e foi a vez de Mackenize questionar que não tinha uma cama de casal em seu quarto, e que até para namorar fora dali, o pai e os irmãos implicavam com ela.

- _Você não, mocinha!_ – Roger cruzou os braços, de mau humor, e o filho mais velho concordou.

- _Vocês são engraçados! O Jensen pode tudo! E o Joshua pode levar a Claudia para o quarto dele a hora que bem entende!_

A mãe e o pai olharam curiosos para Joshua, que ficou vermelho.

_- Que bom filho! Superou a desilusão!_ – Roger bateu de leve no ombro dele, sorrindo.

_- É disso que estou falando!_ – Voltou a reclamar Mackenzie. _– Se fosse um namorado meu, você ia querer interrogar, pai!_

_- Porque as mulheres são mais sensíveis, filha! E eu não quero homem nenhum machucando seu coração. Por isso eles têm que ser aprovados por mim e pelos seus irmãos. E não se fala mais nisso!_

_- Machistas!_ – Mackenzie saiu furiosa, dando as costas aos pais e ao irmão, que riram.

**oooOOOOooo**

Quando Jared chegou, só o deixavam sair do quarto para tomar sol no jardim, pela manhã e no fim da tarde. Não o deixavam fazer o menor movimento, e pareceu simples demais para Donna cuidar dele, depois de um longo período cuidando do filho que não conseguia andar.

Jensen havia recuperado os movimentos, e já andava quase como antes. Mas Donna também não o deixava se esforçar.

Não adiantaram protestos, e foi ela quem deu banho também no namorado do filho nos primeiros dias, ignorando o fato de que ele ficava extremamente envergonhado. Ela sentia que não se envergonharia de mais nada nesse mundo depois do que passou com Jensen, e sempre procurava afastar os pensamentos desta época de tanto sofrimento.

Jared não podia se separar do cilindro de oxigênio por muito tempo, até que seu pulmão se recuperasse completamente.

- Continue deitado... – Jensen o empurrou delicadamente de volta para a cama em que estavam deitados, numa tarde de domingo.

- Jen , não aguento mais ficar deitado. Vocês não me deixam nem descer para pegar um copo de água, eu já estou ótimo!

- Só estará ótimo quando o Dr. Roché disser que está. – Disse Jensen, sério, e Jared rolou os olhos. – Eu cuido de você até lá. Pelo menos agora eu posso te beijar por mais tempo. – Disse sorrindo, olhando para o cilindro de oxigênio que estava momentaneamente esquecido no canto do quarto.

Jared sorriu, antes de ter os lábios tomados de forma doce. Gemeu quando Jensen subiu sobre ele, porém, sem jogar seu peso por cima. Seus toques eram suaves, e acariciavam a carne macia de Jared, que o puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, buscando maior contato.

- Não sou de cristal, Jensen! Vem logo, eu quero você! – Jared reclamou, tirando a camiseta do namorado com pressa.

Jensen passou a beijá-lo de forma furiosa, gemendo quando sentiu Jared puxar sua calça para baixo.

- A casa está cheia, Jared... – Lamentou Jensen, beijando seu pescoço.

- Como posso me lembrar disso sentindo tudo isso aqui? – Sussurrou Jared, com os olhos fechados, acariciando o membro de Jensen por cima da cueca.

- Não consigo esperar para ter você, eu te quero agora! – Jensen gemeu, roçando a ereção contra a dele com força.

- Precisa trancar a porta... – Jared pediu, erguendo o quadril, sem controle sobre o que pedia e o que fazia.

- Só geme baixinho, amor... – Jensen posou os dedos nos lábios dele, para reforçar o pedido. – E não se mova. Vou cuidar de você.

Jensen baixou a calça e cueca dele até os joelhos. Pegou seu membro pulsante, fazendo uma leve massagem, vendo-o se contorcer e agarrar os lençóis. Voltou a beijá-lo enquanto o massageava, para abafar seus gemidos. Mas quando sentiu a mão dele baixando sua cueca e massageando seu membro, igualmente duro, não conteve seus próprios gemidos.

- Precisamos fazer silêncio, Jen... – Alertou Jared. – Sobe aqui, e cala minha boca com tudo isso... – Sussurrou entre os gemidos, aumentando o ritmo da massagem, deixando Jensen ainda mais louco.

Jensen se livrou do restante das roupas, e obedeceu, sorrindo ao atender pedido do namorado. Subiu na cama, e começou a beijar a parte interna da coxa dele, que gemeu mais alto ao sentir a língua quente em sua glande.

Jensen então sentiu as mãos firmes de Jared puxando-o de forma que seu quadril chegasse ao alcance dele. Com habilidade, colocou-o na posição em que tinha fácil acesso ao seu membro, e o segurou pela base, também lambendo sua glande e ouvindo seu gemido de puro prazer.

- Capricha, Jen... O que fizer aí vai receber aqui... – Disse, acariciando seus testículos.

Jensen então gemeu, e passou a língua nos testículos dele.

- Ocupa sua boca, Jared... Vou ocupar a minha. – Disse Jensen, deslizando os lábios macios por toda a extensão do membro do namorado.

Não estavam mais imitando um ao outro, e sim competindo para ver quem proporcionava mais prazer. Jensen sugava com empenho, enfiando o que conseguia na boca, até senti-lo em sua garganta. Jared passou a língua por toda a extensão, deixando-o bem molhado, antes de começar a fazer uma massagem vigorosa de baixo para cima, ao tempo em que circulava sua glande com a língua.

A competição agora consistia em ver quem demorava mais a gozar, num jogo extremamente prazeroso.

Jensen então sentiu a língua molhada do namorado entre suas nádegas, enquanto o massageava, e sua mente entrou em deliciosa confusão, entre sentir o gosto de Jared em sua boca, ou se concentrar nas carícias dele.

Perdeu totalmente o raciocínio quando ele voltou a chupá-lo, mas dessa vez, com um de seus longos dedos penetrando-o, explorando-o por dentro. Apertou mais a boca em torno do pau do namorado, tamanho era seu prazer, ajudando-o na exploração ao rebolar em seus dedos, já que Jared juntara mais um, ao senti-lo preparado.

Quando atingiu sua próstata, Jensen perdeu totalmente o controle, e também o jogo. Gozara antes e sequer teve tempo de avisar. Jared, além de não se importar, pareceu gostar de ser marcado por ele de todas as formas.

Ao gozar, Jensen o estimulou para fizesse o mesmo, acariciando seu períneo, no que ele deu uma forte estocada, alcançando-lhe o fundo da garganta. Então explodiu em jatos quentes, que foram igualmente saboreados, dando a Jensen a certeza de que o amava profundamente, ao notar que ansiava por aquilo.

Estavam ofegantes quando Jensen deitou ao seu lado, e foi aconchegado por ele.

- Eu te amo... – Disse Jensen, tirando a franja suada do rosto dele.

- Eu te amo mais.* - Disse Jared, emocionado, com o que jamais imaginou ouvir um dia.

Ouviram passos na escada.

- A porta, Jensen!

- Não dá tempo! – Disse Jensen, vestindo a calça com pressa. Jogou a camiseta para o lado e ajudou Jared a puxar sua calça e cueca para cima. Deitou ao lado dele e fingiram dormir. Foi o tempo exato antes de Donna entrar no quarto, após duas batidinhas. Já tinham avisado ao filho que sexo ali, não seria tolerado. Da mesma forma que avisaram Joshua com relação à Claudia, sua nova namorada.

Jensen "acordou" com tapas que a mãe lhe deu nos ombros, achando que ia levar uma bronca daquelas por violar as regras.

Jared também se assustou, e ela o manteve deitado, segurando-o com carinho.

- Meu problema é com esse moço aqui, que não toma conta de você direito nem por meia hora! – Disse olhando Jensen, que não entendeu. – Ele está com falta de ar, e você não percebeu?

Jensen e Jared se entreolharam. Donna foi buscar o cilindro no canto do quarto, para colocar Jared no respirador.

- Está quente, suado... Será que não está com febre? – Disse, com a mão na sua testa. – Acho que não. Tenha mais atenção, Jensen! – A mãe repreendeu, antes de sair, e ambos caíram na risada quando ela saiu.

**oooOOOOOOoooo**

_**Dois meses depois**_

- É rola, é rola, é rola é rola é rola! Na... sua... bunda! – Instigava Jensen a cantarem com ele, modificando a música cantada para Jeffrey, o aniversariante.

- Eu me divertia com essa musiquinha estúpida quando tinha doze anos, Ackles... Eu_ era _um moleque. – Disse Gale.

- Hoje você se diverte colocando a música em pratica, não é Harold? – Provocou Jensen.

- Não sou o único, Ackles. – Gale piscou para Jensen, alfinetando de volta.

- Gale, até quando vai essa chatice entre vocês? – Randy se incomodou.

- Até eu ganhar um beijo seu. – Gale puxou o namorado para o seu colo, que sorriu ao beijá-lo.

- Dá pra parar com isso! – Jared repreendeu, chegando após abraçar o aniversariante. – Tem criança aqui!

Jensen e Randy o olharam com cara feia.

- Criança? Até onde eu saiba tem só o filho da Natalie e do Brock! E ele tem só dois meses de vida! Isso é pra justificar o ciúme do meu namorado? – Perguntou Randy.

- É, Jared? – Perguntou Jensen.

Jared e Gale quase riram ao ver Randy e Jensen com as mãos na cintura, irritados.

- Não é nada disso! Esse chato do Jared acabou de estragar tudo entre a Claudia e eu! Por culpa dele, vamos ter que sair mais cedo da festa para... Vocês sabem. – Disse Joshua, se aproximando, e recebendo tapas que a namorada lhe dava nos braços, aos risos.

- Mentira! Só vamos mais cedo para deixar a Evelin em casa. – Justificou Claudia. – Mas ela se apaixonou pelo Matt. Duvido que queira ir embora agora.

- Acho que foi o Matt que se apaixonou por ela. – Disse Joshua, olhando para Evelin, que tinha o bebê de Natalie no colo, sob o olhar encantado de um moreno de olhos claros, que conversava com ela.

- Estou falando do bebê! Não do Matthew! – Disse Claudia. – Eles têm o mesmo nome. Natalie escolheu em homenagem ao obstetra que trouxe Matt ao mundo. – Disse, indicando o moreno.

- Homenagem, é? – Perguntou Jensen, com malícia, e Jared o cutucou.

Matthew, o moreno, estava se dirigindo a eles, empurrando Evelin. A modelo o apresentou ao grupo.

Evelin estava radiante. Claudia contara que o ex namorado, Alex, que foi a causa de sua tetraplegia, havia sido preso. Achou que estava sendo seguido, e atirou num pai de família, em plena rua lotada. O homem sobreviveu.

Mas para Alex confessar o motivo de sua paranoia à polícia, teria que confessar seus crimes. A esposa o havia largado quando seu nome foi para a lama. Principalmente porque a família do rapaz atingido pedia uma boa indenização. Mas Evelin não se sentia vingada. Sentia apenas que houve justiça.

Natalie havia chegado com o marido para levarem o pequeno Matt para casa.

- Ninguém diria que esse bebê não é seu. Tem seus olhos... – Disse Matthew para Evelin, visivelmente encantado com a garota.

Jensen olhou o bebê loiríssimo que acabara de acordar, e estava sendo mimado no colo do pai.

- E ninguém diria que não é meu! Tem meus olhos também! – Disse Jensen, olhando o bebê com atenção. – Natalie... Será que, de repente...?

Brock fechou a cara. Ignorava que tinha as mesmas características físicas de Jensen, com o ciúme pela esposa o corroendo. Despediu-se do grupo com um aceno, levando o filho, e segurando o braço da mulher, que encarou Jensen em repreensão, antes de ir.

- Jensen! – Jared o empurrou de leve.

- Foi uma brincadeira! – Jensen se defendeu.

- Que pode custar um casamento.

- Vá escrever roteiro de novela mexicana, Harold! – Jensen disse, sem paciência.

- Deve ser melhor que o destino do Jared! Acho que ele vai trocar fraldas para o resto da vida, porque você não cresce, e não para de fazer merda, Ackles!

Todas as vezes que se encontravam, ambos se provocavam. Mas Gale amava Jensen, e o sentimento era recíproco. Ele estava fazendo Jared feliz, como duvidou que um dia faria. E ele próprio estava igualmente feliz com Randy, que era o amor de sua vida.

Foi através de Gale que Jensen soube notícias de Nina. Com um processo pesado contra ela, estava impedida de exercer a profissão. Precisou mudar-se para a casa da mãe, numa cidade pequena. Um dia, desesperada, ingeriu soda cáustica. Sobreviveu, e talvez pudesse ter uma vida normal um dia. Mas a recuperação seria lenta de extremamente dolorosa, já que não podia mais se alimentar pelas vias normais. O produto corroeu seu organismo, e era um milagre que estivesse viva.

Jensen não conseguiu sentir compaixão. Talvez pudesse sentir se apenas ele tivesse sofrido. Mas não perdoava a situação desesperadora em que ela colocou sua família.

Procurava esquecer o que passou correndo para os braços de Jared. Porque agora, podia correr.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

_**Seis meses depois**_

- Não, Jensen! Não quero! Eu não vou! – Gritava Jared, fechando os olhos em pânico.

- Tarde demais, amor! Abra os olhos, ou não vai ter graça!

- Não pule, Jensen! – Pediu Jared, em desespero, sem abrir os olhos. – Não sei o que deu em mim para topar uma coisa dessas!

- Faça como te ensinei no solo! Jogue a cabeça para trás, apoie em meu pescoço! – Jensen repetiu as instruções à porta do pequeno avião, a 4.000m de altura.

- Não... Por favor... – Murmurou Jared, mas obedecendo.

- Eu cuido de você! – Jensen se divertiu.

Não deu tempo Jared pedir, Jensen já havia saltado, acoplado a ele, que gritava escandalosamente.

Jensen segurou os braços dele com delicadeza, abrindo-os para que sentisse como se estivesse voando. E de certa forma estava. Jared já não gritava mais, mas continuava mantendo os olhos fechados.

Jensen aconchegou-se a ele, e sentiu os olhos arderem, pelas lágrimas que se formavam. Era emocionante voltar a pular, quando pensou que jamais teria a oportunidade novamente, naquela cadeira.

Após a longa recuperação, foi aceito com entusiasmo no antigo emprego. Voltaria a fazer o que tanto amava. Ganhara o salto como presente de boas-vindas, antes de retornar ao trabalho.

Era a primeira vez em tanto tempo que voltava a se sentir livre, amarrado voluntariamente apenas àquele que tanto amava.

- Como é lindo... – Jared disse encantado. Finalmente tinha aberto os olhos.

- Tão lindo que eu não podia deixar de compartilhar com você, meu amor... – Disse Jensen. Agora se segure, vou abrir o paraquedas!

Jared sentiu um tranco no corpo, e foram puxados para cima de forma abrupta. Seu grande temor felizmente não se concretizou, já que o paraquedas abriu, e logo estariam em segurança, em terra firme.

Estavam chegando a um lugar florido, descendo rapidamente, mas com suavidade, sob o sol que embelezava ainda mais a paisagem.

- Encolha as pernas, Jared! – Jensen disse em voz alta quando estavam perto do solo.

Amorteceu o impacto com habilidade, para só então cair de joelhos, junto com Jared. Começou a tirar os equipamentos, abraçando-o, e dando um longo beijo assim que se viram livres deles.

- O que achou, amor? – Perguntou com carinho a Jared.

- Achei que só faria uma loucura dessas por você. E agora tenho certeza. – Disse Jared, ainda trêmulo, porém encantado. Havia adorado. – Que lugar lindo, Jen...

- Conheço bem esse lugar. – Disse Jensen. – É lindo. E desabitado...

- Está dizendo que planejou tudo isso? – Perguntou Jared, sorrindo.

- Tudo. Tudo mesmo... – Jensen tirou do bolso uma camisinha e um sachê de lubrificante, fazendo Jared cair na risada.

Jogou ambos no chão e o abraçou, fazendo-o deitar por cima do paraquedas, que servia como um leito macio entre as flores.

- Eu quero que esse dia tenha tudo o que mais amo. – Disse Jensen, deitando-o com carinho e beijando-o. – Quero seu corpo, seu coração...

- Você já tem... Tem também minha alma, minha vida... Sempre teve, Jensen.

Jensen o beijou com amor. Queria estar dentro dele, naquele lugar especial que somente ele tinha acesso, e somente ele teria pelo resto de suas vidas, como tanto desejava. Jared era seu grande amor, e nunca houvera nem haveria outro. Era tudo o que desejava ao acordar e era nele seu último pensamento ao dormir.

Seus corpos, agora recuperados e sadios, ansiavam por seus toques, sem impedimentos. Já completamente nus, entregaram-se aos beijos ardentes, completamente excitados.

Entre os beijos, Jensen colocou o preservativo rapidamente, preparando-o em seguida para recebê-lo, massageando sua abertura com o gel frio em seus dedos.

Encaixou-se atrás do namorado, colocando-o de lado, enlaçando seus braços em torno dele, sentindo seu coração enquanto o abraçava. Com o rosto colado ao dele, sentindo sua respiração acelerada, começou a penetrá-lo.

Jared mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos, ajudando-o empurrando o quadril de encontro ao membro dele, gritando quando foi preenchido de uma só vez, recebendo o carinho do namorado.

Jensen começou a se mover lentamente, e viu o quanto Jared estava excitado ao tocar seu membro, que endureceu ainda mais.

- Mais fundo, Jen! Enfia tudo! – Pedia entre os gemidos.

Jensen então, sem sair de dentro dele, se sentou nos joelhos, trazendo-o junto, penetrando-o mais profundamente, arrancando-lhe um gemido alto.

Continuou enlaçando-o, e passou a morder sua orelha de leve.

- Você gosta assim? Bem fundo...? Assim?

Deu uma forte estocada, fazendo-o arfar, e concordar com sons que se faziam entender.

- Quer mais um pouco?

Mais uma forte estocada, e mais outra, ao tempo em que manipulava o membro dele, ajudando-o a gozar, pois não seguraria muito mais tempo. Só quando sentiu os jatos quentes em sua mão, pôde fazer o mesmo dentro dele.

Deitaram no leito improvisado, respirando de forma descompassada, com os olhos fechados. Jensen sabia que logo ele pousaria a cabeça em seu peito e o enlaçaria. Já não sabia mais viver sem o calor dele, e não sabia como um dia conseguiu.

Dormiram abraçados e exaustos, até que o sol começou a ficar fraco. Jared acordou primeiro, e se preocupou.

- Jen... – Chamou delicadamente o namorado, que acordou com uma cara preguiçosa. – O sol está indo embora, como sairemos daqui?

- Eu vim ontem de carro, com uma amiga. Deixamos o meu aqui, e fomos embora no dela. – Jensen sorriu e apontou com a cabeça a direção que estava seu carro, fazendo Jared sorrir também.

- Você pensa em tudo mesmo... – O beijou, sorrindo e se levantando. – Mesmo assim, está tarde. É bom a gente ir. – Estendeu a mão ao namorado.

- Eu sempre me levantarei por você... – Disse Jensen, com ternura, aceitando a mão que ele estendia.

O beijou com amor, afastando-se um pouco, com os braços em volta dele.

Olhou discretamente para baixo, fazendo Jared sorrir.

- Em todos os sentidos...

_**FIM**_

* Homenagem à linda Claudia Ackles e sua linda Fic Amor e Mentiras. Essas frases são dos maravilhosos Js que ela deu vida nesta fic.

**AVISO**

_Últimas reviews_

_Responderei em nova página, que aparecerá como capítulo 14, mas na verdade serão apenas respostas (em 20/Set/12)._

_Depois disto, aos que tem conta no FF, mensagem privada. Aos que não possuem, na própria página de reviews._

**RESPOSTAS REVIEWS**

**CARLA**

Olá querida! Espero que esteja tudo bem com você, e que eu tenha feito alguma coisa, por menor que seja, para amenizar um pouco sua dor. Beijão.

**THE MRS. PADACKLES**

Sua linda, o capítulo teve Claudia, Evelin, você com seu marido e seu bebê, e o Jensen cheio de gracinhas pra cima de você hauhauha. Bom, né? Beijão!

**LENE**

Oi querida! Chegou ao fim, e lhe agradeço muito por ter acompanhado tanto desta fic. De mais uma. Sua companhia não é agradável apenas como leitora, mas como a amiga que aprendi a ouvir e adorar. Muito obrigada! Beijos.

**SONYAMA**

Soninha, linda! Finalmente um pouquinho de safadeza no último capítulo! Mas fazer o que se não sou boa em lemon de jeito nenhum! Não escrevo fácil como você e as meninas não rsrs! Beijão.

**CLAUDIA**

Final feliz para todos que mereciam, espero que tenha gostado minha linda! Minha incentivadora, meu apoio, minha riqueza. Fiz uma homenagem muito pequena em alguns pontos. Você merecia tão mais... Eu sei. Obrigada por tudo! Beijão.

**EVE**

Obrigada por aguentar minhas oscilações de humor, que podem fazer mil declarações de amor, acidentar todo mundo, aleijar, matar, conceder punições divinas hauhauha! E tudo descontado nos personagens. Obrigada por não ficar fula comigo por só mexer o pescocinho nessa fic! Sabe que sei conceder recompensas também! Enfim, você já me viu fazer de tudo com esses meninos (só não sequisso real kkkk), e agradeço pela corage em me aturar, e à força maravilhosa que me dá, com suas reviews que emocionam, mas que também matam de rir. Vou mudar o endereço das caudas agora por um tempo. Andarei fiscalizando as caudas das suas fics e das meninas também! Beijão.

**MARY**

Minha Rainha do Drama! Esse título ninguém vai te tirar, até porque você desvirginou 90% de nós no drama, lembra? Foi a primeira autora venerada da história do FF, e com isso, já marcou sua pegada na calçada da Phama! Alguém do seu calibre comentando um texto meu? Não preciso repetir o quanto me honra, não é? Engraçado é que quando botava essas cenas que favoreciam o "shippamento" do casal, tipo galé e Jensen, eu lembrava de você kkkk! Obrigada por ter estado comigo! Beijão.

**TOTOSAY**

Minha linda Ju! Não sei mais viver no mundo das fics se você não estiver! Recebi suas sugestões, você é muito fofa usando seu tempo comigo, como de tantas outras vezes, em que me ajudou! Como estou respondendo reviews antes de publicar o capítulo, talvez meu braço esteja inútil hoje, e respondo com o maior carinho amanhã. Obrigada por tudo! Beijos.

**TAH-P**

Troféu xodó dos autores, vai para você! Mas por que será que todo mundo tem medo de mim quando resolvo castigar hehe? E por que será que pensaram que eeeuuu mataria o Jared? Será que é porque já fiz isso hauhuha? Sem palavras para dizer como sua presença aqui ilumina, alegra... Companhia maravilhosa! Espero que tenha juntado os caquinhos, hein? Beijão.

**GABI**

O capítulo demorou um pouquinho, mas sai fim. Eu lamento demais, porque é sinal que não os verei mais aqui, e dá um aperto! Mas pelo menos te vejo sempre no tt, e ajuda muito! E também nos seus textos! Obrigada pela companhia, pelas palavras... Curti cada uma delas! Beijão.

**ALTIERI**

Você foi uma visita muito boa que tive nessa fic. Agradeço por cada aparição, por cada comentário, e torço para que o fim atenda às suas expectativas! Beijão.

**CASSGIRL**

Imperdoável Dona Gabi, faltou um dia ao trabalho, pulando um capítulo hauhauha? Eu te amaria mesmo que não viesse trabalhar nunca mais! Olha só, além de concordar com o que fiz aos bandidos, ainda diz que foi pouco! Mas venha me dar um abraço rsrs! Você dá seus palpites, e acertar uma porção deles, essa é minha garota! Sentirei muito sua falta! Beijão!

**JOSY**

Oi Josy! Foi sua primeira fic lida no site? Fico muito lisonjeada que tenha sido a minha, você é muito bem-vinda! Meu muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Beijos.

**LUANA**

Obrigada ter aprovado tanto meu texto a ponto de não verificar falhas. Sempre penso que pode haver, e esse tipo de força é um grande incentivo. Beijão.

**NATY**

Obrigada por estar sempre aparecendo, seja onde eu estiver. Já viu várias de minhas punições cruéis, nem sei como ainda "anda" comigo hauhauha! Feliz por ter chegado ao fim comigo, mais uma vez. Beijão.

**REGIANE**

E você foi de grande incentivo a mim. Afinal, eu sei que não aparece, e avisou que provavelmente não faria mais em sua primeira review. E no entanto, está aqui mais uma vez. Felizmente você pôde ver que eu pesquiso antes de postar, o que não impede de haver falhas, claro. Mas é bom demais quando há esse reconhecimento! Obrigada de coração. Beijão.

**HERIKHA**

Olá Herikha! Estou super feliz em ter ver aqui também! Espero que não tenha te dado motivos para chorar mais neste último capítulo! Ser maléfica é uma coisa que não consigo abandonar muito nas fics hauhauha! Já acostumaram, e é bom saber que sou das suas *dá um abraço*! Já a vi deixando reviews nas fics dos meus colegas também, fico felicíssima por isso! Beijão!

**RUGILA**

Demorei um pouquinho, porque último capítulo para mim é mais difícil que o primeiro! Tem que fechar o arco, e espero que tenha tido paciência de esperar, ufa! Mas é bom que vocês descansaram um pouco de mim hauhauha! Obrigada por ter aparecido com tanto carinho aqui. Saiba que adorei sua presença! Beijão.

**ANA**

Loira com praga pra cima de loira, como isso? Basta torcer para que minha cabeça seja iluminada com um plot que eu tenha inspiração para desenvolver kkkkk! E acho que depois do Jake e seu ato de canibalismo em END, você não pode mais me apontar nenhuma malvadeza! Sabia que ia aprovar o sorriso do Jared para o loiro quando acordasse. É por causa da beleza dele, claro kkkk! Feliz aniversário para você, loira queridíssima de todos nós. Te amo desde sempre!

**LULUZINHA**

Nunca esquecerei de você com raiva do Josh perseguidor de pepekas kkkkk! Perseguiu mais uma, né? Esse tempo que está comigo, não foi você que se emocionou. Eu me emocionei, ri, amei cada review que me mandou. Jamais verei um ofurô novamente sem lembrar de você rsrs! Beijão!

**GIANINI**

Muito doce de sua parte lamentar que não era o último capítulo o anterior! Obrigada! Me deixou feliz saber que estava gostando. Mas esse foi mesmo o último, e agradeço pela review deixada! Beijos.

**TAILIE**

Chegando com seu humor negro de quem adorou o Jared se fuuu nessa fic hauhauha! Não adianta mentir para mim, você está na Associação dos Adoradores do Sofrimento do Jared em Fics! Estava lá no Quartel das Sádicas hoje mesmo! Eu sei que gosta quando maltrato dele, e mais ainda quando resolvo punir quem botei para maltratá-lo rsrs! Eu estou pensando na idéia do cativeiro sim, ou em coisa igualmente sinistra! Não tem jeito, é o que me diverte fazer kkkkk! Eu simplesmente amo sua companhia! Não tenho como agradecer por ela! Beijão.

**ELISE**

Olá querida! Muito bom ter você no FF agora! Muitas partes desta fic me lembraram a sua doce Milagre do Amor. E fiquei encantada que tenha se lembrado de Roy e Walt quando os mencionei! Foram eles mesmos, os caçadores que os mandaram para o céu rsrs! Não os vingaram na série, eu os vingo aqui kkkk! Obrigada por suas palavras, você é bastante criativa, então um elogio seu tem grande peso para mim. Estou com um plot em vista,m mas sem idéias de como desenvolvê-lo. Acredito que demore a colocar em prática. Obrigada pelo doce de pessoa que você é! Beijão!

**SOL**

Minha linda, dizer que você é essencial, não apenas aqui, mas na minha vida, seria repetitivo de minha parte? Porque é exatamente isso. Eu fico encantada com a sua sensibilidade em captar minhas intenções, e a forma intensa com que se joga na historia. Você é um sonho para qualquer autor! Sim, senhora! O Gale nutria preocupação, e até mesmo amor pelo Jensen. E vice versa. Você pega os menores detalhes. Te prometi um Gale maravilhoso, e espero ter cumprido. Espero ter correspondido ao que esperava de mim nesse plot que é seu, e foi feito para você. Como sempre ocorreu em plots sugeridos por você, o pessoal adorou. Agradeço demais, sabe que te amo! Beijão.

**LARISSA**

Minha lindinha Team Pada, como essa autora que vos fala... Você consegue me perdoar por tudo que eu faço por nosso grandão, simplesmente porque sabe que eu o recompenso depois. Além do nosso amor, ele tem o amor do Jensen! E você está aqui sempre, vendo todo o sofrimento, me aturando, mesmo sem tempo, mesmo se dedicando ao máximo aos estudos, já que é esforçada e inteligente como tive o prazer de ver. Isso só aumenta minha admiração e minha saudade de você! Como você é toda doce, é normal se espantar com minha crueldade de vez em quando kkkk! Já disse que só quem manda o Pada pro hospital nas fics, sou eu. Se mais alguém fizer isso, eu mato (ou coisa pior hehe)! Obrigada pela companhia que eu amo! Beijão.

**LILI**

Uma das melhores coisas que essa fic me trouxe foi você aqui comigo. Mas reveja seus conceitos sobre quem emociona quem aqui, porque além de fazer isso na vida real, você ainda faz com palavras ao comentar meu humilde texto. Humilde sim. Sou só uma pessoa comum que resolveu arriscar alguma coisa, e para minha sorte, algumas pessoas gostaram. E ver você palavras tão bonitas, me emocionam, por achar que são belas demais, desproporcionais ao que mereço. Tem review melhor que uma que diz que as palavras não vêm fáceis simplesmente porque a emoção dominou o corpo, e elas não fluem? Significa que seu esforço atingiu o objetivo, e não tenho como agradecer por isso! Mas pode acreditar que sou malvada nas fics (agora já sabe kkkk). Eu tinha tentado parar com essa vida, mas de repente voltei a aprontar rsrs! Fiquei radiante por você ter entendido tão bem o porquê de Jensen ter saído da vigília exatamente quando Jared saiu do coma. Feliz demais por ter tido sua companhia. Essa fic vai ser especial para mim para todo o sempre por isso. Beijão! Te amo!

**MASINHA**

Masinha linda! Espero que quando eu postar este capítulo, você já não esteja mais em dias ruins. Uma pessoa como você não merece dias ruins nunca! Foi uma surpresa maravilhosa ter você nesta fic, simplesmente amei te conhecer! Já chegou me surpreendendo! Obrigada, de coração! Beijão.

**DWS**

Agradeço por ter acompanhado mais esta! Mas é inevitável discordar em alguns pontos. Dificilmente escreverei algo em que pessoas que prejudicaram tanto saiam sem uma grande punição. Eu não os classificaria jamais como dois bandidinhos. Eram duas pessoas que não se importavam em tirar a vida de quem nem conheciam, por um punhado de dinheiro que não lhes pertencia. Jensen e Jared, além de suas vidas, Têm pais, irmãos... Gente que os ama, e que teria a vida arruinada com suas mortes. Ou paraplegia, como o Jared correu o risco de ficar. Compreendo seu ponto de vista e respeito. Mas colocar o Jared para tratar da pessoa que atirou com o objetivo de matá-lo seria dificílimo para mim, porque eu não faria isso em hipótese alguma numa situação semelhante. Entendo que o autor não escreve o que pensa, e em várias ocasiões escrevi coisas que vão totalmente contra minha índole e meus pensamentos. Mas nesse sentido, ainda preciso me exercitar. É uma falha, e eu de fato a possuo. Muito obrigada por sempre me enriquecer com seus comentários!

**VANESSA**

Olá Vanessa! Que felicidade, uma leitora nova, e tão simpática! Agradeço imensamente a consideração. Eu tive bastante medo de fazer esta fic com o Jensen nessa situação. Foi um risco, porque imaginei que odiariam, mas felizmente foi bem aceita. Foi difícil usar a Nina para esse fim, porque não conheço o trabalho da Nina Dobrev, mas a escolhi para ser a cachorrona da vez rsrs! O Gale foi um pedido da minha amiga que sugeriu o plot, a Sol. Ela o ama da série Queer as Folk. Um baita homem mesmo! Esta está no fim, e espero que consiga ler alguma outra minha, caso a sinopse a atraia. Espero que goste. Mais uma vez, muito obrigada! Beijão.

**HALLEY**

Olá Halley! Estou feliz que tenha passado aqui! Vi que leu outra das minhas chamada "Boa Aula!", e deixou uma série de reviews maravilhosas, meu profundo agradecimento! Espero que este final tenha correspondido a todas as suas expectativas. Pelo menos quem merecia ser feliz foi. E a Nina que se dane rsrs! Beijão!

**ALLE**

Olá Alle! Feliz que tenha aprovado a família Ackles, que superou tanta dor mantendo a união. Eles formam uma boa família mesmo, e agora o Jared faz parte dela. Feliz que tenha uma opinião tão intensa sobre meu trabalho. Mas preciso alertá-la de que meus atrasos desta vez, não têm a ver com "eu ter virado estrelinha". Até porque não há razão para isso, eu sou uma pessoa comum, que não trabalha como escritora, e nunca trabalhará. Meus atrasos foram falhas minhas como autora, por conta de problemas particulares. Somente isto. Beijos.


	14. RESPOSTAS REVIEWS ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO

_Ops, perdi o prazo. Era ontem, mas felizmente havia tantas reviews a responder, que meus pulsos não aguentaram o esforço, precisaram de descanso._

_Lindas reviews, diga-se de passagem. Reafirmo meu agradecimento e espero nos vermos em breve!_

_Grande beijo!_

**REVIEW ANÔNIMA A PARTIR DE AGORA, RESPONDEREI NA PRÓPRIA PÁGINMA DE REVIEWS**

**TOTSAY**

Oi linda! Deixa de ser boba, até parece que um dia na minha vida vou te bloquear, menos ainda excluir, até parece! Faço votos para que me "encha muito a paciência", adoro rsrs! Saiba que já tenho um plot a ser estudado. Ação/comédia. Meu forte é drama, mas vou tentar fazer uma coisa legal. Não quero que seja o fim, quero me divertir e me emocionar novamente com você. Obrigada por estar comigo hoje e sempre, eu adoro você! Beijão.

serio fiquei mesmo triste com o fim!

**TAH-P**

Oi xodozinho! Que eu compartilho com vários autores rsrs! Foi só os Js se acertarem, que você perdoou o Gale! O médico conquistou se coração por não ser do mal! Mesmo implicando com o Jensen, mas tudo bem porque o Jensen também não é nenhum anjinho de candura NE rsrs?

Oh, não fala do meu 69 que me deixa com vergonha kkkkk! Tá bom, senta lá, ne? Donna nem desconfiou que a falta de ar tinha um bom motivo, e não era para se preocupar? E olha que eu nem sabia que a posição "de ladinho" era bem-vinda para você! Feliz em ter acertado em cheio então! Porque pensamos igualzinho! Eu também acho que tem um significado de carinho, por isso que coloquei o lance do coração!

Amei ter você aqui comigo até a hora da despedida... Mas parei, senão choro! Te vejo no twitter, linda! Beijão.

**GABI**

Oi linda! Você resumiu bem a sensação: o dever cumprido com a saudade rsrs! É assim que me sinto todo fim de fic. Fico na ânsia para terminar, e quando termino, dá um aperto.

Todos agradeceram que a Dona Donna só tenha entrado no quarto após o término da safadeza rsrs!

E o paraquedas simbolizou que o Jensen estava livre, preso apenas ao Jared, achei que seria bom para fechar. Que bom que gostou!

Obrigada pela sua companhia, e só não fico cobrando Hurt porque sei o quanto é difícil arranjar tempo para se dedicar, e tem autor que fica bravo ao ser cobrado rs! Beijão!

**SONYA**

Oi Soninha! Claro que passei para ver sua criação! Fiquei feliz que tenha decidido criar algo tão diferente, você é ousada, certamente conseguiu esse impacto! Cada trecho, menina kkkkk! Foi bem diferente mesmo! O autor tem um estilo, é difícil ele sair da linha. E embora eu goste nas fics dos outros do palavreado menos fino, não consigo usar kkkk! Eu não leio no LJ, acabei ficando só aqui mesmo. Se um dia tiver mais tempo, talvez. Obrigada minha linda, por ter ficado! Adoro você. Beijão.

**THE MRS. PADACKLES**

Aí, Nati? Aprovou sua participação, safadenha? Feliz demais que tenha gostado de tudo, inclusive da pequena homenagem que te fiz. Ganhou um maridão, um amante daqueles, e até um bebezinho rsrs! Não nos deixe abusar de seu marido na Road kkkk! Obrigada por ter lido e me acompanhado, amor. Beijão!

**RUGILA**

Oi querida! Agradeço imensamente o carinho que teve comigo nesta fic, nunca vou esquecer. Um dia nos encontraremos novamente, espero, e fico feliz que tenha aprovado esta história. É triste para mim a despedida também. Eu não acho mesmo que seja tudo o que você falou, mas se consegui transmitir isso a você, é muito gratificante. Grande beijo, e muito obrigada!

**MAX**

Olá Max! Obrigada por ter continuado lendo, eu estava apreensiva, porque sua avaliação é super importante. E ter sido satisfatória a forma como finalizei me deixou feliz. Não foi o único a implicar com Gale rsrs! Não vi forma melhor de finalizar, senão com um salto de paraquedas. Simboliza bem a liberdade, embora eu nunca tenha saltado. Beijão, fiquei feliz com sua presença.

**CLAUDIA**

Eu sei que você vai atacar o quarto Don cunhado a noite... E se encontrar festinha dos dois, melhor ainda kkkk! Feliz que tenha gostado da sua participação linda, e essa minha Claudia não é nem metade da coisa maravilhosa que você é. Quem tem a honra de conhecer sabe. Obrigada por me orientar, me fazer companhia, enfim... Estar comigo sempre. Porque não vivo mais sem você. É minha fã número 1? Sou aquela que tirou na porrada seu fã número 1 para estar no lugar dele rsrs! Te amo! Beijão.

**CARLA**

Oi Carlinha! Também ficará marcada para mim, por ter atingido algo que você vivia, e por isso, termos conversado tanto. Recebi muito carinho de você, coisa que amei demais. Espero nos vermos novamente por aí, e agradeço me confiar sua história, e pela companhia tão agradável que me fez. Beijão!

**GIANINI**

Olá Gianini! Fiquei tão feliz ter você aqui nessa fic! Obrigada por ter ficado até a hora de despedida! Que bom que gostou, querida, fico feliz. Beijos!

**LULUZINHA**

Oi linda! Como você é fofa! Não assinou, mas o Josh e as pepekas não deixou dúvidas de quem era kkkkk! Daria um funk daqueles de ouvir no ônibus sem fones! Você entendeu muitíssimo bem minha ideia de botar os dois para pular juntos de paraquedas no fim. Era o maior sinal de liberdade que o Jensen poderia ter, preso só a quem amava.

Danada, louca para ver o ofuro dos Js kkkkk! Vamos ver se há inspiração para outro trabalho, minha flor. Claro que adorava suas reviews, tanto que quando acaba uma fic fica a lamentação pelos contatos perdidos, que faz falta. Obrigada pela presença que eu tanto adoro! Beijão!

**ALTIERI**

Olá Altieri! Fiquei feliz com sua presença, e mais ainda que tenha gostado e aprovado. Obrigada por sempre deixar um comentário carinhoso! Beijão.

**LARISSA**

Minha doçurinha! Amei loucamente sua review! Estava atacada! Primeiro brava com o Gale, desejando que lhe empatassem momentos hauhauha! E depois, explicando para Tia Donna que aquilo era febre de paixão!

Bate aqui, amiga corajosa! Eu também pularia agarrada com o Jensen até o dobro da altura! E sem paraquedas kkkkk! Tá, nem tanto...

Mesmo que um dia me afaste do fanfiction, minha linda, você sempre manterá contato comigo. Porque eu quero isso. Porque você é especial demais. Não só para mim, mas para todos nós. Te amo! Beijão.

**ANA LUCIA**

Olá Ana Lucia! Foi bom ter você aqui, obrigada por ter comentado! Todos tiraram uma com a cara da Tia Donna, achando que o Jared estava era com falta de ar. Pobre mulher hehehe! Feliz que tenha gostado da cena do paraquedas. O melhor símbolo para a liberdade do Jensen, eu achei. Obrigada, querida! Beijos.

**PATRICIA**

Oi queridinha! Eu sei sua preferência, é ma minha também rsrs! Escrevo bem mais fácil quando é o Jared nessas condições, de sofredor. Mas nem sempre faço isso, para evitar que minhas histórias fiquem muito parecidas uma com a outra. Preciso variar. Mesmo não tendo lido toda, agradeço por ter me visitado, linda. Beijão.

**JESS**

Capítulo final, sim senhorita. Agora sobra mais tempo para suas tramóias transformadas em fics rsrs! E não usará a frase "Nos vemos em uma próxima (talvez)". Não deixo, não ouse! E não me atice com esses aperitivos de ideias terríveis para fics suas, eu fico curiosa rsrs!

Eu morro com essa sua semelhança comigo quando diz que gostou do momento fofo, mas que sei em que situação eu queria que eles estivessem kkkkk! Eu te entendo!

E ops, que história verídica das duas batidinhas é essa? Me deixando curiosa de novo kkkkk? Mas posso presumir! :P

Eu também adoraria poder ter mais tempo, tanto para ler como para escrever. Mas o mundo não te essas flores todas que enfeitavam o recinto de fornicação dos meninos rsrsrs! Só me resta agradecer de coração por ter estado perto de mim mais uma vez! Te adoro! Beijão.

**MARY**

Minha Diva! Sempre que boto uns homi pra chegar mais perto e dar abracinhos, lembro que você provavelmente gostará rsrs! Mas vocês são malvadas! Quase 100% tirando sarro da pobre Donna ingênua! Quer que o Jared recupere o ar? Tora o Jensen de lá kkkkk! E os momentos romanticuzinhos não pararam ali, ainda teve o sequisso no campo florido! Flor, não tenho palavras para dizer quanto me deixa feliz sua presença. Alguém tão phoda e ilustre por aqui, me faz ter vergonha da humilde residência rsrs! Será sempre bem-vinda, amor. Beijão!

**SHIRYU**

Coisa mais linda! Me arrepia sua presença. Porque sei que vai dizer sem cerimônias o que não curtiu. Por isso seus elogios têm significado especial. Sei que não faria se não sentisse. Agradeço por todas as correções, e por ter dito onde pequei. Em minha defesa, assumo os erros, exceto o maldito "acento", que o maldito corretor do word estava querendo trocar o tempo todo e eu dando "não". Mas deve ter voltado do início e o fdp acabou de aproveitando de um clique distraído meu e trocado. Fiquei louca quando vi kkkkk! Obrigada! E sobre os bandidos, eu exagero, confesso. E explico: Detesto clichê de novelas (não assisto mais há 2 décadas, mas conheço os finais), onde o vilão morre ou enlouquece. Então passou a ser uma implicância minha não terminar apenas com a explicação: "Morreu", ou "ficou doido".

Obrigada por ter comentado toda uma fic de uma vez só, isso me emocionou muito. Não há como não amar de suas reviews. Você se interessa por cada personagem, analisa as emoções que demos a eles, se está na medida ou não. Como autora, sabe o quanto isso é especial para quem está aqui escrevendo, preocupado se vão compreender o que você tentou passar.

Adorei que tenha gostado das escolhas dos personagens. O Gale foi influência total da Dona Denise rsrs! Mas o Dr. Harrison foi por minha conta, e o pessoal gostou muito, felizmente.

Vibrei que tenha gostado dos diálogos Jensen/ Jared, com o último aguentando firme às piadinhas ácidas do loiro.

Adorei ter compreendido exatamente a parte onde imaginei que tantos abandonariam a fic. Comentei com a Claudia que receava expor as condições do Jensen, pois gostam de vê-lo lindo, fofo e poderoso. E aqui ele viveu o drama de alguém que não tinha controle sobre as necessidades mais básicas. Coisas que as pessoas talvez não se atentem. E eu podia fazer uma fic de 50 capítulos se fosse realmente destrinchar o lado pesado dessas dificuldades.

Aqui, Jensen tinha uma família maravilhosa, tinha Jared, não era pobre, e ainda assim as dificuldades existiram aos montes. Tanto que recebeu a explosão de fúria da mãe, após seu próprio acesso de fúria.

Poderia ter ficado muito mais pesado e sombrio se eu desse o passo a passo das dificuldades. Uma delas você mesma descreveu. Tão básico... O acesso a um banheiro.

Sabe que me chateei com alguns comentários que esperavam lemon desde já? O cadeirante tem ereção, e pode ter vida sexual... É muito mais complexo. Aqui não foi tanto porque havia um segredo envolvido. Mas é possível, mesmo havendo a paraplegia.

Você analisa tudo, tudo mesmo, é um deleite ler suas reviews! Até mesmo a simples passagem onde muitos xingaram o pai do Jensen, sobre ele ter ficado desconfortável ao ouvir quase claramente que o Jared gostava do filho como homem. Ora... Jensen esteve à beira da morte. E voltou paralítico para a vida. Os pais já sofreram demais para implicarem com a homossexualidade dele. Mas aquilo não era confortável. É difícil as coisas serem esse tapete de flores em qualquer família.

Adorei e ri muito ao comparar a Nina com Genevieve na vontade de ter a posse não compartilhada kkkkkk!

E penso que você me emocionou mais do que o contrário quando recebi sua review sobre o segredo principal da fic: a não paraplegia do Jensen. Consegui esse feito? Ual...

Aliás, muitos aqui se lembraram de você defendendo a prole no momento Donna/ Nina rsrs! Em reviews e no twitter. Não só pela defesa, mas pelo amor incondicional, e a certeza de que ela faria tudo pelos filhos.

Portanto, consegui fazer pequenas homenagens a pessoas que adoro e admiro aqui. A você, à Clau, à Sol, à Eve, à Natalie... Muito obrigada por ter passado por aqui, e por suas belas palavras! Beijão.

**SOL**

Me dá a sensação de missão cumprida por completo quando você diz que correspondi ao que esperava, porque essa fic saiu por você, e sem seu plot, não sairia. Portanto, os agradecimentos quem faz sou eu. Eu disse que nem tudo era o que parecia, ne? A Nina não era aquele anjo, e o Gale na verdade, era. Minhas cutucadas eram exatamente para enganá-los rs. Mas eu disse que ele teria um papel e tanto, e sabia que ansiava por isso. De presente junto, mandei o Dr. Harrison rsrs! O Jensen e o Doutor continuaram trocando farpas, mas se gostavam muito. Feliz que tenha observado que Jensen fechou a fic sendo o aventureiro de sempre. Era minha intenção, já que assim constava na sinopse. Você é linda! Obrigada, amor. Por tudo. Beijão.

**EVE**

Hey loira! Que bom contar com você em mais um final! Medo de você, que não perdoou o Gayle até a última linha, e ainda faz esse bullying com o nome do pobre! É muita maldade dizer que o Doutor estava fingindo cuidar do buraco no pulmão quando queria era outro buraco kkkkk! E desculpe... sei que esse 69 foi demais para alguém pura como você. Quase um 666, perdão! Pior ainda complementado com um fio solo kkkk! Mas compensei te dando o Matt! Não é um mau presente, vai! E não proteste... Nina sofreu apenas punições divinas! o.O Obrigada por ter permanecido aqui mais uma vez! Beijão!

**CASSGIRL**

Own, tenho um carinho tão especial por você, que me derreto toda com suas reviews! Um dia quem sabe eu não pense em alguma coisa? Sinto falta desse contato, e é tão bom saber que te agradei! Obrigada por sempre me alegrar com sua extrema fofura! Beijão, querida.

**HALLEY**

Fiquei feliz que tenha gostado, e agradeço suas visitas! Sobre sua pergunta, de para onde foram os pais do Sam e Dean na série, não sabemos. John fugiu do inferno, e não se sabe da Mary também. Ela apareceu em algumas ilusões, mas não há nada certo de onde ela esteja. Talvez alguém saiba mais detalhadamente que eu, ou tenha teorias, é bom perguntar a outras pessoas. Beijos!

**LENE**

Oi linda! Inevitável eu não lembrar de você quando começo nova história, e ficar feliz em presumir que vou vê-la por aqui, do tanto que gosto de seu contato, se duas impressões. O orgulho é meu, em ter me tornado amiga de alguém tão querida como você. Felizmente não te decepcionei mais uma vez, nesta fic. E se um dia voltar, espero não decepcioná-la jamais. Obrigada pelo carinho que tanto me faz bem. Beijão!

**VANESSA**

Oi querida! Jamais deixo de responder quem me deixa uma review. Prefiro parar se um dia não puder fazer isso. O carinho de alguém que tem o trabalho de fazer um comentário tem que ser reconhecido, pelo menos penso assim. Fiquei muito feliz em conhecer você e ter sua presença aqui. E mais ainda que a história tenha a agradado. Obrigada mesmo!

A série Quer as Folk, pelo que vi na sinopse, trata de casais que vivem numa comunidade gay, e as dificuldades que enfrentam. Vi algumas cenas, e tinha cenas pra lá de quentes, fortes mesmo rsrs! Mas disseram que a série era linda. Randy é o nome do ator que fazia par com Gale Harold na série QaF.

Muito obrigada por ter curtido meus meninos aqui, linda! Beijão.

**MASINHA**

E aí, doçurinha? Eu que nunca esquecerei de você! E acredito sim, que tenha seguido conforme o que desejava, ou ao menos imaginava, porque você foi em cima do ponto principal da fic, onde nenhum outro foi. Sim, isso me deixa radiante! Ter agradado você, ter conhecido você melhor. Obrigada por tudo, desde o momento em que apareceu. Você também sempre será especial para mim. Beijão.

**ANA**

Você conseguiu o 400, número mais que especial! Sua dedicatória não foi nada perto do que você merece. Poucas linhas não resumem o bem que te quero, ou a admiração que tenho por você. Você se tornou uma pessoa essencial na minha vida, e espero muito que me ature além do mundo de Spn ou fanfics. Gente, o amor era tanto que eu tinha passe livre para matar o Jensen? Mas claro... Se matasse o Jared também rsrs. Mas nisso concordo com você. Ou mata ambos ou nenhum! Eu sofro também.

Mas vamos parar de falar de leitores que viajam com o que meus dedos proporcionam, que me sentirei molestando a coletividade kkkkkk!

Depois me vem com essa de tirar temperatura com termômetro de alta precisão kkkk? Esquece que esquenta tanto que estoura na ponta e jorra o líquido todo kkkk? Ai, céus, peguei pesado!

Gostou do parabéns do Jensen? Quem mais se aproxima da data da Com em aniversário é a Shi, pode cantar pra ela rsrsrs!

E pode parar... Minha cena de sequisso na natureza, com formigas picando as caudas jamais serão páreo para o exame de próstata!

Me emociona saber que faz diferença para você eu continuar escrevendo, mesmo estando mergulhada num mar de autores maravilhosos, e mesmo sendo você, uma delas. Mas eu não deixaria mais de escrever por causa de gente atacando. Acho que superei isso. Somente paro no dia quem que não quiser continuar, por não gostar mais de escrever.

Mas penso que parando, você possa se dedicar a atualizar mais rápido rsrs!

Também te quero perto para todo sempre, minha amiga. Beijão!

**REGIANE**

Me sinto bastante honrada com suas palavras, por saber que não costuma escrever aos autores. Obrigada por ter quebrado essa regra várias vezes comigo nesta fic, e mais ainda pelas lindas palavras, tão carinhosas e encorajadoras. Sofri com babacas sim, mas eu sei que estou muito longe de ser impecável, então não vou me estressar mais com isso. Grande beijo!

**LILI**

Oi minha linda! Foi um super presente você comigo aqui, acho que nunca conseguirei te passar o sentimento real em tê-la aqui, ele é forte demais. Agradeço demais, sabendo que usou seu tempo tão limitado para poder estar aqui, sempre com lindas reviews. Eu tenho um amor especial por cada leitor, e no seu caso, você já teria meu amor como uma leitora fofa que emociona com suas reviews. E aumentou mais ainda pelo fato de que é minha amiga, minha quase-irmã (se não fosse o detalhe bobo do sangue rsrs), então imagine...

Mas a Shi e você riram com algumas passagens, suas malvadas, aqui era drama kkkkk! Tudo bem... Era essa minha intenção. E você pegou direitinho todas elas, me deixando no auge da felicidade. Ai, que vergonha você lendo meus lemons inocentes kkkkk! E vendo eu mostrar minhas garrinhas judiando dos vilões! Mas eu sou calminha, você sabe rsrs!

Eu também lamento me despedir de uma fic. Muitas pessoas que gosto, só tenho contato por aqui, e só volto a ter se voltar a escrever. Mas me consola tanto saber que com você não é assim! Obrigada! Nunca conseguirei agradecer como você merece! Beijão, linda!


End file.
